El Blog de Hogwarts
by HpFreakGirl
Summary: Dumbledore creó un blog. Pensamientos de Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Snape, y hasta Voldemort! Moderadamente AU. Traducción.
1. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos los demás personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y "The Hogwarts Blog" pertenece a TwiLyght. A mí sólo me pertenece su traducción._

_Otra cosa, todas las traducciones y aclaraciones de canciones, nombres y otras cosas en inglés, van a estar escritos entre corchetes [así XD]._

_Nota de la autora:_

"_Esta historia está basada en una idea que yo y una de mis amigas tuvimos: hacer un blog de los personajes de Harry Potter. Va a seguir los libros bastante cerca, en cuanto a la trama. En los detalles, sin embargo, va a ser bastante AU. Y si sucede que estás escribiendo una historia de blogs, trataré de no robarte ninguna idea."_

* * *

**Asunto: Bienvenida**

Honestamente, no estoy seguro de por qué inicié este blog. Aburrimiento, quizá. Sé que había una razón, pero ahora no me puedo acordar…

Oh, es cierto. Para que hubiera un lugar donde todos los magos de Gran Bretaña pudieran juntarse y decir lo que piensan sin miedo a represalias (puse hechizos anti-rastreo sobre la página, para que todos los que creen blogs estén seguros).

Así que, si son de Hogwarts o no, ¡siéntanse libres de postear lo que quieran! Yo voy a empezar:

Ayer fue el primer día de un nuevo semestre. Fue un hermoso día también, los árboles tenían las hojas rojas y doradas… un perfecto día de otoño.

Parecía perfectamente normal, y de muchas formas lo era. Todo fue justo como ha sido por siglos: los de primero llenaron el Gran Salón, asustados hasta las patas como siempre. Ver fantasmas provoca eso, sin mencionar esos niños de sangre pura con hermanos mayores que encuentran divertido mentir sobre la selección de las Casas (Sí, Fred y George Weasley, sé que le mienten a los estudiantes más jóvenes sobre eso. Un trol… no es un mal truco, aunque es un poco malvado).

Pero este no era un grupo común y corriente de niños de primero: Harry Potter estaba entre ellos. Ah, recuerdo bien el día cuando lo llevamos a la casa de sus tíos… causó una gran conmoción al entrar al Salón. Pero a pesar de ser famoso, se veía igual de asustado que los otros de primer año.

Fue Seleccionado en Gryffindor, como pensé que sería. Cualquier mago que pueda vivir con muggles tan orgullosos como los Dursleys y salir airoso de eso es increíblemente fuerte, o increíblemente estúpido.

No es un chico común, obviamente. Espero que este año sea tranquilo para él; necesita un año de diversión y relajación.

**Posteado por: Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

**Asunto: SIII!!!!!!!!!!**

TENEMOS A POTTER!!!!!!!!!!

Dumbledore, ¡Déle las gracias al Sombrero! ¡Nos dio a Potter! ¡En tu CARA, Slytherin!

Oh, por cierto, no usen el baño de los hombres del tercer piso. Sólo confíen en nosotros.

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: Chicos…**

Fred. George.

Soy su mamá. ¿Por qué la gente no debería ir al baño de hombres del tercer piso? No hicieron explotar un inodoro, ¿cierto? Si lo hicieron, no se sorprendan si pronto reciben un lindo Vociferador de mi parte …

Por cierto, ¿cómo está Ron? ¡Cuídenlo bien! Es un chico tan bueno, no me gustaría que nada le pasara.

Preocúpense de Percy, ¡Y no se les olvide lo que les dije sobre ese inodoro!

Muchos saludos,

Su querida madre

**Posteado por: Molly Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: ¿Mamá?**

¿Mamá? ¿Cómo encontraste esta página? Más importante, ¿cómo te enteraste que existía? ¿Dumbledore te contó o algo?

Oh, espera… Fred me dice que probablemente lo hizo… Dumbledore dijo algo sobre contarle a los padres cuando anunció el blog ayer…

Bueno, de todas formas no hicimos explotar un inodoro. Promesa. Solo fue una pequeña broma que hicimos que se nos salió un poco de las manos, pero no pasó nada grave. La única persona que no prestó atención fue Percy, y está bien. Un poco conmocionado, pero sin ningún rasguño.

Lo que nos lleva a nuestro siguiente punto: si él no presta atención cuando le advertimos lo de los baños, ¿por qué deberíamos prestarle atención nosotros?

Oh… cierto… es prefecto. Casi lo olvido, como sólo lo ha mencionado TODOS LOS DÍAS ESTE VERANO!!!!

Ron está bien. Él, al menos, tomó nuestro consejo sobre el baño de hombres.

No te preocupes por nosotros,

Fred y George

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡Explíquense!**

¿Qué significa "un poco conmocionado"? ¿Qué había en ese baño? ¿¡¿¡QUÉ HICIERON!?!?

Si esto hace que los expulsen, ¡van a desear estar muertos!

Acuérdense de mis palabras,

Mamá

**Posteado por: Molly Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡Perdón!**

Ouch! ¡No necesitas mandar ese Vociferador, Mamá! ¿No te dijimos que Percy estaba bien? ¡Lo ESTÁ! Todo lo que hicimos fue redecorar un poco uno de los baños y una de las decoraciones se veía un poco muy real. Percy se asustó porque es un gallina!

Por favor no nos mates,

Fred y George

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡?!?**

¡¿UN POCO MUY REAL?! ¡¡¡Esa araña gigante era REAL!!!

Espero que mamá los mate,

Percy

**Posteado por: Percival Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡Perdón de nuevo!**

¡Pero todo lo demás era falso! ¿Y cómo íbamos a saber que esa tarántula estaba hambrienta?

Si te hace sentir mejor, mamá, nos castigaron dos semanas con Filch. ¿Contenta?

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡Bien!**

Ni siquiera una semana del semestre y ya están haciendo peligrosas bromas! ¡En serio! ¡Mis propios estudiantes! ¡Se merecen todo lo que Filch tiene en la bodega para ustedes!

Profesora McGonagall

**Posteado por: Minerva McGonagall**

* * *

**Asunto: Hmph.**

¿Solo dos semanas? Se merecen más.

**Posteado por: Percival Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡Vamos!**

¡No te lastimaste! ¡Y vamos! ¡Eres nuestro HERMANO! ¿Crees que trataríamos a propósito de matarte?

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: En mi opinión…**

Ah, los traidores a la sangre, Weasley.

Tengo que decir que no me sorprende nada que ya se hayan metido en problemas tan temprano en el año. Se quejan de dos semanas con Filch. Si estuvieran en _mi_ Casa, les aseguro que su castigo hubiera sido mucho, mucho peor.

Puede que no sea su Jefe de Casa, pero están advertidos. Los voy a estar vigilando. Todo lo que hagan, estén seguros que yo lo voy a saber.

Los mantendré a raya.

**Posteado por: Severus Snape**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen reviews!! Opinen!!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**

* * *

**

Asunto: Nosotros también…

Vamos a estar vigilándolo también, Profesor. Tenga cuidado, al decirnos que nos mantendrá a raya y que nuestro castigo sería mucho peor si estuviéramos en su Casa. ¿Y cómo se _atreve_ a llamarnos traidores a la sangre?

Sabe, estamos tan enojados con usted, que ni siquiera le vamos a decir sobre la pequeña trampa explosiva que pusimos en las mazmorras.

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: Hmm…**

Si hicieron lo que creo que hicieron en las mazmorras, van a conseguir algo mucho peor que unas cuantas semanas de castigo…

**Posteado por: Severus Snape**

* * *

**Asunto: Pequeños…**

Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor por su descaro, Weasleys. Les quitaría más, pero Dumbledore me informó que como no había broma, no les puedo quitar más de quince. Pero acuérdense de mí, lo lamentarán…

**Posteado por: Severus Snape**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡¡¡¡Jajaja!!!!**

¡Cayó! No creyó _en serio_ que íbamos a hacer otra broma tan pronto, ¿o sí?

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: De hecho…**

_Creí _que harían una broma tan pronto. Lo que demuestra lo poco que confío en ustedes dos. Tengan eso en mente la próxima vez que quieran hacer algo estúpido.

**Posteado por: Severus Snape**

* * *

**Asunto: Ok**

Vamos a pensar en eso cuando estemos haciendo algo estúpido.

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡Fred! ¡George!**

¡Sean respetuosos! ¡No le hablen así a un profesor!

**Posteado por: Molly Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: Mamá…**

Sin comentarios.

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: Estoy impresionado**

Es la primera muestra de sabiduría que han tenido desde que empezaron a postear aquí.

**Posteado por: Severus Snape**

* * *

**Asunto: Quizá…**

Quizá esos sean los Weasley equivocados. Los verdaderos Weasley no muestran sabiduría.

**Posteado por: Draco Malfoy**

* * *

**Asunto: Nop**

Nop. Es verdad, no mostramos sabiduría. :D

Quizá ese debería ser nuestro nuevo slogan: "¡Los VERDADEROS Weasley no muestran sabiduría!"

Estamos agradecidos, Malfoy…

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: Grr…**

¿Ves lo que hiciste, Malfoy? ¡Han repetido esa estúpida frase _todo el día_!

Si no estuvieras en mi Casa, te quitaría puntos por causar eso.

**Posteado por: Severus Snape**

* * *

**Asunto: Pero…**

¡Pero es _verdad_!

Además, es un poco gracioso…

**Posteado por: Draco Malfoy**

* * *

**Asunto: Los VERDADEROS Weasley…**

NO MUESTRAN SABIDURÍA!!!!!!

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: YAAAAA!!!!!!**

¿Ves lo que digo?

**Posteado por: Severus Snape**

* * *

**Asunto: Surrender [Surrender significa rendirse… en este caso quedaría como: Ríndanse…]**

¡¡¡¡A la LOCURA!!!!

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡Genial!**

¡Me gusta esa canción!

**Posteado por: Harry Potter**

* * *

**Asunto: ¿Ah?**

¿Qué canción?

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: Ah… cierto…**

Es una canción muggle… se llama Surrender… no sé quién la canta… puede que lo encuentren en línea o algo… a los Dursleys nunca les gustó, pero la escuché un par de veces por accidente.

**Posteado por: Harry Potter**

* * *

**Asunto: Raro, pero ¡gracias!**

No teníamos idea de que existía una banda Muggle llamada Cheap Trick, ni de que escribieron esta FANTÁSTICA canción llamada "Surrender"!

(canta) Mommy's all right, Daddy's all right, they just seem a little wird… surrender, SURRENDER! But don't give yourslef away!

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: Menos dos**

Dos puntos menos para Gryffindor por proporcionarle a los gemelos Weasley otra manera de molestarme, Sr. Potter.

**Posteado por: Severus Snape**

* * *

**Asunto: No fue mi intención…**

¡En serio, no lo fue!

**Posteado por: Harry Potter**

* * *

**Asunto: Relájate…**

No es para tanto, Harry. Sólo fueron dos puntos. Probablemente yo haré que perdamos más…

**Posteado por: Ronald Weasley**

* * *

_Ahí está el segundo capítulo! Espero que les guste!! Dejen reviews!! Opinen!!_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Asunto: ¡Blog de magos!**

Wow… veo que llegué un poco tarde… no sé cómo pasó en verdad. Sé que estaba escuchando cuando Dumbledore anunció el blog… simplemente debí haber estado ocupada con la tarea y esas cosas…

En fin, este blog es una idea bastante genial. Ni siquiera sabía que los magos tuvieran blogs, como ninguno de los libros que he leído los mencionaba. Creo que no consideran a los blogs dignos en términos mágicos, ya que los muggles también tienen. Pero igual, los muggles no tienen hechizos anti-rastreo…

Me encanta el colegio hasta ahora—las clases son las más interesantes que jamás he tenido—pero las escaleras son muy confusas. Ayer, accidentalmente aparecí en el cuarto piso cuando quería llegar al segundo y Filch se enojó conmigo. Creo que no debería haberme asustado, ya que no había hecho nada que pudiera meterme en problemas, ¡pero puede verse muy _espeluznante_ cuando se enoja!

Por cierto, ¿alguien escuchó lo que los gemelos Weasley hicieron? ¡En serio! ¡Poner una araña gigante en el baño _durante la primera semana de clases!_ Cuál es la motivación para hacer algo así es algo fuera de mi alcance.

**Posteado por: Hermione Granger**

* * *

**Asunto: DI-VER-SIÓN**

Se llama "diversión", Señorita Granger, y eso es lo que nos motiva a hacer lo que hacemos. Claro, tú no sabrías nada de eso, ya que siempre estás haciendo tareas… Cuéntanos, Hermione, ¿alguna vez haces otra cosa que no sea la tarea? Ya sabes… comer… dormir… encantar tazas para que le gruñan a la gente… no es que hayamos hecho la última, pero disfrutamos mucho de las dos primeras.

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡Eso explica muchas cosas!**

¡Así que _eso_ es lo que han hecho el último semestre! ¡Idear nuevas bromas! Una manera inútil de pasar su tiempo, especialmente con los finales aproximándose…

**Posteado por: Minerva McGonagall**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡HMPH!**

Para su información, _sí_ como y duermo tanto como cualquier otra persona. Solo que hago mi tarea más tiempo que ustedes—que es un mucho mejor uso de mi tiempo, comparado con soñar con inútiles bromas.

**Posteado por: Hermione Granger**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡Finales y ¡HMPH! para ustedes también!**

Los finales ya no están aproximándose más exactamente, Profesora. Además, pasamos ¿no?

Y para ti, Señorita Granger, difícilmente podemos considerar el tiempo que pasamos ideando una buena broma como tiempo perdido. Esa araña gigante en el baño sólo fue calentamiento. Las bromas mágicas REALES valen la pena el tiempo y el dolor que pasamos por ellas.

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: Apenas**

Esa es la palabra clave. _Apenas_. Ustedes _apenas_ pasaron sus exámenes.

**Posteado por: Minerva McGonagall**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡Pero pasamos!**

El punto es que pasamos. ¡Vivimos para bromear otro día!

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: Hmmm…**

Creo que en su lugar, no deberían discutir con un profesor, mucho menos la Jefa de su Casa. Apenas tienen espacio para hablar, Weasley, porque con un movimiento más en falso serán expulsados.

**Posteado por: Severus Snape**

* * *

**Asunto: Pero…**

¡_No_ hemos dado ningún paso más en falso! ¡Hemos dado los correctos! Bueno, desde el incidente de la araña, en todo caso…

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: Eh…**

Cambio de tema, alguien?

**Posteado por: Ronald Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: ¿Cambio de tema?**

¡Me suena bien! ¿Por qué no hablamos sobre cómo los Weasleys pueden pagar un computador para postear en el blog?

**Posteado por: Draco Malfoy**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡Blog público!**

¡Es un blog público, Malfoy! ¡Deja a Ron en paz!

**Posteado por: Harry Potter**

* * *

**Asunto: ¿Si no qué?**

¿Si no qué, Potter? ¿Me vas a mandar a Ron? Estoy tan asustado, estoy temblando…

Además, ¿qué tiene que ver el hecho de que este sea un blog público con el hecho de que los Weasels [weasel significa comadreja] probablemente no pueden pagar un computador decente?

**Posteado por: Draco Malfoy**

* * *

**Asunto: Más es mejor**

Nosotros somos más, Malfoy. ¿No sabes contar? Son cuatro contra uno—cinco si cuentas a Potter. Y es WeasLEY.

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: Jaja…**

¿De verdad creen que pueden conmigo? Pónganme un dedo encima, y mi padre los hará picadillo en menos de lo que puedan decir "traidor a la sangre". Las conexiones Ministeriales superan cualquier pelea estúpida que puedan manejar.

**Posteado por: Draco Malfoy**

* * *

_Gracias por sus reviews!! Me encantan!!_


	4. Capítulo 4

_Hola!! Quería darles las gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews! Me alegra que les guste este fic! (sé que no es mío, sólo lo traduzco... pero igual... hace que valga la pena el trabajo :)_

_Sin más preámbulos, aquí les va otro capítulo!! Espero que les guste!!_

**Asunto: Blogs Personales**

Viendo que todos aquí tienen cosas que opinar (y después de haber visto a uno o dos estudiantes llorar frente a sus computadores), Dumbledore y yo hemos decidido darle a cada estudiante la oportunidad de crear un blog personal y una cuenta. Éstos van a ser tan privados o tan públicos como quieran. Pueden seguir posteando en el blog público si quieren, pero por favor, mantengan sus insultos fuera del área pública.

(Sí, Draco, estoy hablando contigo. Tú causaste esto. No estés orgulloso).

**Posteado por: Minerva McGonagall**

* * *

**Divagaciones de una Alumna Nueva**

_**Hermione Granger **_

En el instante en el que la Profesora McGonagall anunció los blogs personales, me creé uno. Son muy útiles, considerando que están protegidos no solo por contraseñas, sino también con hechizos de protección—ya saben, hechizos anti-hackers. Escuché el rumor de que si titubeas mucho tiempo al poner tu contraseña, una pared de fuego (literalmente) se interpone entre tú y tu teclado. Mis padres tuvieron un blog y ellos _nunca_ tuvieron ese problema. Qué mal que ellos no puedan ver éste. La Profesora McGonagall dijo que para los muggles sólo se ve como si el sitio no existiera.

Sé que lo mencioné antes, ¡pero esas escaleras son _horribles!_ ¡Horribles y asombrosas al mismo tiempo! Creo que son simplemente asombrosas porque nunca había visto nada como eso antes, ¡pero el escalón trampa ya me ha engañado dos veces! ¡Ugh! Pensarían que después de tres semanas aquí ya conozco los trucos, pero nooo…

Bueno, me está yendo bastante bien en mis clases. Es algo bueno, ya que papá dijo que si vamos a tener a una bruja en la familia, más vale que fuera buena. Estaba bromeando… un poco. Creo.

Transformaciones es una de las clases más interesantes que tengo, pero es la más difícil. Hasta ahora, soy la única que se las ha arreglado para convertir un fósforo en una aguja, lo cual es bastante genial. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras también es interesante. Lo que sabía sobre vampiros y hombres lobo no se compara en nada a lo que he aprendido estas tres últimas semanas. Las leyendas muggles no son nada comparadas con la información real.

Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre mis primeras semanas en Hogwarts.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_No te preocupes, Hermione. Te vas a acostumbrar a las escaleras muy pronto. Y déjame felicitarte una vez más por ser la primera de tu año en Transformaciones. ¡Mantén tu buen trabajo!_

_Profesora McGonagall_

_P.D.: El rumor de la pared de fuego es sólo eso: un rumor._

* * *

**Eh… Éste es Mi Blog**

_**Ronald Weasley**_

Sí. Éste es mi blog.

No se me ocurre mucho que decir. Malfoy apesta. Harry es genial (Bloqueé a Malfoy de este blog, por cierto).

No soporto Pociones.

Por otro lado, me encanta aquí. Hogwarts es tan divertido como mis hermanos me dijeron.

Tengo tarea. Bye.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡Wuhu! ¡Primeros en comentar! Malfoy sí apesta, ¿cierto? ¡Pero el colegio es lo máximo! Oh, y los VERDADEROS Weasley no muestran sabiduría!_

_Fred & George Weasley_

_-------------------------_

_Oye… ¡me mencionaste en tu blog! ¡Genial! A mí también me encanta Hogwarts._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**Pensamientos de Crabbe & Goyle**

Nos guztah el kezo.

i el pai.

el kuiditch es jenial tambien.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Am… genial. Escribieron mal queso, pie, gusta, Quidditch y genial._

_Draco Malfoy_

_----------------_

_¡JAJA, Draco! ¡Mis amigos son más inteligentes que los tuyos!_

_Ronald Weasley_

_----------------_

_ESO lo veremos, Weasley._

_Draco Malfoy_

_-----------------_

_¡Al menos Harry sabe escribir bien pie!_

_Ronald Weasley_

_

* * *

N/T: Ya saben qué hacer! ;)_

* * *


	5. Capítulo 5

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

Eh… sí. Soy Harry Potter, y este es mi blog.

Gran forma de empezar un blog, ¿cierto? Bueno, considerando que este es el primer blog que he tenido—mágico o no—tengo algunas cosas que aprender.

¿Por qué todo el mundo se enloquece cuando alguien dice "Voldemort"? Como si fuera una palabra maldita o algo. Sé que él es malvado—el mago más malvado en el último siglo, por lo que he escuchado—pero no hay nada malo en decir su nombre, ¿o sí? Aunque puede que haya algún tipo de magia extraña conectada con el nombre de la que aún no me he enterado. Como dije, soy nuevo en el mundo mágico.

Hogwarts es divertido. Me encanta aquí. Las únicas clases que no me gustan son Historia de la Magia y Pociones, las dos por culpa de los profesores. Snape es malo y Binns es aburrido (Me acabo de dar cuenta de cuán agradecido estoy de todos estos hechizos de privacidad y esas cosas. ¡Imagínense si Snape y Binns leyeran esto!).

Así que… eso. Por cierto, Ron es genial. Malfoy no.

* * *

_**Comentarios:**_

_Ten cuidado cuando dices su nombre, Harry. Lo llaman El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado por una buena razón._

_Profesora McGonagall_

_-----------------------_

_¡Todavía no puedo creer que digas su nombre! Estoy impresionado y choqueado al mismo tiempo. ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!_

_Ronald Weasley_

_-----------------------_

_Eres más genial que Malfoy—y puedes escribir bien pie._

_Fred & George Weasley_

_-----------------------_

_¿Ah?_

_Harry Potter_

_------------------------_

_Revisa el blog de Crabbe y Goyle. ¡Es divertidísimo!_

_Fred & George Weasley_

* * *

**Soy Genial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Ya vieron el título. Soy genial. Acéptalo, Potter.

Desde que Crabbe y Goyle pusieron su primer post en su blog, algunas personas se han burlado de mí por juntarme con imbéciles. Diciéndome que son estúpidos y que tienen el CI de una dona—pero sólo cuando unen su única neurona con la del otro.

(Nota para mí: Ser más amable con los sangre impura. Sólo los muggles y aquellos que han vivido con ellos saben lo que son los CIs y las donas).

Aunque nadie va a leer este blog, lo voy a decir igual. En defensa de Crabbe y Goyle: Son estúpidos. _Anormalmente _estúpidos. Pero es útil tenerlos cerca.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡No zomos eztupidos!_

_Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle_

_---------------------------_

_Hey, ¿acaso no acabo de decir que me gusta tenerlos cerca?_

_Draco Malfoy_

_--------------------------_

_Aahh… sii… perdohn…_

_Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle._

* * *

**Memorias de los Bromistas**

_**Fred & George Weasley**_

Hey, ¿alguien le puede dar las gracias a Crabbe y a Goyle? ¡Su blog es lo más gracioso que jamás hemos leído—y sabemos de cosas graciosas!

Desafortunadamente, Filch no. Nuestro castigo consistió en dos semanas de dolor y miseria, después de las cuales empezamos un blog. Sep.

De hecho, la parte del dolor y la miseria no estuvieron tan mal, porque volvimos para encontrarnos con el post más divertido que jamás hemos visto!

No sabíamos que era posible escribir pie mal, pero aparentemente lo es, porque Crabbe y Goyle lo hicieron.

No más bromas por ahora, en caso de que nuestros leales fans estén decepcionados (Sí, ¡sabemos quiénes son y los AMAMOS!)

Los Vociferadores nunca son divertidos, y escuchamos un rumor sobre Vociferadores Electrónicos. ¿Cómo funcionarán…? ¿Explotará la pantalla si no los abres o algo así? O se quedará ahí simplemente gritándote ¡¡¡¡¡ABRE LA MALDITA COSA!!!!!

Hmmmm… ojalá que sólo sea un rumor. Los Vociferadores comunes ya son lo bastante malos.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Sólo es un rumor. Además, los adultos prefieren comunicarse por carta. Creen que es mucho más personal, y hay algo inmensamente satisfactorio en abrir una carta escrita a mano y dejada por una lechuza._

_Percival Weasley_

_----------------------_

_Gracias a Dios por eso. Y sí, las lechuzas son más divertidas. No sé… un computador no puede encontrarte si te pierdes._

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

Wow.

Eso es todo lo que puedo decir después de leer el blog de Crabbe y Goyle.

Eso, y leer su blog es la mejor manera de sentirse inteligente.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¿Cierto que sí? Espero que posteen más seguido y que no nos bloqueen. No hay que comentar mucho para que no se den cuenta. Además, no creo que hayan descubierto cómo bloquear a la gente todavía._

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

**Pensamientos de Crabbe & Goyle**

_**Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle**_

No somoz eztupidos!

Zolo xke no cepamos eskrivir no signifika ke ceamos hidiotaz!

Draco, dega d rirt d nsotrz! Zabemos q lo asez!

* * *

**Eh… Este es Mi Blog**

_**Ronald Weasley**_

De hecho, Crabbe y Goyle, SÍ significa que son idiotas.

Tuve que tragarme un MONTÓN de comentarios viendo su blog. Quizá no me debería gustar tanto reírme de su estupidez… pero no lo puedo evitar. ¡Es tan divertido!

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Su blog es asombroso, ¿cierto? Quiero decir… Zu blog es hazsombrozo, sierto?_

_Fred & George Weasley_

_----------------------_

_¡Es muy gracioso! Me hace sentir inteligente…_

_Harry Potter_

* * *


	6. Capítulo 6

**Memorias de los Bromistas**

_**Fred & George Weasley**_

¿Recuerdan unas semanas atrás, cuando dijimos en el blog público que nos gustó "Surrender" de Cheap Trick? Bueno, mentimos. Nos _encanta_ "Surrender" de Cheap Trick. También nos encanta "The Immigrant Song" [La Canción del Inmigrante] de Led Zepplin, pero no sabemos qué opinar de "Ballroom Blitz" [Bombardeo en el Salón de Baile] de The Sweet. Suena bastante genial, pero la letra… bueno, la vamos a publicar aquí y ustedes opinan.

_[oh, últimamente ha sido muy difícil, vivir con lo que tú me haces_

_Mis sueños se han vuelto muy extraños, me gustaría contarte todo lo que veo_

_Veo un hombre en el fondo, de hecho, ¡sus ojos son tan rojos como el sol!_

_Y la chica de la esquina, no deja que nadie la ignore ¡porque cree que ELLA es la apasionada!_

_OH! SÍ! __¡Fue como un rayo! _

_¡Todos eran aterradores!_

_¡Y la música era tranquila!_

_¡Y todos empezaron a moverse!_

_(Coro) Y el hombre en el fondo dijo "¡Todos ataquen!" y se convirtió en el bombardeo del salón de baile_

_Y la chica de la esquina dijo "Chico, mejor te advierto, ¡esto se va a convertir en el bombardeo del salón de baile!"_

_Bombardeo del Salón de Baile_

_Tratando de alcanzar algo, no puedo tocar nada_

_Suavemente te llamo, y cuando apareces no queda nada de ti_

_Y el hombre en el fondo se ve listo para actuar mientras levanta sus manos hacia el cielo!_

_Y la chica de la esquina es lo peor para todos porque puede matarte con un solo guiño!_

_OH! SÍ!__!!!! __¡Fue eléctrico!_

_¡Tan aterradoramente frenético!_

_¡Y la banda se empezó a ir!_

_¡Porque todos dejaron de respirar!_

_¡Fue como un rayo!_

_¡Todos eran aterradores!_

_¡Y la música era tranquila!_

_¡Y todos empezaron a moverse!_

_Este es un bombardeo, bombardeo en el salón de baile]_

Y eso. Esa es "Ballroom Blitz". La hechizamos para que pudieran escuchar la canción… ¿no suena genial? Pero… no sabemos… todo el mundo dice que los ojos de Ya-Saben-Quién eran rojos…

¿Qué opinan ustedes?

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Cielos… ¡un Muggle vio a Ya-Saben-Quién y escribió una canción sobre eso! No creo que ustedes debieran estar escuchando esa canción, chicos…_

_Molly Weasley_

_----------------------_

_¿Por qué no?_

_Fred & George Weasley_

_-------------------------_

_Porque el tema de Ya-Saben-Quién no es para reírse._

_Molly Weasley_

_---------------------------_

_A mí me gustó…_

_Harry Potter_

_--------------------------_

_Mamá, ¡no es sobre Ya-Sabes-Quién! ¡Es sobre un sueño que tuvo el cantante!_

_Fred & George Weasley_

_-------------------------------_

_Ahora que lo mencionan, ES un poco espeluznante…_

_Ronald Weasley_

_-------------------------------_

_Sí, ¡un sueño sobre Ya-Saben-Quién!_

_Molly Weasley_

_--------------------------------_

_Su madre tiene razón: la canción no es apropiada para el colegio. Dumbledore se va a enterar de esto, chicos._

_Severus Snape_

* * *

**Asunto: Ballroom Blitz**

Me ha llamado la atención que la canción "Ballroom Blitz" ha causado algo de polémica en Hogwarts. El personal y estudiantes por igual han debatido si la canción es o no sobre El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, y algunos se han sentido ofendidos de que la gente tome tan a la ligera a un hombre tan malvado. En consecuencia, yo y el resto de los profesores hemos decidido que la canción queda prohibida. No está permitido cantarla por los pasillos, postearla en los blogs personales, ni pasarse copias de la letra. Es la única manera de evitar la polémica. Cualquiera que la haya posteado en su blog debe quitar los hechizos para que se pueda escuchar. Ahora estoy trabajando en una característica que permite a los estudiantes borrar ciertos posts.

**Posteado por: Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

**Asunto: Disculpa**

Sentimos mucho haber posteado "Ballroom Blitz". No teníamos idea de que ofendería a algunas personas, y no estábamos tratando de causar polémica. Sólo estábamos tratando de empezar una discusión semi-inteligente sobre los méritos de la canción. Vamos a borrar el post tan pronto como sea posible.

P.D.: Dumbledore, gracias por no darnos castigo o algo parecido. Profesor Snape, una gran disculpa para usted. Nos damos cuenta que lo ofendimos profundamente, y lo sentimos. De verdad, lo sentimos.

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Memorias de los Bromistas**

_**Fred & George Weasley**_

Bueno, no nos castigaron. Gracias a Dios por eso.

No teníamos idea de que una simple canción pudiera causar tanta polémica, o que un pequeño error hiciera que Snape nos odiara aun más.

De hecho, no creíamos que fuera posible que Snape nos odiara más de lo que ya lo hace, pero aparentemente lo es. Nos quitó diez puntos porque no limpiamos lo suficientemente rápido en Pociones. Después, en los pasillos, nos amenazó con quitarnos más puntos si no dejábamos de sonreír.

En resumen, está enojado.

Me pregunto si lo podríamos sobornar o algo… lo que sea con tal de que deje de odiarnos tanto…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Bueno, quizá si fueran un poco más discretos…_

_Molly Weasley_

_------------------------------------_

_Se han tomado su nuevo lema (los VERDADEROS Weasley no muestran sabiduría) muy literalmente. Sólo estoy feliz de no ser ustedes._

_Percival Weasley_


	7. Capítulo 7

**NiñoQueVivió: **Hola, Ron. ¿Estás?

**EscriboBienPie: **¿Me estarías hablando si no?

**NiñoQueVivió: **Oh, cierto. Lo siento.

**EscriboBienPie: **Entonces…

**NiñoQueVivió: **Entonces, ¿por qué crees que no han despedido a Snape todavía? Quiero decir, después de dejar entrar a un troll en Halloween…

**CuriosaNovata: **¡Cuidado con lo que dices, Harry! ¿Recuerdas cómo Snape entró en el blog de Fred y George?

**NiñoQueVivió: **Cierto. Lo siento.

**EscriboBienPie: **¡Vamos, Hermione! ¡No es como si estuviera viendo esta cosa del chat!

**MaestroDePociones: **Equivocado, Weasley.

**NiñoQueVivió: **Oh… perdón por lo de antes, Profesor… ¡No fue en serio, de verdad!

**MaestroDePociones: **Tenga cuidado con lo que dice, Potter, o será expulsado.

**NiñoQueVivió: **¿Expulsado? ¿Por _eso_?

**OrgullosaGryffindor: **Malfoy, ¡Sal de su conversación! No sólo es una conversación que debería ser privada, ¡pero hacerte pasar por un profesor! ¡Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin!

**MaestroDePociones:** ¡¿Cómo supo que era yo?!

**OrgullosaGryffindor:** Los profesores tenemos cuentas administrativas. Podemos sortear los hechizos anti-rastreo si sospechamos que los estudiantes están rompiendo las reglas. Ahora, tienes treinta segundos para desconectarte y SALIR de esta conversación antes de que te quite más de veinte puntos!

**NiñoQueVivió: **Gracias.

**CuriosaNovata: **¿Cómo lo hizo? Quiero decir, qué bueno que no se salió con la suya, pero… cómo se las arregló para…

**OrgullosaGryffindor: **No lo sé, pero Dumbledore se va a enterar de esto, ¡acuérdense de mí!

**OrgullosaGryffindor: **Por cierto, Harry, sé más cuidadoso con lo que dices en línea. Especialmente sobre los profesores.

**NiñoQueVivió: **Ok… gracias, Profesora McGonagall… y perdón.

**OrgullosaGryffindor: **Está bien. Sólo acuérdate de eso en el futuro. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que cazar a cierto Slytherin y decidir qué clase de castigo va a recibir.

* * *

**Asunto: Lo Siento Mucho**

Potter, siento haber hackeado la cuenta del Profesor Snape y usarla para asustarte. Profesor Snape, lamento haberme hecho pasar por usted. No va a pasar de nuevo.

**Posteado por: Draco Malfoy**

* * *

**Soy Genial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Me castigaron.

Qué estupidez.

Porque hackeé la cuenta de Snape para asustar a Potter.

Papá se va a enterar de esto. Le mandé una lechuza anoche, después de mi castigo con McGonagall.

Y ahora pusieron todas estas nuevas reglas de que no te puedes cambiar el nombre de usuario excepto con un permiso especial.

Qué estupidez.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Te va hacer bien el castigo, Malfoy. Te veo mañana, justo después de comer. Y no hay nada que tu padre pueda hacer al respecto._

_Profesora McGonagall._

* * *

**EscriboBienPie: **¡¡¡¡¡SÍ!!!!! ¡Castigaron a Malfoy!

**NiñoQueVivió: **¡Cool!

**NoSoySabio: **Aunque tienen que admitirlo, esa fue una muy buena broma…

**CuriosaNovata: **¡Fue malvado!

**BromistaPorSiempre: **Malvado, pero brillante.

**CuriosaNovata: **Fred, no seas tan…

**BromistaPorSiempre: **¿Tan qué? Y soy George.

**NoSoySabio: **¡LOL! ¡Ni siquiera en línea nos pueden distinguir!

**CuriosaNovata: **Por lo menos sabemos que esa broma no va a suceder nuevamente.

**EscriboBienPie: **Eso sí, sería divertido si Fred o George se la hicieran a Malfoy…

**BromistaPorSiempre: **Por eso dije que era brillante. Porque me encantaría hacérsela a cierta persona…

**NiñoQueVivió: **¿A cierta persona llamada Draco Malfoy?

**NoSoySabio: **No, a cierta persona cuyo nombre empieza con P y termina con Ercy.

**EscribioBienPie:** ¿Te refieres a Percy?

**NoSoySabio: **Sip.

**EscriboBienPie: **Mamá puede ver este blog, ¿saben?

**NoSoySabio: **Sí, por eso no lo vamos a hacer. Pero igual sería genial hacerse pasar por McGonagall y decirle que reprobó o algo…

**CuriosaNovata: **¡Eso sería cruel!

**BromistaPorSiempre: **¡Sería DIVERTIDO!

**CuriosaNovata: **Tengo tarea que hacer. Adiós.

**NiñoQueVivió:** ¡Adiós, Hermione!

**CuriosaNovata: **Si tuvieran algo de sentido común, Harry y Ron, ustedes también estarían haciendo su tarea.

**EscriboBienPie: **Mejor le hago caso a Hermione. Nos vemos.

**NiñoQueVivió:** Yo también me voy. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**OrgullosoSangrePura: **No puedo creer que me castigaran.

**SoyCrabbe: **se.

**SoyGoyle: **tan ztupido.

**OrgullosoSangrePura: **¿Podrían TRATAR de escribir bien?

**SoyGoyle: **ce yama lenwaje dl xat. No tiens q eskrivir vien.

**SoyCrabbe: **se. d exo es divrtido.

**OrgullosoSangrePura: **Es irritante.

**SoyGoyle: **rindet ala lokura, draco…

**OrgullosoSangrePura:** No me hagan empezar.

**SoyCrabbe: **mpzar ke?

**OrgullosoSangrePura: **A decir lo estúpida que es esa canción.

**SoyCrabbe: **ke kansion?

**OrgullosoSangrePura: **Surrender… de Cheap Trick…

**SoyCrabbe: **qn?

**OrgullosoSangrePura: **No importa.

* * *

**Soy Genial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Déjenme contarles un secreto.

Primero, déjenme asegurarme de que mamá y papá estén bloqueados de este post.

Ok, lo están.

Nunca van a saber que este post existe.

Como iba diciendo, el secreto. Como nadie excepto yo va a ver esto, lo puedo decir:

Me gusta "Surrender" de Cheap Trick.

Sí, sé que a esos traidores a la sangre de los Weasley les encanta. Sé que le molesta mucho a Snape. Y sé que fue escrita y cantada por muggles. Pero igual me gusta.

También me gusta Led Zepplin.

Mamá y papá no lo pueden saber nunca…

Pero igual me gusta.

Ahora voy a borrar este post. Sí, estoy paranoico.

¡¡¡¡Led Zepplin es lo MÁXIMO!!!!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Soy Genial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

No puedo… quitarme… esa… canción… muggle… de… la… cabeza…

Sip. Adivinaron. He tenido "The Immigrant Song" pegada por las últimas tres semanas. Desde que hice ese viajecito al mundo de la música Muggle, cada canción de Led Zepplin que he escuchado se me ha quedado pegada. No es que me importe, pero igual… es un poco vergonzoso admitir que uno es fan de la música Muggle.

Puede que los muggles sean estúpidos, pero hacen buena música.

* * *

**Quisiera No Ser Tan Torpe**

_**Neville Logbottom**_

Algo anda mal con Malfoy. No me ha molestado en todo el día.

Raro, lo sé.

Hmmm…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Yo noté lo mismo. Snape casi se enojó con él._

_Harry Potter_

_----------------------------_

_Me encantaría saber qué es lo que lo está haciendo tan… tolerable._

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

¿Adivinen qué?

¡Mañana es mi primer partido de Quidditch! ¡Cool!

Estaba sorprendido cuando entré al equipo… ¡Deberían haber visto la cara de Malfoy! ¡Y mañana voy a jugar por primera vez!

WUUUUUUUUUUUUUHUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_**Comentarios:**_

_¡No podemos esperar! Estamos seguros de que vas a ser mejor Buscador que el del año pasado…_

_Fred & George Weasley_

_-------------------------------_

_¡Venzan a Slytherin!_

_Percival Weasley_

_-------------------------------_

_¡Venceremos a Slytherin a golpes!_

_Fred & George Weasley_

_-------------------------------_

_¿Por qué a golpes?_

_Percival Weasley_

_------------------------------_

_Porque… ¿es Slytherin?_

_Fred & George Weasley_

_-----------------------------------_

_Hm… ¡Quizá deberían poner una araña gigante en SU baño! Así también los podrían vencer; ¡la araña haría el trabajo por ustedes!_

_Percival Weasley_

_-----------------------------------_

_¡Gran idea, Percy! Ya volvemos._

_Fred & George Weasley_

_-----------------------------------_

_Ni siquiera lo piensen._

_Profesora McGonagall_

_-----------------------------------_

_¡Buena suerte, Harry! Si necesitas, te puedo ayudar con tu tarea._

_Hermione Granger_

_----------------------------_

_¡Sí, buena suerte! ¡Hermione y yo te vamos a estar mirando!_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

**Asunto: GANAMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

GANAMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡En tu CARA, Slytherin!

Lo hicimos, lo hicimos, oh, sí, oh, sí!!!!!!!!!!

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: HURRA POR POTTER!!!!!!!!**

GANAMOS!!!!!!!!! Muy bien hecho, Potter!!!!

**Posteado por: Oliver Wood**

* * *

**Asunto: Hmph.**

Ganaron el partido. Gran cosa. Slytherin ha ganado la Copa de las Casas seis años seguidos.

**Posteado por: Draco Malfoy**

* * *

**Asunto: No más**

Slytherin ya no va a estar por mucho tiempo a la cabeza, Malfoy… ¡¡¡¡¡Gryffindor va a GANAR este año!!!!!

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: No se confíen**

Han ganado UN partido. Se requiere más que un solo juego de Quidditch para ganar la Copa de las Casas.

**Posteado por: Severus Snape**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Diario de un Maestro de Pociones**

_**Severus Snape**_

Antes, no estaba familiarizado con la música Muggle, ni era fanático de la poca que escuchaba. ¿Rock clásico? No, gracias. Prefiero las bandas mágicas. Ellos, al menos, cantan cosas con las que estoy familiarizado. Ahora que ese llamado "rock clásico" ha ganado sus fans aquí en Hogwarts, puedo decir sinceramente que lo odio.

Puede que este odio se deba al hecho de que los gemelos Weasley han estado cantando "Surrender" sin parar, o que la primera canción completa que escuché (cantada por los cantantes originales, no por los Weasley) la encontré ofensiva, insensible e increíblemente tonta. En conclusión, dos cosas: no me gusta el rock clásico y no me gusta la música Muggle.

Desafortunadamente, Dumbledore me ha informado que no puedo quitar puntos por cantar o tararear en clase o en los pasillos. Esto, además del hecho de que el alumno que creía que era mi aliado en todo este fiasco, aparentemente me ha traicionado. Sí, Draco Malfoy ha estado tarareando y silbando varias melodías—incluida "Surrender". Esa canción me está empezando a sacar de mis casillas.

Esta moda va a desaparecer pronto. Solo me voy a sentar y esperar a que llegue ese día, esperando que sea luego.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_A mí tampoco me volvió loco "Ballroom Blitz", pero estás siendo un poco extremista, ¿no crees? "Stairway to Heaven" es una muy linda canción. Pensaría que fue escrita por magos si no supiera mejor._

_Filius Flitwick_

_--------------------------_

_¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer que pasar tu tiempo escuchando esa basura Muggle?_

_Severus Snape_

_---------------------------_

_Me ayuda a concentrarme y relajarme después de un largo día—especialmente los días cuando enseño encantamientos convocadores y derribadores._

_Filius Flitwick_

_------------------------_

_No te lo tomes tan en serio, Severus._

_Minerva McGonagall._

* * *

**Memorias de los Bromistas**

_**Fred & George Weasley**_

La música Muggle es FANTÁSTICA!!!!!!

Sí, hemos tratado de variar un poco—fuera del reino del rock clásico hacia el reino de otro tipo de música—y nos ha GUSTADO lo que hemos escuchado!

Como a la última canción que publicamos no le fue muy bien, nos decidimos por una que no puede ser considerada ni insensible ni ofensiva. Bueno, aquí hay una canción de Relient K.

_All the pretty girls in the bathroom talkin'_

_[Todas las chicas lindas están hablando en el baño]_

_Who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins? _

_[¿A quien van a llevar al Sadie Hawkins?]_

_My ears were burnin' but I kept on walkin'_

_[Mis orejas estaban ardiendo pero seguí caminando]_

_Smile on my face and an air guitar rockin' _

_[Con una sonrisa en mi rostro y rockeando con una guitarra]_

_(Chorus) The Sadie Hawkin's Dance_

_[(Coro) El Baile de Sadie Hawkin]_

_And my khaki pants_

_[Y mis pantalones caqui]_

_There's nothing better, oh oh oh_

_[No hay nada mejor]_

_The girls ask the guys _

_[Las chicas invitan a los chicos]_

_It's always a surprise_

_[Siempre es una sorpresa]_

_There's nothing better_

_[No hay nada mejor]_

_Baby, do you like my sweater? _

_[Cariño, ¿te gusta mi suéter?]_

_Sittin' in the back of my next class nappin'_

_[Sentado al final de mi clase durmiendo]_

_Gotta give a speech, then bow to the clappin'_

_[Tengo que dar un discurso, y hacer reverencia ante los aplausos]_

_Told a funny joke, got the whole class laughin' _

_[Conté un buen chiste, toda la clase se rió]_

_Think I got a tan from the light in which I was baskin' _

_[Creo que me bronceé con la luz en la que estaba tomando sol]_

_(Coro) _

_Scan the cafeteria for some good seating_

_[Busco en la cafetería algún buen asiento]_

_Found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating_

_[Encontré un buen puesto en la mesa de las porristas]_

_The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating_

_[El quarterback me preguntó si me gustaría que me vencieran]_

_I said "That's one thing I won't be needing."_

_[Yo dije "Eso no va a ser necesario"]_

_Well, since I'm rather smart and cunning_

_[Bueno, y como soy inteligente y astuto]_

_I took off down the next hall running_

_[Salí al pasillo corriendo]_

_Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning_

_[Solo para ser detenido por una chica tan increíble]_

_Only to get stopped by a girl...so...stunning_

_[Solo para ser detenido por una chica… tan… increíble]_

_She said "You're smooth_

_[Me dijo "Eres tranquilo]_

_And good with talkin'_

_[Y __sabes hablar]_

_You're goin' with me to the Sadie Hawkins." _

_[Tú vas conmigo al Sadie Hawkins"]._

_(Coro X2) _

Después de una meticulosa búsqueda en Internet, descubrimos que el Baile de Sadie Hawkins en una tradición Muggle Americana en los colegios donde las chicas invitan a los chicos, en vez de al revés. Un quarterback es el equivalente al capitán de un equipo de Quidditch (eso creemos).

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Voy a pedirle a Dumbledore que prohíba la música Muggle._

_Profesor Snape_

_---------------------------_

_No lo va a hacer, lo sabes._

_Profesora McGonagall_

_---------------------------_

_¡Vamos, profesor! ¡A todos nos gusta!_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

**Asunto: Música Muggle**

Como saben, no hay posibilidad de que la música muggle sea prohibida (con la obvia excepción de "Ballroom Blitz"). Lo siento, profesor Snape, pero todos disfrutan de la música muggle. Alumnos, por favor sean considerados con aquellos a los que no les guste la música muggle y escúchenla despacio en sus salas comunes, y absténganse de cantarla por los pasillos.

**Posteado por: Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

**Revista de una Profesora de Transfiguración**

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

Estas últimas semanas me han confirmado lo que pensé todo el tiempo: Severus no tiene gusto para la música.

Lo siento, Severus, pero es la verdad. Odias "Stairway to Heaven" porque está escrita por muggles, detestas "Surrender" por la misma razón, ¡y ni siquiera le vas a dar una oportunidad a Relient K o a Within Temptentation! Es verdad que Relient K es un poco molesto, pero Within Temptation es realmente una banda muy talentosa. Escucha "Stand My Ground" si quieres una prueba.

Obviamente, estoy disfrutando mucho de esta nueva tendencia. Me ha dado una idea de cómo es otra cultura y de sus más diversas formas de arte. Espero encontrar otras bandas muggles que sean tan buenas como Within Temptation.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Le dije que era una banda asombrosa._

_Percival Weasley_

_----------------------------_

_No pensé que caerías tan bajo como para insultar mis preferencias musicales, Minerva. Si tú insultaste las mías, yo puedo insultar las tuyas. Y no necesito escuchar a Within Temptation para saber que no tienen talento._

_Severus Snape_

_-------------------------_

_Bien. Siento haberte insultado. Deja de insultarme a mí._

_Minerva McGonagall_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

Me castigaron.

Mi primer castigo en Hogwarts.

No lo puedo creer.

Aparte de eso, mi equipo de Quidditch me odia por haberlos hecho perder todos esos puntos.

Esto no está nada bien.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_No te preocupes, Harry. Hemos tenido muchos castigos antes, y hemos salido vivos._

_Fred & George Weasley_

_---------------------------_

_Vamos a recuperar esos puntos… de alguna forma. ¿Filch acepta sobornos?_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

Vi a Voldemort.

Mierda…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡¡¡¡DEJA DE DECIR SU NOMBRE!!!!_

_Ronald Weasley_

_---------------------------_

_¡No lo está DICIENDO, lo está ESCRIBIENDO!_

_Hermione Granger_

_---------------------------_

_¡¿Cuál es la diferencia?!_

_Ronald Weasley_

_-----------------------_

_No lo sé… ¡pero HAY una! ¡Puede escribir el nombre de Voldemort si se le da la maldita gana!_

_Hermione Granger_

_----------------------_

_¡¡¡¡NO TÚ TAMBIÉN!!!! ¡¡¡¡DEJA DE ESCRIBIR SU NOMBRE!!!!_

_Ronald Weasley_

_--------------------_

_Ok, ok, bien. ¿Cómo quieres decirle?_

_Hermione Granger_

_--------------------_

_Ya-Sabes-Quién._

_Ronald Weasley_

_--------------------_

_Voldemort es más fácil de escribir._

_Hermione Granger_

_--------------------_

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Ronald Weasley_

_----------------------_

_¡Ups! Lo siento…_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

**Eh… Este es Mi Blog**

_**Ronald Weasley**_

¡Mis dos mejores amigos dicen y escriben el nombre de Ya-Saben-Quién todo el tiempo! Sé que fueron criados por muggles, chicos, pero por favor, ¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN DE DECIR SU NOMBRE!!!!!

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡Está bien, lo siento! Lo podemos llamar… no lo sé…_

_Harry Potter_

_------------------------_

_¿Qué hay de Ya-Saben-Quién allá afuera, y… YSQ aquí?_

_Hermione Granger_

_-------------------------_

_Buena idea. Iba a sugerir Phil, pero YSQ sí es más fácil de escribir._

_Harry Potter_

_-----------------------_

_¿Phil? ¿Le querías decir al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos… Phil?_

_Ronald Weasley_

_--------------------_

_Hey… ¡nos gusta! ¡Cuidado con Phil, todo el mundo!_

_Fred & George Weasley_

_--------------------_

_Eehh… como que estaba bromeando._

_Harry Potter_

_--------------------_

_¿Qué importa? ¡Nos ENCANTAN las bromas!_

_¡¡¡¡OH, NO!!!! ¡¡¡¡ES PHIL!!!!_

_Fred & George Weasley_

* * *

**Diario de un Maestro de Pociones**

_**Severus Snape**_

Este va a ser un año agotador.

Ni siquiera ha terminado y los gemelos Weasley ya han posteado una canción ofensiva (y encontrado docenas de otras molestas canciones), han hecho popular la música muggle, y ahora han decidido llamar al Señor de las Tinieblas… Phil.

Si esto les parece ridículo, es porque _es_ ridículo. No sólo eso, sino que suena… mal. "¡Harry Potter venció a Phil!" "¡Phil se va a apoderar del mundo mágico!" "¡Cuidado! ¡Es Phil!".

No. Suena mal.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Interesante._

_Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

**Asunto: Phil**

Me ha llamado la atención que el popular nombre para El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado es ahora Phil. Paren. Algunos lo encuentran ofensivo, y todos los demás que no lo encuentran gracioso creen que es molesto. No le digan a Ya-Saben-Quién Phil. Soólo díganle YSQ.

**Posteado por: Minerva McGonagall**

* * *

**Memorias de los Bromistas**

_**Fred & George Weasley**_

Ya no podemos decirle a YSQ Phil. Días tristes.

¡Era muy divertido!

Qué estupidez… ¿por qué la gente tiene que sentirse ofendida?

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Porque él es malvado y decirle Phil es simplemente… malo._

_Profesora McGonagall_

_-----------------------_

_YSQ es más fácil de escribir, de todos modos._

_Ronald Weasley_

_---------------------_

_Sí, pero Phil es más fácil de decir que Ya-Sabes-Quién._

_Fred & George Weasley_


	11. Capítulo 11

**

* * *

**

Asunto: Finales

Los exámenes finales serán pronto. No hagan trampa; nos hemos asegurado de que no pase. Buena suerte.

**Posteado por: Minerva McGonagall**

* * *

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

Finales. Mierda.

Nunca antes había hecho un examen final mágico… y tampoco me iba tan bien en los muggles. Aunque era un poco complicado estudiar en la alacena bajo las escaleras, pero igual…

Probablemente voy a reprobar. Al menos en Pociones.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Si estudias, te debería ir bien._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_------------------_

_Si estás preocupado por los exámenes, sal del computador y ESTUDIA!!!!!_

_Hermione Granger_

_-------------------_

_Bien, bien, ¡Ahora me salgo!_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**Soy Genial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Sé que debería estar estudiando. Si hay una cosa que el dinero no puede comprar, son las buenas notas. Dumbledore dejó eso muy claro, y papá también. Qué estupidez.

Igual no tengo ganas de estudiar. A decir verdad, tengo ganas de escuchar música. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora… junto con estar feliz porque encontré una forma de bloquear a mamá y a papá de este blog y así no tengo que borrar mis posts. Porque no creo que hayan cambiado de parecer con respecto a la música muggle…

Pero igual me gusta.

Solo una ronda más de Relient K y después voy a estudiar…

Bueno, quizás una más…

Sólo una más…

* * *

**Asunto: Voldemort**

Sí. Estaba vivo. Y sí, estuvo aquí.

Sé que ha habido algunos rumores por ahí. Y déjenme asegurarles que el de que Voldemort estaba acechando en diferentes inodoros en los baños es falso. Ése es el fantasma de Myrtle la Llorona, y se esconde en UN inodoro en UNO de los baños de las chicas. No voy a decir quién inició esos rumores, pero tú sabes quién eres. Para. Estás causando miedos irracionales de usar los baños.

Harry Potter está en la enfermería en este momento, pero debería estar bien. Voldemort se fue, y no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

**Posteado por: Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

**Asunto: Cielos…**

¡Fue una broma y todo el mundo sabía! ¡No es mi culpa que la gente no sepa reconocer una BROMA!

**Posteado por: Draco Malfoy**

* * *

**Asunto: Wow…**

Ni siquiera NOSOTROS hubiéramos caído tan bajo.

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: Cállense**

No caí "tan bajo". Se lo dije a UNA persona como BROMA y pensé que entendería que era broma. No es mi culpa que la gente sea estúpida.

**Posteado por: Draco Malfoy**

* * *

**Asunto: YSQ**

¿Podemos llamarlo así, POR FAVOR?

**Posteado por: Ronald Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: Ron…**

Como le dije a tu amigo Harry, el miedo al nombre sólo agranda el temor al hombre. No hay nada que temerle a un simple nombre.

**Posteado por: Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

**Asunto: ¿¡Harry!?**

Quiere decir… ¿Qué despertó? ¿Lo podemos ir a ver? ¿Está bien?

**Posteado por: Hermione Granger**

* * *

**Asunto: Sí**

Harry está bien. Puedes ir a verlo, pero Madame Pomfrey sugirió que limiten las visitas a unos cuantos minutos.

**Posteado por: Albus Dumbledore**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Asunto: El Fin**

Hemos llegado al final de otro año, ¡y qué año tan interesante! No hay necesidad de contarles todo lo que pasó, pero si se quedó dormido todo el año, pregúntele a alguien que haya estado despierto.

Parece que Slytherin ganó el campeonato de las Casas una vez más, logrando ser campeones por siete años seguidos. Muy impresionante. Sin embargo, una sorpresa se viene en el banquete de esta noche.

Este blog va a estar inactivo durante el verano por la simple razón de que todos los profesores van a estar muy ocupados para mirarlo, y creo que la mayoría de los alumnos van a estar muy ocupados como para postear (y está la fuerte tentación para los profesores de quitar puntos durante las vacaciones, y eso no es justo).

Así que adiós, ¡y disfruten de su verano!

**Posteado por: Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

¡No puedo creer que este año ya se haya acabado! Es casi muy pronto…

Aparte de Malfoy y de mi encuentro con Voldemort, me gusta Hogwarts. No quiero volver donde los Dursley, eso es seguro.

Oh, bueno. Igual puedo escribir…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Te vamos a echar de menos este verano, Harry. Quizá puedas venir a visitarnos a casa… ¡eso sería genial!_

_Ronald Weasley_

_--------------------------_

_Voy a escribir tan seguido como pueda. Lo prometo. Si sólo dejaran activo el blog en el verano…_

_Hermione Granger_

_--------------------------_

_Oh, bueno. No tengo computador de todos modos, y los Dursley probablemente no me dejen usar el suyo. Escribiría MUCHO._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**Diario de un Maestro de Pociones**

_**Severus Snape**_

Ah, el verano. En todos mis años enseñando, nunca había esperado tanto las vacaciones de verano como esperé éstas. Esto se debe en gran parte a los gemelos Weasley y a su irritante música—y su nuevo y desagradable hábito de decirle Phil al Señor de las Tinieblas, y de que andan gritando su lema a los cuatro vientos.

Pero este verano es mi descanso de ellos. Lo voy a aprovechar al máximo, ya que se va a terminar pronto.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_No es tan malo, Severus. Además, dejaron de decirle Phil a YSQ. No vas a tener de qué preocuparte el próximo año._

_Filius Flitwick_

_------------------_

_Oh, qué poco sabes, Filus…_

_Severus Snape_

_-----------------_

_¿¡Qué quiere decir ESO!?_

_Filius Flitwick_

_-----------------_

_Sólo dejaron de decirle Phil porque los obligaron, y el próximo año van a volver a Hogwarts, y su molesta música va a volver con ellos._

_Severus Snape_

_------------------_

_Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles…_

_Filius Flitwick_

_---------------------_

_Nunca me voy a unir a ellos._

_Severus Snape_

* * *

**Asunto: Cool!!!!!!!**

Potter y sus amigos hicieron que ganáramos la Copa de las Casas!!!! En tu CARA, Slytherin!!!!

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: GANAMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Y pensé que íbamos a PERDER!!!! Bien hecho, Potter!!!! Ganaste esos puntos de vuelta!!!!

**Posteado por: Oliver Wood**

* * *

**Asunto: ¿Y?**

Ganaron por 10 puntos. Gran cosa.

**Posteado por: Draco Malfoy**

* * *

**Asunto: IGUAL GANAMOS!!!!!**

Igual ganamos!!! Y eso es todo lo que importa!!!!!!

**Posteado por: Ronald Weasley**

_Ahí está el primer año completo!! No se preocupen, que todavía queda mucho blog de Hogwarts... y se pone mejor!_

_De más está decirles que dejen reviews!! _

_Cuídense!_

* * *


	13. Capítulo 13

**Asunto: ¡Bienvenidos de Vuelta!**

Como dice el título, ¡bienvenidos de vuelta a Hogwarts! Espero que hayan tenido un buen verano. Sé que yo sí. ¡Empiecen a postear cuando quieran! ¡Espero con ansias otro emocionante año!

**Posteado por: Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

**Asunto: ¿Broma?**

Sé que cada año _alguien_ tiene que ser el primero en meterse en problemas, pero ¿_por qué_ siempre tiene que ser uno de _mis_ estudiantes? De hecho, este año son dos. Harry y Ron, los tengo vigilados…

**Posteado por: Minerva McGonagall**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡No fue nuestra intención!**

En serio, ¡no quisimos! Como dije antes, ¡la entrada a la plataforma estaba cerrada! No hubiéramos podido subir al tren aunque hubiéramos querido –y créame, ¡queríamos!

**Posteado por: Harry Potter**

* * *

**Asunto: Lo Que Deberían Haber Hecho Es…**

¡Cualquier cosa menos lo que hicieron!

**Posteado por: Minerva McGonagall**

* * *

**Asunto: Así Que…**

¿Así que tendrían que haber corrido por la estación en ropa interior gritando "¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!!"?

Oye… ¡quizá NOSOTROS deberíamos hacer eso la próxima vez!

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Ahora NO es el momento para bromear! Y no, bajo NINGUNA circunstancia van a correr por King's Cross (o cualquier otro lugar) en ropa interior gritando "¡Feliz Año Nuevo!"

Ron, ¡no tienes idea en el problema en el que te has metido!

**Posteado por: Molly Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: Hmm…**

¿Podemos correr vestidos gritando otra cosa? Quizás algo como "¡¡¡¡¡VIVAN LAS LLAMAS!!!!!"

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡¡¡No!!!**

¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!

**Posteado por: Molly Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Lo siento!!!!!!!**

Creo que me merecía ese Vociferador… pero igual, ¡¡¡¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!!!!!

**Posteado por: Ronald Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: No es la Forma**

Aunque entiendo su deseo hacer una… digamos… entrada impresionante, asustar a los muggles no es la forma, señor Potter. Quizá deba tratar de una manera más sutil. Creo que la ropa adecuada siempre ayuda a hacer una impresionante entrada.

Quédese a mi lado, Potter, y nada le va a salir mal.

**Posteado por: Gilderoy Lockhart**

* * *

**Asunto: Eeh…**

Gracias, profesor. Aunque estoy bien así… en serio…

**Posteado por: Harry Potter**

* * *

**Asunto: Ah…**

Tratando de ser modesto, ¿eh? Bueno, la modestia es una cualidad que puede hacerte popular. Sólo no deje que interfiera en su camino.

**Posteado por: Gilderoy Lockhart**

* * *

**NiñoQueVivió: **Profesora McGonagall, ¿está ocupada?

**OrgullosaGryffindor: **No, Harry. ¿Qué necesitas?

**NiñoQueVivió: **Eh… ¿El Profesor Lockhart también tiene una cuenta administrativa?

**OrgullosaGryffindor: **Desafortunadamente, sí. Todos los profesores tienen una.

**NiñoQueVivió: **Rayos… ¿Entonces eso significa que puede controlar mis chats y mi blog y esas cosas?

**OrgullosaGryffindor:** Puede entrar a tus conversaciones y a tu blog, pero no los puede controlar. Y sí, puede leer tu blog.

**NiñoQueVivió:** Ok…

**OrgullosaGryffindor:** Pero no te preocupes. Probablemente está muy ocupado mirando su propio reflejo como para molestarse en leer tu blog personal –en el que sólo puede entrar si sospecha que algo anda mal. Más de dos intromisiones van a alertar a Dumbledore, y Lockhart va a tener que dar una explicación. Tu blog debería estar seguro.

**NiñoQueVivió:** Ok. ¡Gracias, Profesora!

**OrgullosaGryffindor:** De nada.

* * *

**NiñoQueVivió: **Ok, Lockhart no puede controlar nuestras conversaciones.

**EscriboBienPie: **¿Estás seguro?

**NiñoQueVivió: **Sí. Le pregunté a McGonagall.

**EsbriboBienPie: **Bien. Así que si digo que es egocéntrico…

**NiñoQueVivió: **Sólo sería capaz de leerla si quisiera meterse en nuestra convo.

**EscriboBienPie: **¿Convo?

**NiñoQuevivió: **Conversación.

**EscriboBienPie: **¿Así que nuestro chat es seguro? ¡Genial!

**NiñoQueVivió: **Sip.

**EscriboBienPie: **Déjame celebrar esto diciendo que su túnica turquesa es FEA!!!!

**NiñoQueVivió: ¡**LOL! ¡Cierto!

**CuriosaNovata: **¡No es fea!

**EscriboBienPie: **¡Sí lo es! Es tan brillante y… ¡horrible!

**CuriosaNovata: **Su túnica turquesa está perfectamente bien, ¡y él tiene derecho a usar lo que se le dé la gana!

**EscriboBienPie: **Desafortunadamente.

**NiñoQueVivió:** Eh… chicos…

**CuriosaNovata: **Tengo tarea que hacer. Si tuvieran un poco de sentido común, dejarían de molestar a Lockhart y harían su tarea también.

**EscriboBienPie: **Bueno…

**NiñoQueVivió: **Nos vemos en la biblioteca, Ron.

**EscriboBienPie: **Espera… ¿no te vas a quedar unos minutos más sólo para molestarla?

**NiñoQueVivió: **No cuando tiene razón.

**EscriboBienPie: **Bueno. Nos vemos en la biblioteca.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado!! Ya saben qué hacer! --tos--review--tos--_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Eh… Éste es Mi Blog**

_**Ronald Weasley**_

Lockhart es irritante. Hoy nos hizo una interrogación sobre él. ¡Una _interrogación_! Y se sintió insultado de que la mayoría de nosotros no hubiera leído su "autobiografia" (no creo que haya escrito bien eso… ¿o sí? Odiaría escribir peor que Crabbe y Goyle) y de que hubiéramos contestado casi todas mal.

¿Debería preocuparme que Hermione las haya tenido casi todas buenas?

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Sí. Yo estoy preocupado._

_Harry Potter_

_----------------------_

_¡Debería darles vergüenza no haber leído los libros de Lockhart más detenidamente! De haber sido así, no hubieran reprobado la interrogación. ¡Y el SÍ hizo todo lo que dijo que hizo! ¡Sólo pregúntenle!_

_Hermione Granger_

_------------------------_

_Oh, claro, ¡LOCKHART es la fuente más confiable para eso!_

_Ronald Weasley_

_----------------------_

_No me gusta mucho Lockhart. Creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ron; probablemente sea un fraude._

_Por cierto, es "autobiografía", no "autobiografia". Es con tilde en la "i"._

_Percival Weasley_

_----------------------_

_¡Porque todos sabemos que la gramática es lo más importante en la vida!_

_Fred & George Weasley_

_----------------------_

_¡Él PREGUNTÓ! ¡Él quería saber si lo había escrito bien porque no quería escribir como Crabbe y Goyle! (Quienes, por cierto, postearon algo nuevo y no han descubierto cómo bloquear a la gente de él. Aparentemente Malfoy tampoco los ha ayudado con eso)._

_Percival Weasley_

_-----------------------_

_Oooohhh… ¿la Brigada de Estúpidos posteó algo nuevo? ¡COOL!_

_Fred & George Weasley_

* * *

**Pensamientos De Crabbe & Goyle**

_**Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle**_

emoz desidido q ns guzta el lnguaj dl xat. no tiens q tner vuena gramatika o eskrivir vien.

Azi q lo bamos a huzar +.

Q mal q no lo pdams huzar en l papl.

Oh vueno.

Nustro blg lo an vizitdo muxas przons. Ls guztams, kreo.

O ez kreems? No savmos. Nadie komnta. raro.

Vueno.

Blgear es divrtido.

Tmb xatear.

Ns gzta el intr nt.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Ningún comentario ha sido publicado._

* * *

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

Wow.

De nuevo, eso es todo lo que puedo decir después de leer el último blog de Crabbe y Goyle (a través de la risa, claro).

Sé que son los amigos de Malfoy, ¡pero su blog es tan gracioso! Me hace sentir inteligente, incluso comparado con Hermione.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Me hace sentir MUY inteligente._

_Ronald Weasley_

_-----------------_

_¡Ese blog haría a cualquiera sentirse inteligente!_

_¿Te sientes tonto comparado conmigo? Lo siento… no era mi intención que te sintieras así…_

_Hermione Granger_

_------------------_

_No, no me siento estúpido comparado contigo… sólo… menos inteligente de lo que tú eres._

_Harry Potter_

_------------------_

_¡Pero no se te ocurra ser más tonta!_

_Ronald Weasley_

_-----------------_

_¿Estás diciendo eso porque necesitas mi ayuda con tu tarea?_

_Hermione Granger_

_-----------------_

_Sí._

_Ronald Weasley_

_-----------------_

_Oh, bueno. Eso es mejor que nada, supongo._

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

**Diario de un Maestro de Pociones**

_**Severus Snape**_

Un nuevo año escolar. Yupi.

Un nuevo año escolar significa un año más con los gemelos Weasley y su horrible "música". Honestamente, no sé cómo pueden considerar eso como música, pero de alguna manera se las arreglan para escucharla constantemente.

Ahora más y más estudiantes se están subiendo al bus de la "música muggle" y lo están manejando con alegría y están escuchando a Relient K y Led Zepplin.

Y yo me encuentro necesitando un Hechizo de Silencio Permanente, el cual no existe. Y aunque existiera, estoy seguro de que Dumbledore no lo permitiría.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Supéralo, Severus._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_------------------------_

_Como obviamente ignoraste mi sugerencia de escuchar "Stairway to Heaven" y la de Minerva de que escucharas a Within Temptation, voy a sugerirte un nuevo grupo (bueno, de hecho no es "nuevo", pero recién se están haciendo populares en Hogwarts. Escucha Goo Goo Dolls. Son bastante talentosos, medio suaves y muy agradables de escuchar._

_Filius Flitwick_

_-------------------_

_No los va a escuchar, Filius…_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_-------------------_

_Por una vez tienes razón, Minerva. No tengo deseos de escuchar a los Goo Goo Dolls._

_Severus Snape_

_-------------------_

_¿Ves?_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_--------------------_

_Oh, bueno. Valió la pena tratar._

_Filius Flitwick_

* * *


	15. Capítulo 15

**Yo Mágico**

_**Gilderoy Lockhart**_

No soy el tipo de persona que se pierde una oportunidad; tan pronto como el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras quedó disponible, fui el primero en ofrecerme (Bueno, el primero que _importaba_. Soy, después de todo, el que obtuvo el trabajo).

Así que cuando descubrí que podía tener uno de esos blogs personales, me hice uno enseguida. Son muy divertidos. Y si se preguntan por qué el título, fue sacado de mi autobiografía, _Yo Mágico_, ahora en las tiendas. Si compraron una copia, ¡yo estaría feliz de autografiárselas!

En fin, ¿dónde estaba? Ah, sí, el blog. Bueno, supongo que se supone que escriba sobre mi vida, así que aquí va:

Soy el increíblemente exitoso Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. He viajado alrededor del mundo, ayudando a la gente dondequiera que pueda, antes de regresar a Gran Bretaña para compartir mi extenso conocimiento con la próxima generación de magos y brujas (Claro, el personal también se ha beneficiado con mi destreza… ¡solo pregúntenle a la Profesora Sprout! La ayudé a curar al Sauce Boxeador hace poco… ¡pero no quiero que piensen que sé más que ella!).

Ah, sí. Me gusta mucho Hogwarts.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Grrrrrrr…_

_Pomona Sprout_

_---------------------_

_¿Por qué tan enojada, Pomona?_

_Gilderoy Lockhart_

_---------------------_

_¡Es "Profesora Sprout"!_

_Pomona Sprout_

_-----------------------_

_Dejas que los otros profesores te digan Pomona… y yo dejo que tú me digas Gilderoy…_

_Gilderoy Lockhart_

_------------------------_

_¡Y no te voy a dejar que me digas Pomona! __¡Es Sprout o Profesora Sprout!_

_Pomona Sprout_

_-----------------------_

_Oh. ¿Te gusta mi blog ?_

_Gilderoy Lockhart_

_-------------------------_

_¡No!_

_Pomona Sprout_

* * *

**HerbologistaHufflepuff: **Puedo decir sinceramente que odio al Profesor Lockhart.

**OgullosaGryffindor: **Te tomó bastante tiempo.

**HerbologistaHufflepuff:** ¿Qué quieres decir?

**OrgullosaGryffindor: **La mayoría de nosotros decidió que lo odiaba desde el momento en el que mostró su presumido rostro en el Gran Salón.

**HerbologistaHufflepuff: **Oh. Bueno, me gusta darle a todo el mundo una oportunidad…

**OrgullosaGryffindor: **A mí también. Me gusta darles UNA oportunidad, y si lo arruinan, es su culpa.

**HerbologistaHufflepuff: **Es irritante…

**EncantadorRavenclaw: **¡Dímelo a mí! ¡Apenas puede hacer un encantamiento Defensivo y me estaba diciendo que lo estaba enseñando mal!

**OrgullosaGryffindor: **¿Por qué no me sorprende?

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin: **Porque es un presumido estúpido que necesita que lo despidan rápido y dolorosamente.

**OrgullosaGryffindor: **¿Cómo despides a alguien dolorosamente?

**OrgullosaGryffindor: **Espera… ¿Severus? ¿Eres tú?

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin: **¿Quién más estaría usando el nombre "CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin"?

**OrgullosaGryffindor: **Nadie, pero me estaba preguntando por qué estás de MI parte…

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin: **Porque por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Minerva. Y contestando tu pregunta anterior; se despide a alguien dolorosamente, causándole dolor antes de despedirlo.

**HerbologistaHufflepuff: **Oooohh… normalmente no apoyo la tortura… ¡pero me atrevería a decir que suena bastante atractiva la idea!

**EncantadorRavenclaw: **¡Yo también! Pero, ¿cómo hacemos para, como tú dices, "despedirlo rápido y dolorosamente"?

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin: **Ahí es donde nos encontramos con varios problemas, y el más obvio de todos tiene las iniciales "Albus Dumbledore".

**EncantadorRavenclaw: **Hmmm… Les haré saber si se me ocurre algo.

**HerbologistaHufflepuff: **Por cierto, Severus, ¿por qué el nombre "CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin"?

**OrgullosaGryffindor: **¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que dos de tus alumnos no sepan escribir bien?

**EncantadorRavenclaw: **¡Jajaja! Casi me olvidé de Crabbe y Goyle…

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin: **Su ortografía va a mejorar, acuérdense de mí…

**HerbologistaHufflepuff: **Eso no suena bien…

**OrgullosaGryffindor: **Ni agradable… al menos para Crabbe y Goyle.

**EncantadorRavenclaw: **Severus, ¿sigues aquí?

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin: **Claro que sí.

**EncantadorRavenclaw: **Lo siento. Es que a veces el iconito ese dice que estás conectado cuando de verdad estás desconectado.

**EncantadorRavenclaw: **En fin, lo que iba a decir era que deberías enfocar tu "energía torturadora" más en Lockhart y menos en tratar de mejorar la ortografía de Crabbe y Goyle.

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin: **Hmmm…

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin: **Adiós.

* * *

_Gracias por sus reviews y por las alertas!! Sigan asì!!_

_xoxo_


	16. Capítulo 16

**HogwartsCOOL!:** ¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter? ¿Eres tú?

**NiñoQueVivió: **Sí… ¿quién es?

**HogwartsCOOL!: **¡Soy yo, Colin! ¡Colin Creevey!

**NiñoQueVivió: **Oh. Ah… hola, Colin… ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

**HogwartsCOOL!: **Eres el único con el nombre de usuario "NiñoQueVivió". Impresionante, si me preguntas. Digo, lo de vivir. ¡Sobreviviste a YSQ! (¿Así es como lo llaman aquí? ¿YSQ? Es lo que he escuchado…)

**NiñoQueVivió: **Am… sí… no sé cómo lo hice…

**HogwartsCOOL!: **¿Acaso importa? Digo, ¡SOBREVIVISTE! ¡Y ahora estás en el equipo de Quidditch! ¡Es genial! ¿En qué posición juegas? Buscador, ¿cierto? ¿Qué hace el buscador? ¿Busca cosas?

**NiñoQueVivió: **Ah… sí. Escucha, te lo explico después. Me tengo que ir.

**HogwartsCOOL!: **¡Adiós, Harry! Nos vemos luego, ¿sí?

* * *

**Eh… Éste es Mi Blog**

_**Ronald Weasley**_

¡Malfoy dijo la palabra con 's'!

Sé que no debería sorprenderme, ¡pero igual! _¡Le dijo a Hermione la palabra con 's'!_

Ojalá mi varita hubiera funcionado mejor… _¡él_ debería haber sido el que escupiera babosas, no yo!

Ese pequeño…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡¿LE DIJO LA PALABRA CON 'S'?!_

_Percival Weasley_

_----------------------_

_¡Claro que sí! ¡Los dos estuvimos ahí! Fue en una práctica de Quidditch—por cierto, ¡¡¡nos robaron la cancha!!!_

_Fred & George Weasley_

_---------------------_

_¿Ellos QUÉ?_

_Percival Weasley_

_---------------------_

_Se suponía que nosotros usaríamos la cancha de Quidditch hoy, pero la robaron! ¡Esos infelices! ¡También tienen nuevas escobas!_

_Fred & George Weasley_

_---------------------_

_Espera… ¿Qué estaba haciendo Draco Malfoy en la cancha de Quidditch? No querrán decir que…_

_Percival Weasley_

_---------------------_

_Sip. Es su nuevo buscador._

_Fred & George Weasley_

_--------------------_

_Grrrrr…_

_Percival Weasley_

_-------------------_

_Sí, "Grrr" fue exactamente lo que yo dije._

_Harry Potter_

_-------------------_

_¿Quieres que lo matemos por ti? ¡Asesinamos barato!_

_Fred & George Weasley_

_-------------------_

_Diría que sí si no se metieran en problemas._

_Harry Potter_

_--------------------_

_Bueno, de todas formas lo íbamos a matar…_

_Fred & George Weasley_

* * *

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

No lo puedo creer. Malfoy es el nuevo Buscador de Slytherin.

Sólo porque su padre es condenadamente rico, espero que sepan eso.

(Acabo de darme cuenta de que no sé a quién le hablo… ¿Al computador?)

Hablando de hablar, lo más raro y escalofriante me pasó ayer durante el castigo.

Estaba contestando las cartas de los fans de Lockhart cuando de repente escuché una voz… decía algo como "Ven a mí… déjame matarte... déjame destrozarte…"

Casi me mató del susto. ¿y saben qué es lo más raro de todo?

Que Lockhart no lo escuchó.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Eso no es nada bueno, Harry. Quizá debas ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey._

_Hermione Granger_

_------------------_

_Madame Pomfrey no va a poder ayudarlo mucho… no cuando el problema es que esté escuchando voces._

_Ronald Weasley_

_-----------------_

_Probablemente estaba cansado. Después de todo, era casi medianoche._

_Harry Potter_

_-----------------_

_Cuando yo me canso, ¡no escucho voces hablando de asesinato!_

_Hermione Granger_

_-------------------_

_Estoy bien, Hermione. Quizá fue sólo mi imaginación._

_Harry Potter_

_-------------------_

_Esperemos que sí._

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

Escuché esa voz de nuevo…

Y cuando salí de las mazmorras, había algo escrito en la pared:

LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.

ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO, CUIDADO.

No sé lo que significa…

Pero la Sra. Norris estaba Petrificada –se veía muerta—y Malfoy dijo que los hijos de muggles eran los siguientes.

Tengo miedo…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Voy a estar bien, Harry. Malfoy no me puede hacer daño y no le tengo miedo._

_Hermione Granger_

_------------------_

_¿La Cámara de los Secretos? Pero si es sólo una leyenda…_

_Percival Weasley_

_------------------_

_No es nada. Harry no hizo nada, sé que no lo haría._

_Ronald Weasley_

_--------------------_

_¡No lo estaba acusando de nada!_

_Percival Weasley_

_-------------------_

_Está bien, lo siento._

_Ronald Weasley_


	17. Capítulo 17

**Pensamientos De... Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

No puedo dormir.

Son las 10 p.m. y estoy en la enfermería… solo… sin nada que hacer. Creo que no hay mucho que hacer cuando los huesos en tu brazo están volviendo a crecer… estúpido Lockhart.

En fin, creo que ya casi han crecido todos. Casi puedo mover el brazo. Si Lockhart no me hubiera removido todos los huesos, ahora lo estaría estrangulando. Aunque, si no me hubiera removido todos los huesos, no tendría ninguna razón para estrangularlo…

Los 2 de Slytherin más divertidos no han posteado de nuevo, ninguno de mis amigos está conectado –probablemente duermen-- y es realmente difícil escribir con una sola mano. Rayos… no puedo ni hacer un signo de exclamación…

Odio a Lockhart.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Perdón por no visitarte anoche... Madame Pomfrey no nos dejó. ¿Escuchaste lo que le pasó a Colin Creevey?_

_Hermione Granger_

_-----------------------_

_¡Sí! Qué miedo… Pobrecito…_

_Harry Potter_

_----------------------_

_¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Pobrecito? Por lo que sabemos, ¡Malfoy lo mató!_

_Ronald Weasley_

_----------------------_

_Colin no está muerto… la Profesora Sprout va a hacer un tipo de poción de mandrágora cuando estén listas…_

_Hermione Granger_

_----------------------_

_Tengo algo que decirles cuando Madame Pomfrey me deje salir de aquí…_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**Diario de una Joven Gryffindor**

_**Ginevra Weasley**_

No lo puedo creer.

Colin fue petrificado.

Se sentaba a mi lado en Encantamientos… ¡y era muy simpático! Un poco hablador, ¡pero simpático! Y ahora… Lo visité en la enfermería… parece muerto. Todos dicen que no lo está, pero igual…

Tengo tanto miedo…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Está bien, Ginny. Colin va a volver a la normalidad tan pronto como la Profesora Sprout haga esa cosa de mandrágora…_

_Ronald Weasley_

_-------------------_

_Oh, no te asustes, Ginny. Todo va a salir bien._

_Percival Weasley_

* * *

**Memorias de los Bromistas**

_**Fred & George Weasley**_

Percy se enojó con nosotros.

¿Por qué, se preguntan? ¿Qué broma fue tan increíble que Percy creyó que valía la pena amenazarnos con escribir a mamá para contarle?

Bueno, no fue una broma; y si nos preguntan a nosotros, no merecíamos que nos gritara. Sólo estábamos tratando de ser buenos hermanos mayores y animar a nuestra hermanita. ¡No sabíamos que le iba a dar pesadillas! En serio, ¡la mayoría de la gente cree que es _gracioso_ cuando nos cubrimos de piel y saltamos por detrás de una estatua!

Ginny, si estás leyendo esto, lo sentimos. Sabemos que ya nos disculpamos en persona, pero lo queremos hacer de nuevo. No sabíamos que estabas tan asustada de lo que sea que haya atrapado a Colin, y si hay cualquier cosa que podamos hacer para animarte, dinos. ¿Está bien?

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Gracias por disculparse. Por una vez, hicieron lo correcto._

_Percival Weasley_

_--------------------_

_Está bien… sólo no lo hagan de nuevo…_

_Ginevra Weasley_

* * *

**Asunto: Club de Duelo**

Vamos a abrir un Club de Duelo aquí en Hogwarts para todos los alumnos interesados en el fino arte de la autodefensa a través del duelo mágico. Todos los alumnos interesados deberán venir al Gran Salón esta noche, a las 8p.m.

**Posteado por: Gilderoy Lockhart**

* * *

**LindaPansy: **vas al club d duelo sta noxe, draco?

**OrgullosoSangrePura: **YAAAAA!!!!!! ¡¿Acaso TODOS tienen que usar mala ortografía aquí?!

**LindaPansy: **se iama lenguag d xat, draco. Ace + facl scribr.

**OrgullosoSangrePura: **Bueno, es irritante.

**OrgullosoSangrePura: **¿Realmente es TAN difícil escribir unas cuantas letras más?

**LindaPansy: **eso n imprta. Vas o no?

**OrgullosoSangrePura: **Sí, sí voy. ¿Y tú?

**LindaPansy: **asi planeo. Crabbe + goyle van?

**SoyCrabbe: **io si. Vas, greg?

**SoyGoyle: **se.

**LindaPansy: **kool. Ls veo aia.

**OrgullosoSangrePura: **Esperen. ¿Lockhart lo va a dirigir?

**AmoAMiGato: **no se. Pued sr.

**LindaPansy: **spro q no.

**AmoAMiGato: **s lindo…

**OrgullosoSangrePura: **¡Pero es irritante! ¡Y convirtió DCOA en Gilderoy Lockhart 101! ¡¡Lo único que aprendemos es sobre él y sobre lo que ha hecho!!

**LindaPansy: **olvidalo, draco. Dcoa s facil aora.

**OrgullosoSangrePura: **Es estúpido ahora…

**AmoAMiGato: **o, vamos. L club d duelo dbria cr + divrtido.

**LindaPansy: **se. Nos vmos aia, millicent.

**AmoAMiGato: **t vas?

**LindaPansy: **se. Tngo tarea + mcgonagall no m va a djar salirm cn la mia y no acrla.

**AmoAMiGato: **1 lata.

**LindaPansy: **se. T veo luego!

**OrgullosoSangrePura: **Nos vemos después, Pansy.

* * *

**Soy Genial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Odio la mala ortografía y escritura.

No sé por qué. Sólo me molesta.

El problema es que a todos los demás de Slytherin parece _encantarles_ usar "lenguaje de chat", como lo llaman (O, como lo escriben Crabbe y Goyle: "lnguag d xat". Grr).

No me malinterpreten, me gusta Slytherin. Es la única Casa en la que vale la pena estar. ¡Pero la gente que hay en ella no sabe escribir! ¡Y lo encuentro muy irritante!

¡También odio a los Backstreet Boys! Millicent y Pansy los _aaaaman, _¡¡pero APESTAN!! Con sus dulces melodías y letras superficiales… Ugh.

Hoy no es mi día.

* * *


	18. Capítulo 18

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

Parecía una buena idea entonces. Ya saben, ir al Club de Duelo, aprender cómo pelear contra alguien… pensé que me sería útil algún día. Digo, me hubiera sido MUY útil el año pasado (no es que esté planeando pelear contra Vol… YSQ otra vez; y lo hice bien la primera vez sin saber cómo pelear, pero igual. Sonaba divertido. El duelo, quiero decir, no pelear contra YSQ).

Malfoy fue mi compañero… grr. Es tan idiota. _Yo _no le habría pegado si hubiera estado en el suelo, ¡pero ÉL no! Casi lo tenía, pero Snape se entrometió…

Probablemente hubiera terminado bien si Malfoy no hubiera convocado esa serpiente de la nada. Empezó a avanzar hacia Justin Finch-Fletchley, y yo (estúpido de mí) grité: "¡Déjalo tranquilo!"

La serpiente obedeció. Me entendió, igual que la boa constrictor en el zoo. Pensé que Justin se alegraría (o por lo menos, que se aliviaría), pero nunca pensé que se enojaría.

Después Ron me dijo que yo estaba hablando en lengua pársel, y que es muy poco común (pensaba que aquí mucha gente hablaba con serpientes. Ya saben, que era sólo una más de las cosas que los magos hacen). Pero creo que estaba equivocado… Ahora Justin y todos los de Hufflepuff están enojados conmigo, algunos de los de Gryffindor están asustados, y yo me siento increíblemente estúpido.

Debería haber dejado que Snape lo arreglara…

Ahora todos los de Hufflepuff me odian y piensan que soy el heredero de Slytherin, y aunque no sé qué sea eso, no creo que sea nada bueno (El heredero –quienquiera que sea—abrió la Cámara de los Secretos).

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Vamos a arreglar esto, Harry. No te preocupes._

_Hermione Granger_

_-----------------_

_¡Solo no hables lengua pársel delante de nadie más!_

_Ronald Weasley_

_-----------------_

_Sólo he podido hablarla cuando veo una serpiente real…_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

Oh, no…

Justin fue Petrificado.

Mierda…

¡No fui yo! ¡De verdad!

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Yo te creo, Harry. ¡Nunca serías capaz de hacer algo así!_

_Ronald Weasley_

_----------------_

_Yo también te creo, Harry. Y también Dumbledore._

_Percival Weasley_

_----------------_

_¡Tú NUNCA le harías daño a nadie, Harry! ¡Y el que diga lo contrario es un estúpido!_

_Ginevra Weasley_

_-----------------_

_Gracias, Ginny. Feliz de que estés de mi lado…_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**Diario de una Joven Gryffindor**

_**Ginevra Weasley**_

Sé que hay un monstruo en el colegio.

Sé que dos personas que conozco están ahora en la enfermería.

Sé que debería estar muy asustada como para darme cuenta de esto.

Pero Harry me dio las gracias.

De hecho, dijo 'Feliz de que estés de mi lado'. ¿Qué querrá decir eso? ¿Solo que está feliz porque estoy de su lado a través de todo esto, o que está feliz de que _yo _esté de su lado? ¿Soy sólo otra persona "de su lado", o está feliz de que sea _yo_ la que esté de su lado? Hmm… ¿me pregunto qué pensará Tom de todo esto?

Mierda… ¡mejor borro este post!

* * *

**Asunto: ¡Cuidado!**

¡Tenga cuidado, todo el mundo! ¡El Heredero de Slytherin está a punto de postear! ¡Puede que los hechice por Internet!

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡Sean buenos!**

¡Ya paren, chicos! ¡Harry ya tiene suficiente como para que más encima lo estén molestando!

**Posteado por: Ginevra Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡Vamos, sis!**

Él sabe que no hablamos en serio… y que probablemente somos los únicos en este colegio que bromean cuando le advertimos a todos sobre él.

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**NoSoySabio: **¿Tienes todo listo?

**BromistaPorSiempre: **Sip. Me tomó un tiempo modificar el encantamiento maullido, pero debería estar listo.

**NoSoySabio: **¿Y va a sonar sólo cuando él entre a una habitación?

**BromistaPorSiempre: **Sip.

**NoSoySabio: **Bien. ¿Cuándo lo instalamos?

**BromistaPorSiempre: **Durante la cena. Ninguno de los profesores se va a dar cuenta.

**NoSoySabio: **¿Y tenemos alguna historia en caso de que algo salga mal?

**BromistaPorSiempre: **Sipilis.

**NoSoySabio: **Bien. ¡Esto va a ser increíble!

**BromistaPorSiempre: **Oh, sí…

* * *

**Asunto: Encantamiento Maullido**

Quienquiera que haya puesto ese modificado encantamiento maullido, ¿lo podría quitar, por favor? ¡Me está volviendo loco!

**Posteado por: Severus Snape**

* * *

**Asunto: Oohh…**

¡Vamos, profesor! ¡Todos lo encontraron comiquísimo!

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: Lo suponía**

Debería haber sabido que fueron ustedes dos. Ahora, quítenlo, o serán veinticinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

**Posteado por: Severus Snape**

* * *

**Asunto: A mí me gusta…**

En serio… escuchar la intro de "The Immigrant Song" cada vez que entro en una habitación es mejor que los aterradores susurros que escucho usualmente…

**Posteado por: Harry Potter**

* * *

**Asunto: Publicidad**

Ah, hemos adquirido un gusto por la publicidad, ¿cierto, Potter? Debo decir, que toquen música cada vez que entra a una habitación es bastante divertido –¡por no mencionar creativo! ¡A mí no se me hubiera ocurrido! Si yo fuera usted, pediría una canción diferente. Esas canciones muggles son tan tontas.

**Posteado por: Gilderoy Lockhart**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡Yo no fui!**

¡De verdad! ¡Los gemelos Weasley pusieron ese hechizo, no yo! ¡Y yo no les dije que lo hicieran!

**Posteado por: Harry Potter**

* * *

_Hola a todos!! Qué bueno que les guste el fic! Muchas gracias por sus reviews y las alertas! Cualquier duda que tengan me dicen y trataré de aclararla. Cuídense!! Nos leemos luego!_


	19. Capítulo 19

**Memorias de los Bromistas**

_**Fred & George Weasley**_

Nos hicieron quitar el encantamiento maullido. Dijeron que "molestaba a los profesores" y que "Potter ya tiene suficiente de qué preocuparse ahora como para que además anuncien su llegada a la sala de clases" (Adivinen quién dijo eso. Les vamos a dar una pista: empieza con "Mc" y termina con "Gonagall").

Nos las arreglamos para que durara un día entero, lo cual fue mucho más de lo que esperábamos.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_No me importó por un rato. El único problema era cuando entraba a Pociones._

_Harry Potter_

_-------------------_

_Oh, sí… eso fue malo. Me pregunto si Snape te va a dejar olvidarlo algún día…_

_Ronald Weasley_

_---------------_

_Eso espero…_

_Harry Potter_

_----------------_

_¡Claro que estuvo mal! ¡¿Crees que Harry QUIERE que todos sepan cuando esté llegando?!_

_Ginevra Weasley_

_-----------------_

_¡Cielos, Ginny! ¡Lo haces sonar como si de verdad fuera él quien está atacando gente!_

_Fred & George Weasley_

* * *

**Traidor a la Sangre y Muy Orgulloso**

_**Percival Weasley**_

Estoy preocupado por Ginny.

Eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que 1) tiene a Snape de profesor, 2) soy su hermano mayor y eso es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores, o 3) los recientes ataques a alumnos.

De hecho, pensándolo bien, mi preocupación por ella tiene algo que ver con lo último. Pero es más que nada por la forma en la que ha estado actuando últimamente. Ha estado pálida (usualmente ella es muy saludable), callada (las palabras Ginny y callada solo van juntas si "no es" va entremedio), y cansada. Cuando le pregunto si está bien, sólo asiente y se escapa hacia alguna parte –al baño más cercano, su dormitorio, la biblioteca; la que quede más cerca.

He estado pensando en escribirle a mamá contándole (ella nunca lee el blog a no ser que escriba a casa diciéndole que debería), pero no la quiero preocupar. Además, ella y papá están en Egipto (pensé en ir con ellos, pero pensé en quedarme aquí para 1) vigilar a Ginny, 2) vigilar a Ron, 3) vigilar a Fred y a George, 4) apoyar a los profesores, 5) asegurarme de que Ginny esté bien. La única razón por la que mencioné a Ginny dos veces es porque estoy dos veces más preocupado por ella que por nadie más).

Espero que Ginny esté bien…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Sí, Ginny ha estado actuado raro._

_Ronald Weasley_

_--------------_

_Nosotros tratamos de animarla, pero ya sabes cómo resultó ESO…_

_Fred & George Weasley_

_-----------------_

_Sí, me acuerdo. ¡Volvió todo mucho peor!_

_Percival Weasley_

_-------------------_

_No TODO…_

_Fred & George Weasley_

_---------------------_

_¡Eso sólo la puso peor!_

_Percival Weasley_

_----------------------_

_¿TODAVÍA estás enojado con nosotros por eso? ¡Eso fue hace meses!_

_Fred & George Weasley_

_--------------------_

_Sí, ¡AÚN estoy enojado con ustedes! Y fue hace menos de dos meses, no se engañen._

_Percival Weasley_

_---------------------_

_Estoy bien, Percy, en serio. _

_Ginevra Weasley_

_---------------------_

_Creo que estás mintiendo, Ginny…_

_Percival Weasley_

_--------------------_

_¡NO estoy mintiendo! ¡Estoy bien!_

_Ginevra Weasley_

* * *

**Diario de una Joven Gryffindor**

_**Ginevra Weasley**_

Estoy bien.

En serio, lo estoy.

Percy no opina lo mismo, pero estoy bien.

De verdad, Percy. Estoy bien.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Todavía creo que estás mintiendo…_

_Percival Weasley_

_--------------------_

_De verdad, estoy bien…_

_Ginevra Weasley_

_

* * *

_

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!! Dejen reviews xD! Cualquier cosa, me preguntan!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!!


	20. Capítulo 20

**EncantadorRavenclaw:** ¿Minerva? ¿Sabes dónde está Hermione Granger?

**OrgullosaGryffindor:** Ha estado en la enfermería.

**EncantadorRavenclaw:** ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

**OrgullosaGryffindor:** Ha pedido que nadie la visite. Probablemente se volvió un poco muy ambiciosa y probó un hechizo avanzado que salió mal.

**EncantadorRavenclaw:** No puedo decir que me sorprende.

**OrgullosaGryffindor:** Sus amigos, Harry y Ron, han estado llevándole su tarea para que no se quede atrás.

**EncantadorRavenclaw:** ¡Bien por ellos!

**HerbologistaHufflepuff:** ¿Alguna noticia sobre el Heredero de Slytherin?

**OrgullosaGryffindor:** No, pero te puedo asegurar que NO es Harry Potter.

**HerbologistaHufflepuff:** No dije que pensara que lo fuera. No me lo puedo imaginar haciendo cosas como esas… Aunque, igual no lo conozco tan bien…

**OrgullosaGryffindor:** Pomona, te sugiero que dejes de escuchar a los estudiantes y a los rumores que han estado esparciendo y veas los hechos. Conozco a Harry –como su Jefa de Casa, debería—y sé que nunca le haría daño a otro estudiante; hijo de muggle o no.

**HerbologistaHufflepuff:** ¡Deja de acusarme, Minerva! ¡Estaba preguntando si alguno de ustedes había escuchado algo porque Ernie Macmillan todavía cree que es Potter el que ha atacado y quería confirmar que no fue él!

**OrgullosaGryffindor:** Está bien, lo siento. Supongo que he estado un poco… nerviosa… últimamente.

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** Creo que estoy de acuerdo.

**OrgullosaGryffindor:** Oh, ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo DE NUEVO, Severus?

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** Sólo en el hecho de que has estado nerviosa. Claro, yo agregaría que también has estado más irritable y alterada de lo normal…

**HerbologistaHufflepuff:** Amm… no creo que ahora sea el momento para insultarse…

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** Hmph.

**OrgullosaGryffindor:** Oooh, ¡buena respuesta, Severus!

**EncantadorRavenclaw:** ¿Acaso alguien escuchó lo que dijo Pomona?

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** No. Basado solamente en el hecho de que realmente no estamos DICIENDO nada, puedo decir sinceramente que no escuché lo que dijo Pomona.

**OrgullosaGryffindor:** Oooh… ¡Buena ésa!

**EncantadorRavenclaw:** Está bien, entonces, ¿alguien LEYÓ lo que ESCRIBIÓ Pomona?

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin: **Sí.

**HerbologistaHufflepuff: **Cambiando de tema…

**HerbologistaHufflepuff: **Al menos nadie ha sido atacado últimamente…

**EncantadorRavenclaw: **Es verdad.

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin: **Sí, es verdad.

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin: **Aunque estoy seguro de que yo NO soy el Heredero de Slytherin; si lo fuera, habría atacado a Lockhart primero.

**OrgullosaGryffindor: **Casi odio admitirlo, pero yo también…

**EncantadorRavenclaw: **¡Yo igual!

**HerbologistaHufflepuff:** Creo que todos lo hubiéramos atacado a él primero…

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** Hmmm…

**HerbologistaHufflepuff:** ¿Por qué ese "Hmmm"?

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** Formas creativas para atormentar a Lockhart.

**HerbologistaHufflepuff:** Yo tengo algunas plantas que pueden ayudar…

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** Yo estaba pensando algo por el lado de las pociones…

**HerbologistaHufflepuff:** Si sólo, si sólo…

* * *

**Diario de un Maestro de Pociones**

_**Severus Snape**_

Hogwarts tiene una larga y sórdida historia de enemistad entre las Casas. Usualmente el odio es dirigido a Slytherin, y mi Casa devuelve el favor, lo que supongo que convierte todo en una gran fiesta del odio. Lo cual todos odian.

Pero ahora nosotros (los otros Jefes de Casa y yo) hemos encontrado, finalmente, algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo: todos odiamos a Lockhart.

Ahí está el odio de nuevo. Pero esta vez es todo menos superfluo y desacertado (como muchos han llamado la enemistad entre las Casas). Lockhart de verdad se lo merece. Hasta Pomona está de acuerdo, y Minerva también. Creo que ésta debe ser la primera vez en la que Minerva toma mi lado en algo.

Todos estamos de acuerdo: Lockhart tiene que irse, y necesitamos descubrir qué fue lo que causó el momentáneo ataque de locura que hizo que Dumbledore contratara a ese idiota.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Bloqueaste a Lockhart de tu blog, ¿cierto?_

_Pomona Sprout_

_--------------------------_

_Claro que sí. No soy tan estúpido como él._

_Severus Snape_

_--------------------------_

_No tengo idea qué fue lo que causó que Dumbledore contratara a ese imbécil… usualmente es muy brillante. Me refiero a Dumbledore. Lockhart es todo menos brillante._

_Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

**Yo Mágico**

_**Gilderoy Lockhart**_

Los otros profesores me bloquearon de sus blogs. Oigan todos, eso duele.

Sin embargo, tengo una idea que creo que va a ser muy popular entre los estudiantes, y también entre los profesores.

Quiero decirles lo que es en persona, pero descansen tranquilos, que va a aumentar la confianza de todos en el colegio.

* * *

**Comentarios: **

_¿Obtuviste permiso de Dumbledore primero?_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_-----------------------_

_Me dio permiso para "hacer lo que quieras, mientras no interfiera con las clases o ponga a los estudiantes en peligro"._

_Gilderoy Lockhart_

* * *

**Les Enseñaré a ser Encantadores**

_**Filius Flitwick**_

Esto es malo.

Esto es muy malo.

Es tan malo, que espero que Severus y los gemelos Weasley se unan para deshacerse de Lockhart lo más dolorosamente posible.

Nunca pensé que algo así podría ser tan malo (excepto por, tal vez, que YSQ venga y enseñe Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, lo que sería malo de una manera totalmente diferente, por razones obvias), pero es horrible.

La "brillante idea" de Lockhart para aumentar la confianza, incluía lo siguiente:

1) Enanos vestidos como pequeños Cupidos, usando alas doradas y cargando harpas.

2) MUCHAS flores rosadas; tantas que pensé que un gigante se había comido el mismo color rosado y había vomitado sobre el Gran Salón.

3) La revelación de que los Enanos-hechos-Cupidos van a vagar por el colegio, cantando canciones del Día de los Enamorados.

4) Humillación pública de Severus y de mí.

Como dije antes, esto es malo.

¿Por qué, oh, por qué Dumbledore no despide a ese idiota?

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_No lo sé, pero necesitamos averiguarlo._

_Pomona Sprout_

_-----------------------_

_Me sigo recordando a mí misma que sólo va a durar por un día... Todo se va a acabar en unas horas..._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_-----------------------_

_Esas horas parecen interminables..._

_Severus Snape_

_-----------------------_

_Quedan seis horas y catorce minutos... seis horas, trece minutos..._

_Pomona Sprout_

_-----------------------_

_¡¿CUÁNDO SE VA A ACABAR ESTE TORMENTO?!_

_Severus Snape_

_-----------------------_

_No se va a acabar. Vamos a estar condenados, rodeados de enanos cantores hasta el día en que muramos o nos volvamos locos..._

_Filius Flitwick_

_-----------------------_

_Lo haces sonar como Azkaban._

_Pomona Sprout_

_-----------------------_

_De hecho, Azkaban está empezando a sonar positivamente alegre comparada con Hogwarts rodeada de todos estos estúpidos "Cupidos..."_

_Filius Flitwick_

_------------------------_

_Azkaban... ahora, ÉSA es una idea que no se me había ocurrido..._

_Severus Snape_

_------------------------_

_No puedes enviar a alguien a Azkaban por profanar el Gran Salón y humillarte._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_------------------------_

_Desafortunadamente._

_Severus Snape_

_

* * *

_

Hello!! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!!

Cuídense mucho y, ya saben, dejen reviews! ;)

Xoxo


	21. Capítulo 21

**Asunto: Nuevas Clases**

Alumnos de segundo año, ¡ha llegado la hora de que elijan sus clases para el próximo año! Recuerden, van a estar en esas clases hasta que alcancen el nivel de las M.H.B. (con la condición de que obtengan una nota para pasar cada clase). Pueden dejar una clase en cualquier momento, pero no pueden dejar ninguna de las clases básicas (Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones y Encantamientos).

Elijan cuidadosamente.

**Posteado por: Minerva McGonagall**

* * *

**Quisiera No Ser Tan Torpe**

_**Neville Longbottom**_

Mis parientes son de mucha ayuda a veces.

Llegó la hora de que elijamos las clases para el próximo año, y TODOS en mi familia me mandaron cartas diciéndome qué clase tomar. La tía Jill dice que debería tomar Aritmancia, el tío George dice que debería tomar Runas Antiguas, la abuela dice que no debería tomar por ningún motivo Adivinación, pero el abuelo dice que debería tomar Adivinación y hacer el resto de mi horario dependiendo de esa clase. Tres de mis tíos quieren que tome Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero la abuela dice que debería tomar otra cosa…

¡Ayuda!

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Bueno, ¿en qué eres bueno?_

_Percival Weasley_

_-------------------_

_Amm... en botar cosas, tropezarme con mis propios pies..._

_Neville Longbottom_

_-------------------_

_Olvídalo..._

_Percival Weasley_

* * *

**Soy Genial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Creo que nunca había odiado a mis padres, pero ahora sí.

¿Por qué, te preguntas? (De hecho, NO me preguntas nada porque eres un computador, y si me preguntaras algo estaría un poco asustado. Los computadores son una de las cosas que no se supone que hablen). Dos palabras: Estudios Muggle.

Sí, yo quería tomar Estudios Muggle. Aunque es una opción fácil y preferiría no perder mi tiempo escuchando cuán brillantes son los muggles, escuché que la profesora Burbage va a integrar la música muggle al curso. Como se ha hecho tan popular en Hogwarts, creo que quiere que la estudiemos más detenidamente para aprender aun más sobre los muggles. Por lo menos eso es lo que decía el anuncio...

DE VERDAD quiero tomar Estudios Muggles. Cualquier clase que requiera estudiar la música muggle por notas, es mi tipo de clase.

Pero sé lo que mamá y papá dirían a eso. "¿Por qué pierdes tu tiempo estudiando a _esa_ gente, Draco?" "¿Podría _haber_ una mejor forma de perder tu tiempo?" "Encuentra otra forma de subir tus notas, Draco, no lo hagas a través de la clase más fácil de Hogwarts".

Bueno, pierdo mi tiempo estudiando a esa gente porque es DIVERTIDO, y no, no _podría _haber una mejor forma de perder mi tiempo. Por cierto, mis notas están bastante bien ahora, muchas gracias.

Claro, no les puedo decir eso. Excepto por la parte de las notas.

Si sólo hubiera una forma de tomar Estudios Muggle y que mamá y papá no lo sepan…

* * *

**Pensamientos de Crabbe & Goyle**

_**Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle**_

necsitams kncjo.

q clacs dbriams tomr?

studios magl s stupido.

no sabms sobr adivinación. Suena cm divrtido.

aritmansia suena dfcl.

= q runas ntiguas.

hmmmm…

tb ncsitams gnt q comnt nustro blog!

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Yo voy a tomar Runas Antiguas… aunque ustedes deberían tomar algo más fácil._

_Draco Malfoy_

_--------------------_

_xq toms runs ntiguas? suena dfcl._

_Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle_

_--------------------_

_¿Pueden por lo menos TRATAR de escribir bien?_

_Draco Malfoy_

_----------------------_

_xq? Scribr bn s d lusers._

_Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle_

_----------------------_

_¡No lo es!_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

**Divagaciones de una Alumna Nueva**

_**Hermione Granger**_

Ya me anoté para todo, pero ahora me estoy arrepintiendo sobre Runas Antiguas. ¿Por qué? Dos palabras: Draco Malfoy.

Sí, va a estar en Runas Antiguas. Leí los comentarios del nuevo post del blog de Crabbe y Goyle, y Draco dijo que va a tomar Runas Antiguas.

Quizá estaba bromeando.

De verdad espero que sí. Runas Antiguas suena interesante.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¿Cómo vas a tomar todas esas clases, Hermione?_

_Ronald Weasley_

_--------------------_

_Encontraré la forma._

_Hermione Granger_

_--------------------_

_¿Crabbe y Goyle postearon de nuevo? ¡Genial!_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**Asunto: ¡QUIDDITCH!**

¡Oigan, todos! Se viene el partido contra Hufflepuff, ¡y vamos a practicar todos los días! Sólo para que sepan...

**Posteado por: Oliver Wood**

**

* * *

**

_Hola, gente!! Cómo están?? Bueno... lo de siempre xD. Ojalá que les haya gustado el capítulo y dejen muuuchos reviews, ya? _

_Jajaja... Bueno... nos leemos luego!_

_Xoxo_

_P.D.: Algo nada que ver... Gracias a este fic, conocí a Relient K. Si no los han escuchado todavía, HÁGANLO! Son buenísimos!_


	22. Capítulo 22

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

Oh no.

Eso fue lo que dije cuando la vi en la enfermería. Petrificada.

Traté de decirme que no era Hermione… que todavía estaba en la biblioteca y que debería volver en cualquier momento. Eso funcionó por unos treinta segundos.

Ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que lo hizo…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Ningún comentario ha sido publicado._

* * *

**ErnieElInoportuno:** ¿Harry? ¿Estás ahí?

**NiñoQueVivió:** Sí… ¿quién es?

**ErnieElInoportuno:** Soy Ernie Macmillan.

**NiñoQueVivió:** Ah. Hola.

**ErnieElInoportuno:** Sólo quería disculparme… O sea, ahora sé que no estabas mintiendo… No eres el Heredero…

**NiñoQueVivió:** Gracias.

**ErnieElInoportuno:** Sí… sé que ya me disculpé en Herbología…

**NiñoQueVivió:** Está bien. Gracias de nuevo.

* * *

**Traidor a la Sangre y Muy Orgulloso**

_**Percival Weasley**_

Penélope.

No Penélope.

Si hubiera sido sólo Hermione, hubiera sido suficientemente malo, pero no Penélope también…

Quienquiera que esté haciendo esto… necesitamos descubrir quién fue… y pronto.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Diría que lo vamos a atrapar, pero ya no estoy tan seguro…_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**Asunto: Caminando Por los Pasillos**

Como dije anteriormente, _ningún estudiante_ debe estar en los pasillos sin la compañía de un profesor. Es por su propia seguridad.

**Posteado por: Profesora McGonagall**

* * *

**NiñoQueVivó:** Se siente tan raro… No tener por aquí a Hermione…

**EscriboBienPie:** Sí.

**NiñoQueVivió:** Me gustaría que Pomfrey nos dejara verla…

**EscriboBienPie:** No vamos a tener esa suerte. Hemos pensado de todo, pero de ninguna manera nos va a dejar entrar a la enfermería.

**NiñoQueVivió:** Sí, he tratado de pensar una forma de entrar, pero no se me ocurre nada…

**EscriboBienPie:** Percy está bastante mal también…

**NiñoQueVivió:** ¿Por Penélope?

**BromistaPorSiempre:** Sí. Espero que él esté bien… usualmente no es así.

**NoSoySabio:** Usualmente es tan… perfecto.

**EscriboBienPie:** Sí…

**TraidorALaSangre:** No es sólo por Penélope.

**NiñoQueVivió:** ¿Por quién más, entonces?

**TraidorALaSangre:** Ginny.

**NiñoQueVivió:** Sí… he notado que ha estado actuando raro últimamente…

**BromistaPorSiempre:** ¡Aunque no más raro de lo normal!

**TraidorALaSangre:** ¡Esto no es para la risa!

**BromistaPorSiempre:** Ok, ok, lo siento.

**TraidorALaSange:** Tampoco habla conmigo… Le pregunto qué es lo que le pasa y sale corriendo…

* * *

_Hola a todos!!_

_Aquí va otro capítulo que, como siempre, espero que les guste. Y sí, a mí también se me hacen demasiado cortos los capítulos, pero, ¿qué le puedo hacer? Yo no lo escribí xD. Y contestando a otro review, si no me equivoco (es que estos primeros capítulos los traduje hace harto tiempo) creo que no aparecen más posts de los jugadores de Quidditch... Creo que uno que otro de Oliver por ahí, pero no estoy 100% segura ^^u_

_Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Cuídense mucho!! Nos leemos en el próximos capítulo!_

_Xoxo_


	23. Capítulo 23

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y los demás personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. "The Hogwarts Blog" le pertenece a TwiLyght Sans Sparkles. A mí sólo me pertenece su traducción._**

* * *

**

**Diario de una Joven Gryffindor**

_**Ginevra Weasley**_

No sé qué tan privado sea este blog (lo programé para "privado"; sólo la familia y amigos lo pueden ver), pero no voy a borrar este post. Percy tiene que verlo.

Traté de deshacerme del diario. Del diario de Tom. Traté de botarlo por un inodoro, pero Harry lo encontró. Y de alguna manera, lo tengo de vuelta. No me acuerdo cómo ni por qué (quise deshacerme de él), pero de alguna manera está de vuelta en mi dormitorio. Y he estado escribiendo en él de nuevo.

Tom es muy comprensivo. Escucha todo lo que digo y entiende por qué estoy enojada, pero hay algo sobre él que me asusta un poco. De hecho, hay algo sobre él que me asusta _mucho_. Y no sé qué es.

Lo que más me asusta es algo que le dije a Tom, pero que igual me asusta: creo que soy _yo _la que está atacando a todos. Después del primer ataque… aparecieron esas palabras escritas en la pared (con pintura) y yo no sabía dónde estaba y estaba cubierta de pintura. No tenía idea de qué estaba pasando antes de que mataran a los gallos de Hagrid, y cuando todo acabó, estaba cubierta de plumas. Siempre se me olvida dónde estoy –hay horas enteras que se me olvidan—y cuando todo se termina, algo terrible ha pasado… No quiero pensar que soy yo la que ha estado atacando a todos, pero creo que puede ser cierto… estoy asustada… Percy, ¡lee esto!

* * *

**TraidorALaSangre:** ¿Ginny? ¿Estás ahí?

**AmoALosGatitos:** ¡Percy!

**TraidorALaSangre:** ¿Estás bien?

**AmoALosGatitos:** Amm… la verdad… estoy bien.

**TraidorALaSangre:** ¿Segura? Me dijiste que viera tu blog, pero no hay nada nuevo…

**AmoALosGatitos:** Oh, ¿eso? Debió haber habido un problema o algo…

**TraidorALaSangre:** ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

**AmoALosGatitos:** Dije que debió haber habido un problema o algo.

**TraidorALaSangre:** No, en tu BLOG. Qué fue lo que me dijiste que leyera.

**AmoALosGatitos:** Oh, nada. Exageré sobre algo, eso es todo.

**TraidorALaSangre:** ¿Podrías simplemente decirme? Sé que has estado asustada por los ataques últimamente…

**AmoALosGatitos: **Eso fue todo lo que publiqué. Estaba asustada por los ataques y eso fue lo que postée, es todo.

**TraidorALaSangre:** Ginny…

**AmoALosGatitos:** ¡Estoy BIEN, Percy!

* * *

**Traidor a la Sangre y Muy Orgulloso**

_**Percival Weasley**_

Olviden toda esa basura de "Creo que estoy preocupado por Ginny porque puede que algo esté mal con ella". _Sé _que estoy preocupado por ella porque _sé _que algo anda mal con ella.

Ginny, ¡dime qué pasa o le voy a escribir a mamá!

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡Sólo estaba asustada por los ataques, Percy!_

_Ginevra Weasley_

_-----------------------_

_Igual creo que estás mintiendo._

_Percival Weasley_

_-----------------------_

_Mamá no te va a creer si escribes a casa… ella SABE que estoy bien…_

_Ginevra Weasley_

_-----------------------_

_Ginny... si algo anda mal, ¡sólo dime! ¡Y tú SABES que mamá me creerá si le digo que algo anda mal contigo!_

_Percival Weasley_

_-----------------------_

_Fueron los ataques, ¡eso es TODO!_

_Ginevra Weasley_

_-----------------------_

_Ok, ok, ¡fueron los ataques! ¡No voy a escribir diciéndole a mamá! ¿Contenta?_

_Percival Weasley_

* * *


	24. Capítulo 24

**Traidor a la Sangre y Muy Orgulloso**

_**Percival Weasley**_

Se acabó.

Me refiero a toda esa crisis.

Ginny está bien. Aunque casi muere.

Sé que probablemente quieran escuchar toda la historia, pero yo no me la sé toda. Por lo que entiendo, esto fue lo que pasó:

El padre de Malfoy metió un libro en el caldero de Ginny cuando estuvimos en Flourish y Blotts. Este libro resultó ser una especie de diario mágico –el diario de Tom Riddle, para ser exacto. Ginny empezó a escribir en él, entregándole su alma a Riddle, y (como Harry dijo que Riddle lo puso) "un alma era justo lo que necesitaba". Él empezó (no, no lo estoy inventando) a poseerla, haciendo que _Ginny _atacara a toda esa gente (De hecho, fue un basilisco, pero ella era la que lo controlaba –directamente, en todo caso. Riddle era el que lo controlaba indirectamente).

Como si no pudiera estar más enojado, resulta que Tom Riddle es en verdad YSQ –o era, de todos modos. Así que YSQ ha estado poseyendo a mi _hermana _todo este tiempo. Pero ahora ella está bien. Dumbledore no la castigó; está en la enfermería.

Aunque estoy feliz de que esté bien.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Ahora estoy bien. Gracias._

_Ginevra Weasley_

_-----------------------_

_¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que estaba pasando? ¿O a mamá o a papá? No nos habríamos enojado._

_Percival Weasley_

_-----------------------_

_Traté... pero el post de mi blog fue borrado._

_Ginervra Weasley_

_------------------------_

_¿Quieres decir que...?_

_Percival Weasley_

_-------------------------_

_Sí. Creo que sí._

_Ginevra Weasley_

_-----------------------_

_Pero estoy feliz de que ahora estés bien..._

_Percival Weasley_

_-----------------------_

_Acuérdate de lo que dije, Ginny. ¡Nunca confíes en nada que pueda pensar por sí mismo si no puedes ver dónde tiene el cerebro!_

_Arthur Weasley_

_-----------------------_

_lol. Lo recordaré._

_Ginevra Weasley_

_-----------------------_

_Yo también estoy feliz de que estés bien, Ginny_

_Harry Potter_

_------------------------_

_:D Gracias._

_Ginevra Weasley_

* * *

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

Ginny está bien.

Aunque no lo puedo creer… vi a Voldemort DE NUEVO y tuve que pelear contra él DE NUEVO.

Está tan malo como el año pasado.

Con suerte, ahora se fue para siempre.

Creo que se fue para siempre.

Pero eso pensé el año pasado…

Por cierto, Dobby está libre. Me pregunto si sabrá leer y escribir…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_No creo que sepa… los elfos domésticos usualmente no saben._

_Ronald Weasley_

_--------------------------_

_Entonces alguien debería enseñarles…_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

**Eh… Éste es Mi Blog**

_**Ronald Weasley**_

Lockhart finalmente fue despedido.

No porque sea estúpido, sino porque su memoria fue completamente borrada (trató de usar un hechizo desmemorizador contra mí y Harry, pero le rebotó).

Nunca pensé que podría ser más estúpido de lo que ya era… pero, aparentemente, me equivoqué.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Creo que que te borren la memoria completamente para que te olvides de quién eres PUEDE volverte más estúpido de lo que Lockhart era antes de que accidentalmente hiciera eso…_

_Harry Potter_

_---------------------_

_Me pregunto quién será nuestro profesor de DCOA el próximo año…_

_Ronald Weasley_

_-----------------------_

_Ojalá que alguien bueno… alguien que no tenga a YSQ en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y que no sea un imbécil…_

_Harry Potter_

_-----------------------_

_LOL!_

_Hermione Granger_

_------------------------_

_¿LOL? ¿Qué significa eso?_

_Ronald Weasley_

_------------------------_

_Laughing Out Loud (Riéndose Muy Fuerte, en inglés)_

_Hermione Granger_

_-------------------------_

_Oh. ¡Genial!_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

**Asunto: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SÍ!!!!!!!!!!**

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GANAMOS LA COPA DE LAS CASAS DE NUEVO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BIEN HECHO, HARRY!!!!!!!!!

**Posteado por: Oliver Wood**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡No De Nuevo!**

Otro año se cierra, ¡y éste fue tan emocionante como el anterior! Ojalá que el próximo año sea más… _relajado_. De nuevo, este blog va a estar cerrado durante el verano. Las razones siguen siendo las mismas: los profesores podrían estar o muy ocupados para verlo, o muy tentados a quitar puntos durante el verano.

¡Espero que todos tengan un divertido y seguro verano!

**Posteado por: Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

_Y así se nos va otro año... *snif*... Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan reído tanto leyéndolo como yo disfruté traduciéndolo. =D_

_Nos leemos el próximo año! (no literalmente, claro xD)._

_Besos!_

_Xoxo_

_P.D.: Ya saben qué hacer! ;)_


	25. Capítulo 25

**Asunto: ¡Bienvenidos de Vuelta!**

Ahhh… ¡Empezó otro año escolar! ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta!

Repito aquí lo que dije en el banquete para los que no escucharon: _No se crucen con los dementores. _No salgan del colegio sin permiso. No les den a los dementores _ninguna _razón para hacerles daño.

Les deseo un feliz año nuevo (escolar).

**Posteado por: Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

**Asunto: Lo Será**

VA a ser un buen año, ¡ahora que tenemos un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes que de verdad sabe cómo curar a alguien de un ataque de dementor! Estoy mucho más impresionada con el profesor Lupin de lo que lo estaba con el "profesor" Lockhart.

**Posteado por: Poppy Pomfrey**

* * *

**Asunto: Parece Bueno**

Sí… ¿Quién hubiera sabido que el chocolate era la cura para un ataque de dementor? Qué bueno que Lupin estaba ahí… ¡Parece bastante genial!

**Posteado por: Harry Potter**

* * *

**Asunto: Los Dementores…**

¡_No_ deberían estar aquí en Hogwarts! Puede que sea necesario, ¡pero es muy peligroso! Los dementores son impredecibles, mortales, y tenerlos cerca de _niños _es todo menos una buena idea.

**Posteado por: Minerva McGonagall**

* * *

**Asunto: No Hay Nada Que Hacerle**

De verdad no hay nada que hacerle, Minerva. Con suerte van a atrapar a Sirius Black antes de que los dementores tengan la oportunidad de… eh… _conocer mejor_ a nuestros alumnos.

**Posteado por: Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡Ya lo han hecho!**

Al menos a Potter… ¡se _desmayó_! ¿Los dementores son grandes y aterradores, Potter?

**Posteado por: Draco Malfoy**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡Oh, cállate!**

¡Estabas temblando y tan pálido como el papel, Malfoy! ¡No tienes derecho de burlarte de Harry por tenerles miedo!

**Posteado por: Hermione Granger**

* * *

**Asunto: Abuso Verbal**

El Internet es para que los alumnos puedan relajarse y chatear, ¡_no_ para que se estén molestando! Guárdate los comentarios pesados o escríbelos en tu blog personal, Malfoy.

**Posteado por: Minerva McGonagall.**

* * *

**Soy Genial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

¿Por qué no pueden decir la verdad?

¡Potter _sí_ se desmayó y _sí _tuvo miedo de los dementores! ¿Y ahora yo me meto en problemas por decirlo?

Qué estupidez.

No voy a tomar Estudios Muggle este año. Mamá y papá reventarían de furia si lo hiciera. Pero escuché a algunos alumnos hablando de eso (y revisé algunos blogs personales que no están programados como privados [todavía estoy tratando de descubrir cómo hackearlos, pero todavía nadie ha publicado _Cómo Hackear Blogs Mágicos para Tontos _(no es que yo sea tonto, aunque Granger quiera decirles lo contrario)]), y dicen que sí, que están estudiando música muggle. Están empezando por lo simple –Relient K y otros grupos para los de tercer año –y luego van a subir de nivel y así. Los de sexto año están analizando "Stairway to Heaven" [Escalera al cielo] y escribiendo ensayos sobre las similitudes que hay entre los muggles y los magos (Estúpido, lo sé, pero escuché "Stairway to Heaven" hace algunos días cuando oí de su tarea. Es una canción muy buena, y casi disfrutaría escribir un ensayo sobre ella).

Si sólo pudiera tomar Estudios Muggle…

Nota aparte, Runas Antiguas es difícil, pero interesante. Un problema: esa sabelotodo de Granger también está. Me hizo una mueca cuando iba entrando, así que ¿qué podía hacer? Le hice una mueca de vuelta. Autodefensa, en realidad.

* * *

**Divagaciones de una Alumna Nueva**

_**Hermione Granger**_

De verdad creo que debería cambiarle el nombre a mi blog. Difícilmente soy nueva aquí.

En fin, Malfoy _definitivamente_ está en Runas Antiguas. Qué mal. Parece que aparte de él, Runas Antiguas va a ser una de mis materias favoritas. Adivinación no. Estoy disfrutando la idea de que la profesora Trelawney sea un fraude; no hemos aprendido nada útil.

Oh, y Hagrid va a enseñar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Qué mal que Malfoy tenga que arruinar eso también. Bueno, ¡Es su maldita culpa que Buckbeak lo atacara! ¡Él lo _insultó_!

Si Malfoy gana, me voy a enojar tanto…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¿Por qué Malfoy tiene que ser rico encima de todo?_

_Ronald Weasley_

_--------------------_

_¿Por qué Malfoy tomó Runas Antiguas? No parece su tipo de materia…_

_Harry Potter_

_--------------------_

_Ninguna es el tipo de materia de Malfoy a menos que incluya molestar, insultar y sea enseñada por Snape._

_Ronald Weasley_

_---------------------_

_Entonces, de nuevo, ¿para qué está en Hogwarts?_

_Harry Potter_

_----------------------_

_Para atormentarnos…_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

_Hola a todos!!! Cómo están??_

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas, favoritos, etc!! Me encantan! Y, aunque parezca tonto, me suben el ánimo!_

_Los quiero! Sigan así!_

_Nos leemos! XOXO_

* * *


	26. Capítulo 26

**Divagaciones de una Alumna Nueva**

_**Hermione Granger**_

Odio Adivinación.

La alegría más grande en la vida de la profesora Trelawney parece ser asustar a la gente con sus "augurios de muerte", como ella los llama. Hasta ahora, ha asustado a Lavender Brown diciéndole que "lo que ella teme va a pasar el dieciséis de octubre". Hizo que Neville rompiera una taza al decirle que la iba a romper antes de que lo hiciera. ¡Todo lo que hace es decir lo obvio! Todos _saben _que Harry tiene un enemigo mortal: ¡YSQ! Y el Grim… ¡es sólo un perro! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Apuesto a que no puede distinguir la diferencia entre un perro y un hipopótamo! (se veía más como un hipopótamo, si me preguntan –lo vi desde atrás—y _Disipar las Nieblas del Futuro_ no decía nada sobre hipopótamos).

Quizá mejore más adelante, pero hasta ahora estoy considerando seriamente abandonar la clase.

Por otro lado más feliz, me encanta Aritmancia. Es mucho más sensible y práctica que Adivinación, y la profesora Vector no siente la necesidad de asustar a sus estudiantes por diversión.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Todo ese perfume de la sala de la profesora Trelawney me da sueño…_

_Harry Potter_

_------------------------_

_A mí también..._

_Ronald Weasley_

_------------------------_

_No vas a morir, Harry._

_Hermione Granger_

_------------------------_

_No según la Profesora Trelawney…_

_Harry Potter_

_------------------------_

_Sólo mira. Te va a decir que te vas a morir pronto, y NADA VA A PASAR._

_Hermione Granger_

_------------------------_

_Espero que tengas razón..._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**Quisiera No Ser Tan Torpe**

_**Neville Longbottom**_

¡Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras vuelve a ser interesante! ¡Interesante y divertidísima!

Hoy, el profesor Lupin nos llevó a la sala del personal y nos mostró el armario para que enfrentáramos un boggart (los Boggarts son unas cosas que siempre toman la forma de lo que creen que te asusta más. Pero probablemente ya sabían eso…).

En fin, lo que más me asusta es el profesor Snape (es muy intimidante, especialmente cuando se acerca mucho a ti y te hace una mueca diciéndote que lo hiciste todo mal). Así que el profesor Lupin me dijo que pensara en lo que usa mi abuela (sombrero de buitre y todo), que le gritara _Riddikulus _al boggart, y el profesor Snape iba a aparecer vestido como mi abuela.

¿Y adivinen qué?

¡Funcionó!

Creo que nunca me había reído tanto...

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡Eso fue GENIAL!_

_Ronald Weasley_

_--------------------_

_¡Fue lo más chistoso que he visto!_

_Harry Potter_

_--------------------_

_Nos gustaría haberlo visto..._

_Fred & George Weasley_

_--------------------_

_¡Sí! ¡¡¡Fue ASOMBROSO!!!_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin**: Remus.

**LadrandoALaLuna:** Severus.

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin**: ¿Te importaría explicarme la clase de ayer de DCOA de los de Gryffindor?

**LadrandoALaLuna:** Se enfrentaron a un boggart, eso es todo. Se deshicieron muy rápido de él, también.

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** Estoy hablando sobre su MÉTODO de exterminación.

**LadrandoALaLuna:** Solo el método básico: Riddikulus. Nada especial, nada peligroso.

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** Eres más difícil de lo que yo creía... ¡Estoy HABLANDO sobre la humillación pública que hiciste de mí!

**LadrandoALaLuna:** Oh, eso. Sólo fue el efecto de un hechizo Riddikulus, Severus, nada más.

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** ¡¡¡¡EL BOGGART ERA YO Y ESTABA USANDO LA ROPA DE SU ABUELA!!!!

**LadrandoALaLuna:** Cálmate.

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** ¡¡¡¡¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR!!!!!

**LadrandoALaLuna:** ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJA DE GRITARME Y ARRÉGLALO CON CALMA!!!!!!!!!!!

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** ¡¿Arreglar QUÉ con calma?! ¡Todo el colegio lo sabe!

**LadrandoALaLuna:** Creí que estarías contento de que el mayor temor de alguien fueras TÚ.

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** ...

**LadrandoALaLuna:** Si alguien me hubiera visto a mí, me reiría, y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo.

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** ¿Necesito recordarte que es MI poción la que alivia tu… condición?

**LadrandoALaLuna:** ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando?

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** ...

**LadrandoALaLuna:** Mira, lamento que ya todos lo sepan. Pero de verdad no es mi culpa.

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** ¡Es TU culpa que él haya sabido qué hacer! ¡Fue TU culpa que me hiciera quedar como un tonto!

**LadrandoALaLuna:** ¡Le estaba diciendo cómo deshacerse de un boggart! ¡Me dijo cuál era su mayor temor y yo le dije cómo enfrentarlo! Si su mayor temor hubiera sido… digamos… Dumbledore, le hubiera dicho algo parecido.

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** ¿Y si su mayor temor hubieras sido TÚ?

**LadrandoALaLuna:** Le hubiera dicho lo mismo, pero no creo que eso hubiera sido posible. Mira, no creo que me hubiera DICHO que yo soy su mayor temor…

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** Nos estamos desviando del tema de nuevo.

**LadrandoALaLuna:** (suspiro) No estamos llegando a ninguna parte.

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** Abstente de los insultos en el futuro.

**LadrandoALaLuna:** Por última vez, ¡no fue un insulto! ¡No fue a propósito, al menos!

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** (desconectado)

**LadrandoALaLuna:** (suspiro)

**LadrandoALaLuna:** (desconectado)

* * *

_Hola de nuevo!!_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!!_

_Muuuuchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos! Mientras más, mejor! ;)_

_Nos leemos!! xoxo_


	27. Capítulo 27

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

Adivinación se está volviendo una lata.

Quizá sea porque no soy bueno –digo, ¿cómo rayos un montón de hojas torcidas de té me va a decir el futuro?—pero le estoy empezando a tener mucho miedo a esa clase. O puede que sea sólo porque la profesora Trelawney me da miedo; su mirada... es como si fuera a llorar cada vez que me mira.

¿Tendrá razón? ¿Moriré luego? Digo, supuestamente tiene que ser capaz de ver el futuro, y de hecho _predijo _que Neville iba a romper la taza… pero aun así.

Espero que se equivoque.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡CLARO que se equivoca! ¡Sólo está diciendo que vas a morir pronto porque ya has peleado dos veces contra YSQ!_

_Hermione Granger_

_----------------------------_

_Espero que se equivoque... de verdad apestaría si murieras..._

_Ginevra Weasley_

* * *

**Eh… Éste es Mi Blog**

_**Ronald Weasley**_

Hagrid necesita que le devuelvan la confianza.

Por culpa de Malfoy, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas es aburrida, pero es culpa de Hagrid que haya perdido la confianza.

Ahora, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas es ABURRIDO. Todo lo que hacemos es cuidar gusanos, los cuales deben ser las criaturas más aburridas que hay.

Ugh…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡Y no es broma! Estúpido Malfoy..._

_Harry Potter_

_----------------------------_

_¿Desde cuándo que NO es estúpido?_

_Hermione Granger_

_----------------------------_

_Nunca dije que se haya vuelto más inteligente en algún momento, pero este incidente lo ha elevado a un nuevo nivel de estupidez._

_Harry Potter_

_-----------------------_

_Hablando de estupidez, ¡Crabbe y Goyle subieron otro post!_

_Fred & George Weasley_

_-----------------------_

_¡¡ROFL!! ["Rolling On the Floor Laughing", -- "Muerto de la Risa en el Piso"] ¡Lo acabo de ver! ¡Tres años en Hogwarts y todavía no saben escribir!_

_Percival Weasley_

* * *

**Pensamientos de Crabbe & Goyle**

_**Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle**_

s nustro trcr año n Hogwarts.

cul.

bno.

nstro blog sta ntre los top 20 d ls q + c vn.

eso sta gnial.

se.

qriams tomr runs ntiguas c/draco, pro sneip dijo q no. Algo sobre q nostrs erams 1 rspnsabilidad.

q s 1 rspnsabilidad?

hmmmm…

oh bno…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Ningún comentario ha sido publicado._

* * *

**Traidor a la Sangre y Muy Orgulloso**

_**Percival Weasley**_

Solía odiar a Crabbe y a Goyle; los odiaba con tal pasión que quemaba con la intensidad de mil soles (he estado leyendo poesía en el verano, y se me quedó como pegada). Pero ahora los veo como algo con gran valor para nuestra educación, aunque no lo sepan.

¿Cómo?

Son un excelente estímulo de confianza. ¡Todo lo que tienes que hacer es leer su blog, y te sientes un millón de veces más inteligente! No saben escribir el noventa por ciento de las palabras que usan, y el resto son palabras como "un" "a" "y" y "el".

A decir verdad, estaba preocupado de que molestaran mucho a Ginny. ¡Pero ahora veo que de hecho la están _ayudando_ con sus notas!

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Cada vez que me siento estúpida, ¡leo su blog! Entonces me siento mucho más inteligente._

_Ginevra Weasley_

_-----------------------_

_Ah, sí. La vergüenza de Slytherin y la alegría de Gryffindor. ¡Hay que amarlos!_

_Fred & George Weasley_

_-----------------------_

_Me encanta su blog..._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

_Hola de nuevo! Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! _

_Ya saben, dejen comentarios, críticas, dudas, etc, etc. Lo que quieran! Manifiéstense! xD_

_Bueno, eso o.o_

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos el próximo capítulo!_


	28. Capítulo 28

**Divagaciones de una Alumna Nueva**

_**Hermione Granger**_

_De verdad _necesito cambiarle el nombre a mi blog.

En fin, ¿saben qué se aproxima? La primera salida a Hogsmeade!

Estoy tan emocionada… ¡No puedo esperar a ver Hogsmeade! ¡Es el único asentamiento totalmente mágico en Gran Bretaña, y hay tantas cosas interesantes! Como la Casa de los Gritos: el sitio más embrujado por ahí; Honeydukes, que se supone que tiene los MEJORES dulces; Zonko (a los gemelos Weasley les encanta Zonko)...

¡No puedo esperar!

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_TIENEN que ver Honeydukes y Zonko. ¡Son FANTÁSTICOS!_

_Fred & George Weasley_

_--------------------------_

_Me gustaría poder ir..._

_Harry Potter_

_------------------------_

_Una vez que atrapen a Black, quizá puedas ir... y lo van a atrapar pronto..._

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

Es tan injusto.

Voy a ser el ÚNICO de tercer año que se queda mientras todos los demás se divierten en Hogsmeade.

Odio vivir con los Dursley...

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¿Qué tienen que ver los Dursley con esto?_

_Ronald Weasley_

_------------------------_

_Tío Vernon no firmó mi permiso._

_Harry Potter_

_-----------------------_

_Ah. Eso apesta..._

_Ronald Weasley_

_-----------------------_

_Igual no creo que hubieras podido ir, con Black suelto..._

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

Bueno, me perdí la primera visita a Hogsmeade. Ron y Hermione me contaron cómo estuvo.

Suena realmente genial.

Creo que tampoco estuvo tan mal quedarme aquí. El Profesor Lupin y yo hablamos un poco... me mostró un grindylow que va a usar en la próxima clase de DCOA... y Ron y Hermione me trajeron un montón de dulces de Honeydukes.

Igual me hubiera gustado haber ido…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Te hubiera encantado. Es ASOMBROSO._

_Ronald Weasley_

_-----------------------_

_Cielos, ESO es de mucha ayuda, Ron._

_Harry Potter_

_-----------------------_

_Estoy segura de que vas a poder ir la próxima vez._

_Hermione Granger_

_-----------------------_

_No te pierdes de mucho, Harry. No toma mucho para que la novedad se acabe, en serio._

_Percival Weasley_

* * *

**Traidor a la Sangre y Muy Orgulloso**

_**Percival Weasley**_

Pensé que a todos se les había olvidado la clave. Debería haber sabido que eso no era probable; después de todo, la Dama Gorda nunca elige claves difíciles. Igual no había descartado esa posibilidad. Pero, como son usualmente las cosas, la realidad resultó ser peor que la ficción.

La Dama Gorda fue destruida.

Creo que no debería decir "destruida"; todavía la pueden reparar. Pero la rompieron muy feo.

¡No puedo creer que Black se las haya arreglado para entrar a Hogwarts! ¡Pensé que los dementores lo mantendrían AFUERA! ¡¿Cómo los pasó?!

¡Alguien tiene controlar esto antes de que más de una pintura salga herida!

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_No puedo creer que haya hecho eso..._

_Hermione Granger_

_--------------------------_

_¡No puedo creer que haya estado AQUÍ!_

_Harry Potter_

_---------------------------_

_¡Todos ustedes necesitan apagar sus laptops e IRSE A DORMIR!_

_Percival Weasley_

_-----------------------_

_Solo estábamos viendo tu blog..._

_Ronald Weasley_

_-----------------------_

_¡No me IMPORTA que estén pasando la noche en el Gran Salón; necesitan ir a dormir!_

_Percival Weasley_

_------------------------_

_¡¡¡Sí SEÑOR!!!_

_Fred & George Weasley_

* * *

_Hola!! Perdón por la demora! Pero es que últimamente he tenido la cabeza en cualquier parte. Pero, bueno xD._

_Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado, y díganme qué opinan!!_

_xoxo!!_


	29. Capítulo 29

**Quisiera No Ser Tan Torpe**

_**Neville Longbottom**_

No me gusta Sir Cadogan. Cambia la contraseña cada cinco minutos, así que aunque me memorice una, ¡ya la va a haber cambiado para entonces! ¡Argh!

Quiero a la Dama Gorda de vuelta.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Está loco. Así de simple. Está loco._

_Ronald Weasley_

_--------------------------------_

_Entonces, ¿por qué está él cuidando la sala común?_

_Hermione Granger_

_--------------------------------_

_Ninguno de los otros cuadros fueron lo suficientemente locos/valientes como para hacerlo._

_Harry Potter_

_---------------------------------_

_Ammm... ¿han probado preguntarle las contraseñas de la semana? Podrían escribirlas y después sólo se las leen cuando lleguen a la sala común. Podría ayudar..._

_Percival Weasley_

_---------------------------_

_¡Oh! ¡No había pensado en eso! Lo voy a hacer... pronto..._

_Neville Longbottom_

* * *

**Divagaciones de una Alumna Nueva**

_**Hermione Granger**_

Sir Cadogan está _demente._

No tengo problemas para recordar contraseñas. Las puedo recordar muy fácilmente. Es el hecho de que nos haga memorizar cincuenta diferentes contraseñas a la semana lo que me irrita. ¡Y sus contraseñas son tan difíciles! Pobre Neville –ya se ha quedado atascado en el pasillo dos veces en los últimos días por no saber que habían cambiado la contraseña.

No puedo esperar a que Filch ponga nuevamente a la Dama Gorda...

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡Yo tampoco puedo esperar! ¡Está LOCO!_

_Ronald Weasley_

_--------------------_

_Es realmente molesta la forma en que cambia la contraseña cada vez que te das vuelta..._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**Asunto: Dementores**

Déjenme asegurarles que estoy tan indignado como ustedes sobre esto. Sabía que los dementores habían estado enojados por un tiempo porque sólo los dejé estar en las entradas, pero no tenía idea de que harían algo como _esto._ Hablé con Fudge, y aunque no hay ninguna otra forma de mantener a los estudiantes a salvo, no estoy feliz de tener dementores aquí en Hogwarts. Esto _no _se va a repetir, se los aseguro.

Por mientras, aprovecho la oportunidad de recordarles a todos que _se mantengan alejados de los dementores_. Ya vieron lo que le pasó al buscador de Gryffindor; algo tan malo como eso podría pasarle a cualquiera de ustedes. Sólo déjenlos tranquilos, y ellos los van a dejar tranquilos a ustedes.

**Posteado por: Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

**Asunto: Pero…**

¡Pero Potter fue el único que se _desmayó!_

**Posteado por: Draco Malfoy**

* * *

**Asunto: RE: Pero…**

Draco Malfoy, ¡esta es la última advertencia! ¡No insultes a la gente en el blog público!

**Posteado por: Minerva McGonagall**

* * *

**Asunto: Argumentos**

Draco, deberías pensar nuevamente en tus argumentos. Relee tu último post; podría inferirse fácilmente que te gustaría poder acercarte más a los dementores. Asumiendo que eso _no _es lo que quieres, piensa nuevamente tus argumentos la próxima vez.

**Posteado por: Severus Snape**

* * *

_Hola!!_

_Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que se hayan reído!_

_Otra cosa... Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews tan lindos!!!! Me encantan! Me dan ánimo! Me encanta cuando me dicen "Oye, qué buena tu traducción" o "Oye, gracias por traducir" entre otras cosas; obvio me encanta todo lo que me dicen xD las críticas constructivas también, aunque no me llegan directamente a mí, sino a la autora, yo sólo traduzco, que quede claro! XD Eso sí, si hay problemas de redacción, ortografía y esas cosas, eso sí puedo mejorarlo si me dicen, pero trato de que sea entendible y hasta el momento creo que se ha logrado, cierto? xP_

_Bueno, creo que esa ha sido la nota más larga que he puesto xD _

_Como sea, cuídense mucho y espero escuchar (o leer) de ustedes pronto! Y si no les contesto sus reviews a cada uno por separado es porque a veces o no hay tiempo, o no hay cabeza, etc, etc, pero sepan que a todos los tengo registrados xD. _

_Nos leemos!!_


	30. Capítulo 30

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

La cosa más rara pasó hoy día.

Fue después de que mi escoba fuera destruida (REALMENTE estoy empezando a odiar a esos dementores. ¿Es posible temer y odiar algo al mismo tiempo? oh, bueno... al menos Malfoy sabe que me dan tanto miedo como para odiarlos…). Me llegó un paquete en la mañana. Era una Saeta de Fuego –esa INCREÍBLE escoba que quise desde el momento en que la vi. ¡Y justo a tiempo, también! Quiero decir, hay más partidos de Quidditch, ¡y voy a NECESITAR una escoba!

Pero fue tan estúpido… ¡McGonagall dijo que quería revisar si estaba hechizada primero! Sé por qué quiere hacer eso –creo que yo haría lo mismo—pero, digo… ¿cómo podría Black pagar una Saeta de Fuego? ¿No se supone que escapó de Azkaban? No sé mucho de Azkaban, pero lo que sí sé es que cuando escapas de prisión (Muggle o no), usualmente no tienes grandes cantidades de dinero para gastar.

Esto es tan tonto…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Sólo están tratando de mantenerte a salvo, Harry._

_Hermione Granger_

_-----------------------_

_¡Creo que Harry tiene mucha razón! ¡Y tiene derecho de estar enojado –yo también lo estoy!_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

**Asunto: ¡Paren!**

¿Podrían Fred y George Weasley quitar amablemente el encantamiento maullido que pusieron en las mazmorras? ¡Estoy harto de escuchar ese horrible ruido cada vez que dejo la sala!

**Posteado por: Severus Snape**

* * *

**Asunto: ¿Ruido?**

Para su información, lo que está escuchando no es un "horrible ruido". Eso serían los Backstreet Boys. Lo que usted está escuchando, Profesor, es la canción "Bat Outta Hell" ["Batear Fuera del Infierno"] de Meatloaf.

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡¿Batear Fuera de DÓNDE?!**

¡Quítenlo o serán cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor!

**Posteado por: Severus Snape**

* * *

**Diario de un Maestro de Pociones**

_**Severus Snape**_

¿Puedo tomarme este momento para gritar una pregunta a los cielos?

¿¿¿POR QUÉ A MÍ???

¡¿Por qué los gemelos Weasley tienen que atormentarme a MÍ?! ¡¿Por qué soy yo el que escucha "Bat Outta Hell" cada vez que sale de las mazmorras?!

¿Por qué tuvo que llegar la música muggle a Hogwarts en primer lugar?

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Está bien, admito que la canción que eligieron es un poco chillona. Pero igual, ¡fue una broma indefensa! Déjalos divertirse un poco._

_Pomona Sprout_

_------------------------_

_¡¿UNA BROMA INDEFENSA?! ¿Te gustaría a TI escuchar esa canción cada vez que des un paso?_

_Severus Snape_

_--------------------------_

_Si yo fuera tú, simplemente me reiría. Justo el otro día pusieron esa canción… no me acuerdo cómo se llama…_

_Filius Flitwick_

_--------------------------_

_¿La canción "Short People Song"? [__"Canción de la Gente Pequeña"] ¡Eso fue DIVERTIDÍSIMO!_

_Remus Lupin_

_-------------------------_

_¿Cierto? En fin, cada vez que dejo mi sala o entro a otra, la gente escuchaba "La gente pequeña no tiene… ninguna razón… la gente pequeña no tiene… ninguna razón… la gente pequeña no tiene… ninguna razón para vi-ivir…" y no me ves llorando en el blog por eso!_

_Filius Flitwick_

_--------------------------_

_Genial, de verdad… un poco grosero, pero genial…_

_Pomona Sprout_

_-------------------------_

_Espero que la pongan de nuevo… necesito reírme un poco…_

_Filius Flitwick_


	31. Capítulo 31

**Memorias de los Bromistas**

_**Fred & George Weasley**_

¡La Saeta de Fuego de Harry pasó la cosa esa de la prueba/inspección de hechizos de McGonagall!

¡¡¡SÍ!!!

¡LE VAMOS A GANAR A SLYTHERIN ESTE AÑO!

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Tal vez. Si podemos ganar suficientes puntos para fin de año... Cielos, ¡quisiera no haberme desmayado en ese partido contra Hufflepuff!_

_Harry Potter_

_---------------------------_

_No fue tu culpa, Harry. Fueron los dementores._

_Hermione Granger_

_---------------------------_

_Dile eso a Malfoy._

_Harry Potter_

_---------------------------_

_Oh, lo haré. Y me aseguraré de decirle muchas otras cosas también…_

_Hermione Granger_

_-------------------_

_¿Como que sus amigos son unos IDIOTAS?_

_Fred & George Weasley_

_-------------------_

_Sí. Entre otras cosas._

_Hermione Granger_

_--------------------_

_Oooh… ¿Crabbe y Goyle subieron otro post?_

_Ronald Weasley_

_--------------------_

_No… aunque ojalá que suban uno luego._

_Fred & George Weasley_

* * *

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

El Profesor Lupin me ha estado enseñando el encantamiento Patronus.

Es muy difícil, pero me dijo que es magia muy avanzada, así que creo que no me debería sentir tan mal.

¡Es que es muy difícil pensar en algo feliz cuando enfrentas a un dementor!

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¿Un Patronus? ¿En serio? ¡Ésa es magia MUY avanzada!_

_Y sí, me imagino lo difícil que debe ser concentrarse en CUALQUIER cosa si enfrentas a un dementor..._

_Hermione Granger_

_---------------------_

_No trajo un dementor al COLEGIO, ¿cierto?_

_Ronald Weasley_

_---------------------_

_No, claro que no. Hemos estado usando un boggart. Se transforma en dementor cuando me ve y así es como me ha estado enseñando a convocar un Patronus._

_Harry Potter_

_------------------_

_Oh. Qué bueno… Espero que aprendas a convocar uno… Sería genial…_

_Ronald Weasley_

_------------------_

_Sólo sigue practicando, Harry. Ya lo vas a lograr._

_Remus Lupin_

_------------------_

_Gracias, Profesor._

_Harry Potter_

_-------------------_

_Pensamientos felices, ¿eh? ¡Sólo piensa en el blog de Crabbe y Goyle! ¡ESO te va a hacer reír!_

_Fred & George Weasley_

_--------------------_

_¡¿Cuándo van a subir otro post?!_

_Hermione Granger_

_-----------------------_

_Con suerte, pronto… necesito reírme un rato…_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**Eh… Éste es Mi Blog**

_**Ronald Weasley**_

CROOKSHANKS SE COMIÓ A SCABBERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡No me IMPORTA que digas lo inteligente que es ese estúpido gato, Hermione! ¡¡¡¡SE COMIÓ A MI RATA!!!! O SE LA COMIÓ, O LA MATÓ, NO LO SÉ, NI ME IMPORTA CUÁL DE LAS DOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡Crookshanks NO se comió a Scabbers! __¡Simplemente lo sé! ¡Él no haría una cosa así!_

_Hermione Granger_

_------------------------_

_¡Sí lo haría! ¡A ese tigre en miniatura no le ha gustado Scabbers desde el día en que lo compraste!_

_Ronald Weasley_

_---------------------_

_¡NO es un tigre en miniatura! ¡y NO se comió a tu rata!_

_Hermione Granger_

_---------------------_

_¡Chicos! Sólo... cálmense, ok?_

_Harry Potter_

_---------------------_

_¡Me voy a calmar cuando Hermione se disculpe! Mejor aún, ¡me voy a calmar cuando haga que su GATO se disculpe! Como es tan LISTO, ¡al menos debería ser capaz de decir que lo siente!_

_Ronald Weasley_

_--------------------_

_¡Crookshanks no puede hablar y lo sabes!_

_Hermione Granger_

_

* * *

_

Hola nuevamente! =D

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!!

No tengo mucho que aportar xD.

Si tienen cualquier duda, consulta, crítica, comentario, etc, etc, etc xD, sólo tienen que hacer clic en ese botoncito blanco con verde de allá abajo ^^.

Cuídense mucho!!

xoxo!!

P.D.: Perdón si los títulos de los blogs no salen en la parte del medio de la pantalla, como siempre, pero cada vez que arreglo el capítulo, al guardarlo se vuelve a poner como antes.


	32. Capítulo 32

**Quisiera No Ser Tan Torpe**

_**Neville Longbottom**_

Soy tan estúpido.

Debería estar en la misma categoría que Crabbe y Goyle; así de estúpido soy.

¿Qué fue lo qué hice?

Seguí el consejo de Percy de anotar las contraseñas de la semana de Sir Cadogan. Entonces se me perdió el papel; se me debió haber caído en alguna parte en los pasillos. Sirius Black lo encontró.

¡Estuvo _aquí_! ¡OTRA VEZ! ¡Y YO fui el que lo dejé entrar a la Torre de Gryffindor! ¡Casi ataca a Ron!

Soy un idiota... Me merezco el Vociferador que me mandó la abuela…

Crabbe y Goyle son más inteligentes que yo…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Todo lo que vamos a decir es que NO eres más estúpido que Crabbe y Goyle. No hay nadie en el planeta más tonto que ellos; excepto, tal vez, una taza con tierra._

_Fred & George Weasley_

* * *

**Diario de una Hija de Muggles**

_**Hermione Granger**_

Sirius Black estuvo AQUÍ. De nuevo.

Es un milagro que nadie haya resultado herido.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Excepto por Scabbers._

_Ronald Weasley_

_---------------------------_

_Por última vez, ¡Crookshanks NO se comió a Scabbers! ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Sirius Black?_

_Hermione Granger_

_---------------------------_

_¡Crabbe y Goyle subieron otro post! Si estás leyendo esto, Neville, ¡míralo!_

_Fred & George Weasley_

_---------------------------_

_Espera… ¿No pasaron la mitad del post hablando de lo tonto que es Neville?_

_Harry Potter_

_------------------------_

_Sí, ¡pero leerlo es PRUEBA que Neville no es tan estúpido como cree que es!_

_Fred & George Weasley_

* * *

**Pensamientos de Crabbe & Goyle**

_**Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle**_

sirius blac stuvo aki.

wau.

incribl.

n lo podms creer.

fue ec stupdo d longbotom q lo djo ntrar.

parec.

siempr sup q aria lgo stupdo 1 dia.

m pregunt cm paso ls dmntors?

raro.

cria gnial sabr cm l izo.

nstrs qrmos pasr a ls dmntors s/cr dscuvierts.

se.

x otro lado, nstro blg es #5 en la lsta d blgs + vists.

es azombrso.

pro sabs q es raro?

nadie comnta.

nunk.

eso nos pon trists.

se.

nadie.

ni sikera draco.

eso no es lndo, gnt!

comntn! Xfa!

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Me pidieron que comentara, así que eso hago. Aprendan algo de gramática._

_Draco Malfoy_

_------------------------------_

_xq?_

_Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle_

_------------------------------_

_Solo comentando en su blog… Muy lindo, chicos…_

_Fred & George Weasley_

_-------------------------------_

_¡Gran blog! ¡Cada vez que suben algo nuevo, lo leo!_

_Cho Chang_

_-------------------------------_

_Su blog siempre me ilumina el día…_

_Hannah Abbot_

* * *

**Pensamientos de Crabbe & Goyle**

_**Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle**_

wau.

A la gnt le gsta nustr blg!

Pnsams q lo leian solo ls d sliderin, pro tb los d grifindor y ls d reivenclou lo len!

Espra… abbot no s d haflpaf?

Lo s! kul!

Wau… las 4 ksas len ste blg!

Gnial!

Sto s tan gnial!

X cierto, aora paso dl 2 al #3!

N tu kra, draco!

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Sip. Tienen razón. Si mutilar el español les sirve, adelante. Sigan así, señores._

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

**Soy Genial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Estoy feliz de que Crabbe y Goyle no dejaran de escribir en su blog.

Por un minuto, pensé que decirles que escribieran bien los iba a detener, pero aparentemente, el apoyo que recibieran de las cuatro Casas los convenció de seguir igual. Estoy agradecido por eso. Su blog siempre me hace reír, algo que necesito de vez en cuando (creo que el resto de los que leen su blog lo hace por la misma razón).

Por otro lado, me ENCANTA la música muggle. Led Zeppelin tiene que ser una de las mejores bandas que ha bendecido el escenario con su presencia, y "Stairway To Heaven" es una de las mejores canciones de rock de la historia. Últimamente también me he hecho fan de Simple Plan y –por alguna razón—de Within Temptation. No me pregunten por qué. Creo que tiene algo que ver con que la voz de Sharon den Adel es simplemente… wow. Es increíble.

Sí. La música muggle es fantástica. Curioso, pero me gusta más que la de los magos.

* * *

_Hola!! Aquí estoy de nuevo subiendo otro capítulo! Noooo, en serio??!! ¬¬_

_Bueno... como sea... para qué les voy a repetir lo mismo de siempre!!_

_Lo único... cuídense mucho y nos vemos la próxima semana (ya se me ha hecho costumbre esto de subir un capítulo todos los viernes ^^u)_

xoxo!!


	33. Capítulo 33

**NiñoQueVivió: **¿Hola?

**NiñoQueVivió: **¿Hay alguien?

**MiPapiEsMuggle:** Sí, yo…

**NiñoQueVivió: **Ah… ¿Quién eres?

**MiPapiEsMuggle: **¡Soy yo! ¡Hermione!

**NiñoQueVivió: **¡Oh! ¡Hermione! Lo siento…

**MiPapiEsMuggle: **Está bien. Finalmente cambié mi nombre de usuario… como ya no soy una "Novata"…

**NiñoQueVivió: **Qué bien. Buen nombre.

**MiPapiEsMuggle: **Gracias.

**NiñoQueVivió: **De nada. ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

**MiPapiEsMuggle: **No… O sea, sé que estamos seguros… O sea, eso es lo que dice McGonagall…

**NiñoQueVivió: **Sé a lo que te refieres.

**NoSoySabio: **¿Cuatro días después TODAVÍA no puedes dormir?

**MiPapiEsMuggle: **Nop.

**NiñoQueVivió: **¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

**NiñoQueVivió: **Quiero decir, yo soy al que Black persigue…

**MiPapiEsMuggle: **¿Entonces por qué atacó a Ron?

**NoSoySabio: **Quizá no sabía dónde estaba Harry…

**NiñoQueVivió: **Quizá…

**TorpeMaravilla: **Al menos la Dama Gorda volvió.

**NiñoQueVivió: **¿Neville? ¿Qué haces conectado? Estoy justo al lado tuyo…

**TorpeMaravilla: **Sí, pero como todo el mundo está conectado, decidí unirme a la fiesta.

**NiñoQueVivió: **Por mí está bien.

**TorpeMaravilla:** No estás enfadado todavía, ¿cierto?

**NiñoQueVivió:** ¿Enfadado?

**TorpeMaravilla:** Porque dejara entrar a Black.

**NiñoQueVivió:** No. No estoy enfadado.

**TorpeMaravilla:** Gracias.

**NiñoQueVivió:** No hay problema.

**NoSoySabio:** Hmm…

**MiPapiEsMuggle:** ¿Qué?

**TorpeMaravilla:** ¡Qué buen nombre de usuario, Hermione!

**MiPapiEsMuggle:** Gracias.

**NoSoySabio:** Si ésta es una fiesta, necesitamos cosas de fiesta… como cosas para comer…

**MiPapiEsMuggle:** Espera… ¿Cómo se consigue comida en línea? Quiero decir, ¿Cómo poder compartirlas y todo eso?

**NoSoySabio:** No sé…

**NoSoySabio:** Algún día lo voy a descubrir…

**TorpeMaravilla:** ¡Hazlo luego! ¡Suena divertido!

* * *

**Diario de un Maestro de Pociones**

_**Severus Snape**_

Hoy programé la cinta justo en la parte que involucra el recuerdo de James Potter.

Por alguna razón, él creía que las intenciones de James de salvar mi vida eran nobles. Le dije directamente que ésa era una broma mortal y que James se acobardó al último minuto.

Naturalmente, el Sr. Potter estaba estupefacto. Había estado tan convencido de que su papá era la criatura más noble que pisó esta tierra que no pudo soportar la verdad: Que su papá era el más presumido y arrogante imbécil que jamás tuve la desgracia de conocer.

Y Harry es igual a él.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_No crees eso de verdad, ¿o sí?_

_Filius Flitwick_

* * *

_¿Por qué no? Es la verdad, y tengo el hábito de creer en la verdad._

_Severus Snape_

* * *

_¿Qué pasaría si yo te dijera que la VERDAD es que Harry es más como su madre que como su padre?_

_Filius Flitwick_

* * *

_Diría que estás mintiendo._

_Severus Snape_

* * *

_Severus... ¿Cuándo vas a abrir los ojos y vas a ver a Harry tal como es?_

_Filius Flitwick_

* * *

_Mis ojos ESTÁN abiertos, Filius._

_Severus Snape_

* * *

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

Sinceramente no sé cómo fue todo. No sabía que era una broma ni que papá se había "acobardado" (al menos eso es lo Snape dice… Y creo que no está mintiendo).

Pero Snape… ¡No sé por qué me odia tanto! Sí, él y papá no eran amigos, pero él me ODIA. Mucho.

Y además de todo eso, Hagrid perdió el caso.

¿Acaso esto podría empeorar?

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Todo el mundo tiene profesores que lo odian, Harry… Snape me odia a mí también…_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_No tanto como me odia a mí. Y sabes que tengo razón._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

_Creo que sí… Sólo no dejes que te afecte._

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_¿Qué hay de Buckbeak? ¡Esto es tan injusto!_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

_Lo sé… Esto apesta… Malfoy es tan… ¡UGH!_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_Estoy de acuerdo. Grrrr…_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**Soy Genial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Papá me dijo el resultado del caso: ganamos.

No me siento tan feliz como debería. Quiero decir, ¿No debería estar… eufórico o algo por el estilo? Ni siquiera siento que… gané. Sólo… siento algo raro. Como si debiera haber hecho algo diferente, como si debiera haber dicho algo que no dije. No puedo tapar el sol con el pulgar, ni tampoco lo puedo borrar.

Probablemente no es nada.

* * *

_Hola otra vez, queridos lectores!! xD_

_Cómo han estado??_

_No pude publicar el capítulo antes, así que lo hago ahora que tengo un tiempo mientras escucho música a todo volumen mientras mis amigas cuentan historias de terror al lado de mí xD. Lo admito, soy una miedosa xD._

_Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!!_

_Muchos cariños!!!_

_XOXO!!_

_HPFG_


	34. Capítulo 34

**Soy Genial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Granger me golpeó.

Una sucia sangre impura me _golpeó._

Todo lo que hice fue hacer un comentario sobre lo patético que era Hagrid –digo, es nuestro _profesor_ y estaba llorando como un gran bebé peludo—¡y me golpeó en la cara!

Lo que dije _no_ fue tan malo, ¡no importa lo que digan!

* * *

**Am… Este es Mi Blog**

_**Ronald Weasley**_

Hermione golpeó a Malfoy.

Todo lo que puedo decir es… ¡Bien hecho, chica!

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Gracias. Se lo merecía completamente._

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_Completamente de acuerdo._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

_¡Estoy tan feliz de que alguien finalmente lo golpeara!_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

_¿Tú… tú llegaste primero?_

_Fred & George Weasley_

* * *

_Siempre pueden golpearlo de nuevo…_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_Creo que lo haremos._

_Fred & George Weasley_

* * *

_¿Dónde empieza la fila?_

_Nevile Longbottom_

* * *

_¿Fila?_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_¡Para golpear a Malfoy!_

_Neville Longbottom_

* * *

**Am… Este es Mi Blog**

_**Ronald Weasley**_

Hoy perturbé las vibraciones de la clarividente.

Fue muy satisfactorio.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡¡¡¡ROFL!!!! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?_

_Percival Weasley_

* * *

_Corrió alrededor de ellas sin camisa._

_Fred & George Weasley_

* * *

_¡¡¡¡¡¡ROFLMAO!!!!! _

_[ROFL significa "Muerto de Risa en el Piso." ROFLMAO quiere decir "Rolling On the Floor Laughing My Ass Off, o sea, "Cagándome de la Risa en el Piso"]_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_¡¡¡¡¡LOL!!!!_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

_En realidad, estaba mirando la bola de cristal en la clase de Trelawney, y ella me preguntó qué significaba, así que le dije que significaba que iba a haber mucha niebla en la noche. Parvati y Lavender dijeron que yo estaba "perturbando las vibraciones de la clarividente"._

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

_¡¡¡¡BRILLANTE!!!!_

_Fred & George Weasley_

* * *

**Divagaciones de una Hija de Muggles**

_**Hermione Granger**_

Dejé Adivinación. Se estaba volviendo ridículo y mi horario ya está lo suficientemente copado.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Hablando de tu horario… ¿No está muy lleno?_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

_Nadie se las puede arreglar con tanto trabajo, Hermione._

_Percival Weasley_

* * *

_¿Y cómo es que tomas todas esas clases al mismo tiempo?_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

_Sólo lo hago. Y ahora que Adivinación no está, mi horario está mucho mejor._

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_Hola, gente!!_

_Tengo una sola cosa que decirles: ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡¿Dónde están?!_

_o.o ¡¡Manifiéstense!! Necesito saber que todavía siguen ahí!!!_

_Bueno, sin nada más que acotar xD, me retiro._

_Besos y, como siempre, cuídense mucho._


	35. CApítulo 35

**Asunto: ¡Quidditch!**

¡No olviden que se aproxima la final de Quidditch! ¡ENTRENEN!

**Posteado por: Oliver Wood**

* * *

**MiPapiEsMuggle:** Harry nunca tiene tiempo durante las prácticas de Quidditch…

**EscriboBienPie:** Bueno, ¡tiene que entrenar! ¡Vamos a vencer a Slytherin este año!

**MiPapiEsMuggle:** Y tú sabes eso… ¿Cómo?

**EscriboBienPie:** Más nos vale.

**MiPapiEsMuggle:** Espero que así sea…

**EscriboBienPie:** Si no, Oliver Wood probablemente lloraría.

**MiPapiEsMuggle:** ¿Por qué?

**EscriboBienPie:** Es su último año en Hogwarts y REALMENTE quiere ganar la Copa de las Casas.

**MiPapiEsMuggle:** Oh. ¿Te lo dijo Harry?

**EscriboBienPie:** Sep.

* * *

**LindaPansy:** ola millicent.

**AmoAMiGato:** ola pansy. Draco ia volvio d quidditch?

**LindaPansy:** nop.

**AmiAMiGato:** o.

**LindaPansy:** dias trists.

**AmoAMiGato:** se. Aunq espro q ganmos.

**LindaPansy:** se. + vale q gryffindor no gane est año.

**AmoAMiGato:** eso cria estupido.

**LindaPansy:** se.

**AmoAMiGato:** ad+, si draco estuviera aki nos diria q ucmos buena ortografia.

**LindaPansy:** se. no c cual es su problma.

**AmoAMiGato:** io tampoko. estams en intrnt. La gramatik no importa.

**LindaPansy:** na. y xq no le gustn tmpoco los bakstreet boys?

**AmoAMiGato:** kre q son stupidos.

**LindaPasny:** eso es stupido. Los backstreet boys son cool.

**AmiAMiGato:** se. y mui lindos.

**LindaPansy:** oh si.

* * *

**Asunto: GANAMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

SÍ!!!! BIEN HECHO, POTTER!!!!!! GANAMOS MI ÚLTIMO AÑO EN HOGWARTS!!!!!!!!! NO SÉ NI CÓMO AGRADECERTE!!!!!!!!

**Posteado por: Oliver Wood**

* * *

**Asunto: De nada…**

Eso. Lo que dice el título.

GANAMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Posteado por: Harry Potter**

* * *

**Soy Genial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

No tengo ganas de estudiar para los exámenes finales.

Así que estoy posteando en mi blog.

Sí. Estoy aburrido.

También estoy escuchando música a través de un maravilloso invento muggle llamado "audífonos". Hacen que sólo seas tú el que escuche la música. Perfecto si tus padres odian la música muggle y no quieres que nadie en tu casa les diga que te encanta (esperen… ¿Acabo de llamar a un invento muggle maravilloso? ¿Qué me pasa?).

Ok, éste va a ser uno de esos momentos en el que me alegra que mis padres no puedan ver este blog, pero lo que voy a decir es absolutamente la verdad: los muggles son bastante brillantes en el ámbito musical (Britney Spears, Backstreet Boys, N'Sync y todos esos estúpidos "artistas" pop no cuentan porque… bueno, son estúpidos). Pero en serio, la música muggle es increíble. Solía pensar que la música de los magos era la mejor, pero ahora… escucho una canción muggle, y luego una de los magos, y esta última suena completamente sin alma. Como si hubieran sido Besadas (TODAS las canciones de Britney Spears suenan como si hubieran sido Besadas, igual que las de Celestina Warbeck. ¿Escuchaste eso, mamá? ¡Acabo de poner a Celestina Warbeck en la misma categoría que Britney Spears!). Aunque las dos canciones traten de lo mismo, la canción muggle fácilmente sería mucho mejor y los músicos serían mucho más talentosos que… ¡Ugh! ¡No lo puedo describir! ¡Es increíble!

En resumen, me encanta la música muggle.

Creo que mejor empiezo a estudiar… lo que significa que tengo que salir del blog… ¡Pero no tengo que dejar de escuchar mi música! (creo que da buena suerte. El año pasado, cuando empezaron los exámenes, escuché música muggle mientras estudiaba y me fue mejor que el año anterior).

* * *

_Hola a todos!!! Cómo han estado?? Espero que muy bien!!_

_Ya que el capítulo anterior tuvo tan buena recepción ^^ y que estoy más que feliz porque ya terminé mi primer año en el instituto, subo otro capítulo que espero que tenga la misma (o mejor xD) recepción que el anterior!_

Sin nada más que decir, los dejo! Cuídense mucho! Besos!!

HPFG


	36. Capítulo 36

_Hola a todos!! Sé que no acostumbro poner notas al principio del capítulo, pero es para que no se me olvide después xD._

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y el fic "The Hogwarts Blog" le pertenece a TwiLyght Sans Sparkles. A mí sólo me pertenece su traducción. _

_Aclarado eso, a lo que vinimos xD. Disfruten!_

* * *

**EscriboBienPie:** Hola, Harry. Extraño examen de DCOA, ¿verdad?

**NiñoQueVivió:** Sí. Pero fue divertido.

**EscriboBienPie:** Sí.

**NiñoQueVivió:** ¡No puedo creer cuál fue el boggart de Hermione!

**EscriboBienPie:** ¡Lo sé! Uno creería que le teme a más que a eso…

**NoSoySabio:** Hablando del examen de DCOA, ¿escucharon lo que le pasó a Malfoy?

**NiñoQueVivió:** ¡No! ¿Qué?

**BromistaPorSiempre:** Lo que escuchamos fue que lo hizo bien hasta la parte del boggart, y luego salió temblando.

**NoSoySabio:** Llorando, también.

**NiñoQueVivió:** Wow.

**EscriboBienPie:** ¿Qué fue lo que vio?

**NoSoySabio:** Nadie está seguro. No le dijo a nadie.

**NiñoQueVivió:** Me pregunto qué fue lo que vio…

**EscriboBienPie:** Quizá te vio como Premio Anual.

**NiñoQueVivió:** ¡LOL! ¡O a Hermione como Premio Anual!

**BromistaPorSiempre:** Quizá vio a la Profesora McGonagall como su madrastra o algo…

**NoSoySabio:** O a Filch en ropa interior.

**NiñoQueVivió:** ¡¡¡UGH!!!

**BromistaPorSiempre:** Tienes que admitir que eso da miedo.

**NiñoQueVivió:** Si me necesitan voy a estar limpiando mi cerebro… Debo… sacar… esa… imagen… de… mi… cabeza…

**EscriboBienPie:** Buenos pensamientos entran, malos pensamientos salen… buenos pensamientos entran, malos pensamientos salen…

* * *

**Pensamientos de Crabbe & Goyle**

_**Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle**_

tods escuxaron lo q le paso a draco c/el bogart.

aunq no le kere dcir a nadie.

nada.

ni sikera a nostrs.

nostrs no corrims cuando lo vims.

Ni sikera ns dio miedo.

draco ers 1 lloron.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Sólo cállense._

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

_Qué cruel. Ni siquiera voy a decir que se merecía eso._

_Hannah Abbot_

* * *

_Realmente cruel._

_Cho Chang_

* * *

**Defensor Contra las Artes Oscuras**

_**Remus Lupin**_

En caso de que se estén preguntando, Draco Malfoy está bien. Sólo un poco tembloroso.

Esto fue lo que pasó: Para el examen final, puse una pista de obstáculos para los de tercer año. Tenían que caminar por una piscina con un grindylow, esquivar una serie de baches de Capas Rojas, luego pasar por un pantano ignorando al Hinkypunk. El último obstáculo era un boggart en un viejo baúl, el cual tenían que enfrentar.

A algunos les fue mejor que a otros, eso es lo que les puedo decir. Y sólo para que quede registrado, algunos estudiantes perdieron puntos cuando llegaron al boggart que en cualquier otra parte (en otras palabras, a Malfoy no fue al único al que le pasó. Le pasó a varios más; sólo que lo superaron más rápido).

Lo hizo bien hasta el boggart. Después de meterse al baúl, pasó un minuto antes de que pasara algo.

"¿Sr. Malfoy?" lo llamé. No hubo respuesta. "¿Está bien?"

Saltó fuera del baúl, pálido como fantasma, temblando incontrolablemente. Lo perseguí mientras corría al castillo, lo tomé del brazo y lo di vuelta. Vi que había estado llorando.

"¡Déjeme ir!"

"No hasta que me digas qué fue lo que pasó".

"¡No!"

Traté, pero no pude conseguir que me dijera lo que vio. Creo que ahora está bien.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_A mí tampoco me dirá. ¿Le preguntaste a Dumbledore sobre ese examen antes de darlo?_

_Severus Snape_

* * *

_Sí, lo hizo. Tuvo mi completa aprobación. Todos los de tercer años deberían ser capaces de pasar la pista de obstáculos, con algunas excepciones; no es culpa de Lupin que Malfoy viera algo que lo asustara tanto._

_Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

_Yo tampoco tenía idea._

_Remus Lupin_

* * *

_Debería estar mejor pronto._

_Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

_El padre de Draco se va a enterar de esto._

_Severus Snape_

* * *

_¡No! ¡No le diga a papá! ¡Estoy bien, de verdad!_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

_¿Estás seguro? Porque si Lupin está usando métodos peligrosos con sus alumnos, debería ser investigado._

_Severus Snape_

* * *

_Mire, ¡es mi maldita culpa haberme asustado! ¡No hay nada de qué preocuparse porque ahora ya estoy bien!_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

**Soy Genial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

No puedo creer que me haya pasado eso.

Antes de que te burles de mí por asustarme de un estúpido boggart, déjame decirte qué fue (te estoy contando esto porque eres un blog y nadie más que yo puede verte).

El boggart se convirtió en mi mamá. Muerta. Eso. Entonces aparté la mirada, y era mi papá diciéndome que era mi culpa, y cuando miré de vuelta, estaba mi mamá, todavía muerta.

Pensé que podría soportarlo… pero creo que no pude. Ahora todo el mundo me está diciendo que soy un cobarde y un llorón y todo lo que puedo hacer es decirles que se callen. Nada más inteligente que eso.

Odio a los boggarts.

Sólo espero que Snape no le diga a papá… Realmente espero que no lo haga…

* * *

_Hola, mundo!!_

_Bueno, no hay nada nuevo bajo el sol (8), así que les digo lo de siempre: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y cualquier duda me la preguntan!_

_Y no se olviden de dejar un review! ;)_

_Los quiero! Cuídense mucho!_

_xoxo_


	37. Capítulo 37

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

Malfoy se ve cansado últimamente.

Muy cansado.

Y no ha molestado ni una sola vez a los de Gryffindor –a menos, claro, que "cállate" cuente como brillante sarcasmo.

Es como tierno.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Sí, como que lo es! Quizá deberíamos escabullirnos en Slytherin y poner un par de boggarts en su baúl..._

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

_Igual todavía creemos que vio a Filch en ropa interior..._

_Fred & George Weasley_

* * *

_Me pregunto cuánto va a durar..._

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_¡Quizá dure hasta el próximo año!_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

_Eso espero..._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**Diario de un Maestro de Pociones**

_**Severus Snape**_

Otro año escolar está llegando a su fin. Todo lo que puedo decir es… ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS SE DEMORÓ TANTO?!

Por qué la hostilidad, se preguntarán. Bueno, déjenme explicarlo con una lista de lo que hizo que este año escolar pareciera interminable:

1. Los Weasley descubrieron incluso más música muggle y la usaron para molestarme.

2. Dumbledore TODAVÍA no ha prohibido la música muggle.

3. No me dieron el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Y, además de todo eso, Draco todavía está un poco traumatizado por su experiencia con el boggart, pero se niega a contarme a mí –o a cualquiera, según Dumbledore—lo que vio.

Pero, por fin, el año casi se acaba. Tres cortos meses de respiro antes de que otro empiece.

Yupi.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¿Ya no te gusta tu trabajo, Severus?_

_Pomona Sprout_

* * *

_A decir verdad, me gustaría mucho más si mi trabajo fuera enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._

_Severus Snape_

* * *

_Aquí vamos de nuevo... El discurso anual de "¡¿POR QUÉ NO A MÍ?!"..._

_Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

_¿No encontraste su broma con la canción "Bat Outta Hell" divertida?_

_Filius Flitwick_

* * *

_No, de hecho no. Y creo que tu aporte no fue nada divertido, Minerva._

_Severus Snape_

* * *

_Bueno, yo tampoco creo que tu discurso/queja/lloriqueo anual sea divertido._

_Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

_Ya está bien, ustedes dos, dejen de pelear... recuerda lo que dijiste de no decir insultos en el blog, Minerva..._

_Pomona Sprout_

* * *

_Eso sólo es en el blog PÚBLICO._

_Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

**Soy Genial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Snape no le ha dicho a nadie. Ni siquiera a papá. _Especialmente _no a papá (no es que le haya dicho a Snape lo que pasó con el boggart [bueno, en lo que se convirtió, ya que todos saben lo que _pasó_ con él], pero no le ha dicho a nadie lo que pasó).

Han pasado unos días, y el año escolar casi se termina. Ya casi me he calmado completamente. Estos últimos días han sido tan humillantes; caminando cerca de Potter y Compañía, sabiendo que murmuran a mis espaldas –hasta escuché a Weasley soltando risitas. Al menos Granger es la mascota de la profesora en Runas Antiguas. Si no hubiera estado tan obsesionada con terminar su examen (y sacar más de 100 por ciento), no me hubiera extrañado que ella también se burlara de mí por el incidente del boggart.

Hace dos noches me desperté gritando. No muy fuerte; sólo un pequeño chillido, creo. Fue suficiente para despertar a Theodore. Maldición, siempre ha tenido el sueño liviano.

"¿Otro boggart, Draco?" me preguntó. Estaba oscuro, pero pude notar por su voz que estaba sonriendo burlonamente.

"Cállate," me tapé la cabeza con las sábanas y volví a dormir –o al menos traté (he escuchado a mamá y a papá hablar de una especie de poción que te hace no tener sueños al dormir –creo se llama Dormir Sin Sueños o algo así [creativo, ¿cierto?]. Aunque el nombre sea tan creativo como los Backstreet Boys, me encantaría algo de eso ahora. Dormir Sin Sueños, no a los Backstreet Boys).

Oh, ¿quieren saber dónde estoy y qué estoy haciendo? Estoy sentado en el dormitorio de los chicos –son las 3:37 a.m.—y estoy deseando tomar una de esas cosas para Dormir Sin Sueños.

Odio a los boggarts.

* * *

_Hola a todos otra vez!!!!_

_Espero que estén muy bien y que hayan disfrutado el capítulo!_

_Y... Ah! Antes de que se olvide, porque últimamente no sé dónde he tenido la cabeza... Quería agradecerles todos sus comentarios tan lindos!! Me encantan!! Y también quería darles las gracias *de nuevo xD* porque esta historia ya superó los 100 reviews!!! Soy la persona más feliz del universo!! =D_

Bueno... eso... nos estamos leyendo!! Cuídense mucho!!


	38. Capítulo 38

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

Sirius Black es inocente.

Es todo lo que tengo que decir.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Qué mal que nadie nos crea..._

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

**Soy Genial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Se escaparon. Buckbeak Y Sirius Black.

No estoy seguro acerca de Black… pero estoy como… aliviado sobre Buckbeak. En realidad no quería que lo ejecutaran. No me pregunten por qué.

Por otro lado, Slytherin no se va a olvidar del incidente del boggart tan fácilmente. Lupin me dijo que le pasó a varios estudiantes más, pero por lo que he escuchado, la mayoría de ellos eran de Hufflepuff. A la miseria le gusta la compañía porque si tienes compañía, queda poca gente para burlarse de tu miseria; y en Slytherin no tengo compañía. O nadie más tuvo miedo del boggart, o todos lo están escondiendo demasiado bien (todavía no puedo olvidar lo que vi. Aunque las pesadillas han parado un poco, la imagen que me mostró el boggart sigue apareciendo en mi cabeza en ciertos momentos. Sí. Apesta).

Como que lamento un poco ver que se va el profesor Lupin. Va a renunciar por el hecho de que es un hombre lobo. Lo escondió muy bien.

* * *

**Divagaciones de una Hija de Muggles**

_**Hermione Granger**_

El profesor Lupin va a renunciar.

No lo puedo creer. ¿Quieren saber por qué? Por esto: Es un hombre lobo.

¡Nadie lo supo hasta ahora! Lo escondió tan bien que fue… bueno, ninguno de nosotros sospechó (excepto yo, y eso sólo fue después de un ensayo que nos hizo hacer Snape).

Es tan injusto.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡DE VERDAD es injusto!_

_Ronald Weasley_

_-------------------_

_Realmente no me gustaría que se fuera..._

_Harry Potter_

_-------------------_

_A mi tampoco, Harry. Y sí, Hermione, ES injusto. Pero así son las cosas. Me mantendré en contacto._

_Remus Lupin_

* * *

**Traidor a la Snagre y Muy Orgulloso**

_**Percival Weasley**_

No lo puedo creer.

Realmente me voy a graduar.

Es tan raro… He esperado este momento durante tanto tiempo, y ahora que en verdad está pasando… wow.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡Manténte en contacto o mamá te mata!_

_Ginevra Weasley_

* * *

_lol. Lo haré._

_Percival Weasley_

* * *

_Ahí va el último Premio Anal de nuestra familia…_

_Fred & George Weasley_

* * *

_¡Es Premio ANUAL, no Anal! ¿Y a que se refieren con "el último"?_

_Percival Weasley_

* * *

_Bueno, ninguno de NOSOTROS planea ser Premio Anual…_

_Fred & George Weasley_

* * *

**Pensamientos de Crabbe & Goyle**

_**Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle**_

el profsr lupin va a renunsiar.

xq es 1 ombre lobo.

se.

wow.

q bn q no pudo mordr a nadie.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_No creo que lo hubiera hecho..._

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

_¡Lo voy a extrañar! ¡Ha sido el mejor profesor de DCOA que hemos tenido!_

_Hannah Abbot_

* * *

_Esto es tan estúpido... Nos agradaba..._

_Fred & George Weasley_

* * *

**Asunto: Otro Año**

Otro año llegó y se fue –un poco rápido, debo agregar. Nuevamente, este blog va a estar cerrado durante el verano para que los profesores no puedan quitar puntos durante el verano y porque nadie va a poder vigilarlo.

Espero con ansias verlos a todos el próximo año, pero ninguno de nosotros va a tener que ver a los dementores. Van a volver a Azkaban, donde van –y deberían—quedarse.

Nos vemos el próximo año.

**Posteado por: Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

Hola a todos!!!! Disculpen si me atrasé un poquito en subir el capítulo, pero es que he estado con mil cosas xD. Bueno, a nadie le interesa saber sobre mi vida personal xD.

_Espero, como siempre, que hayan disfrutado el capítulo._

_Nos leemos en el próximo!! Cuídense mucho!!!_

_xoxo!!!_


	39. Capítulo 39

**Asunto: ¡Bienvenidos de Vuelta!**

¡Bienvenidos de vuelta a Hogwarts! Este año no estaremos rodeados de dementores, pero sí vamos a ser anfitriones de unos invitados muy especiales más adelante. Les puedo asegurar que _estos_ invitados no se van a llevar toda la felicidad. Trátenlos con respeto, ya que son nuestros compañeros magos y brujas.

Sé que este va a ser –por decir lo menos—un año muy interesante. Espero que ustedes también lo disfruten.

**Posteado por: Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

No va a haber Quidditch este año.

Esto apesta.

Pero el Torneo de los Tres Magos suena divertido. Aunque no voy a poder competir, seguro va a ser divertido mirar.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡Sin mencionar que vamos a ver a los estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang! Leí sobre ellos en Una Evaluación de la Educación Mágica en Europa, ¡y ellos se ven muy diferentes a Hogwarts! ¡Pero va a ser tan divertido ver cómo son esos colegios! ¡No puedo esperar!_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_¡No puedo creer que hayan cancelado el Quidditch! Pero bueno… ¿Alguien sabe cuándo vamos a poder poner nuestros nombres? Si es después de octubre, ¡estamos DENTRO!_

_Fred & George Weasley_

* * *

**Soy Genial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Olviden el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Igual no voy a poder competir. Les voy a contar lo que pasó en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch.

Fue un GRAN juego: Irlanda vs. Bulgaria. Irlanda ganó, pero Krum atrapó la Snitch. Fue asombroso, y cada centavo que papá gastó en las entradas valió la pena. Pero lo memorable fue lo que pasó después del juego.

Sabía lo que papá iba a hacer –vestirse con su antigua túnica de Mortífago e ir a atormentar a algunos muggles. Mamá trató de que yo no me enterara, pero falló. Miserablemente. Digo, ¡en serio! Papá actúa extraño. Mamá actúa preocupada. En la mitad de la noche, papá desaparece. Aparecen Mortífagos. Los muggles son atormentados. Mamá actúa más rara. ¿DE VERDAD creyó que no iba a armar el rompecabezas?

En fin, yo no estaba tan entusiasmado por el asunto. Era raro –sé que los muggles son… bueno, no creo que sean estúpidos, ya que su música es GENIAL, pero… ya saben a qué me refiero. Casi quise gritarle a papá para que acabara todo, pero eso lo hubiera arruinado todo (ya saben, se supone que yo no sabía dónde estaba papá). Así que no lo hice.

Creo que estaba esperando que todo acabara, y realmente no me importaba. A papá podrían haberlo detenido las autoridades y sacado una multa, no me importaba; pero una vez que finalmente terminó, sabía que había un final que _no _quería. Pero ese fue justo el final que obtuvimos. Cómo terminó, se preguntarán.

Algún idiota invocó la Marca Tenebrosa.

La había visto antes, como un tatuaje borroso en el brazo de mamá. Pero nunca la había visto así –grande, verde y brillante en el cielo. Me gustaba más de la otra forma (y cuando la vi de la otra forma, tampoco me gustó mucho). Cuando la vi, hice lo que cualquier persona sensata haría –y lo que muchas otras personas sensatas estaban haciendo.

Grité y salí corriendo a la velocidad de la luz.

* * *

**Pensamientos de Crabbe & Goyle**

_**Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle**_

el trneo d ls 3 mags ya c viene.

va a cr tn gnial!

no podms sprar!

q mal q no podams ponr nustrs nombrs.

quisa dbriams d todas forms.

se.

q cren uds?

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_No creo que sea buena idea._

_Draco Malfoy_

_-------------------_

_Bueno... qn t pregnto?!_

_Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle_

_------------------_

_Ustedes. En su blog._

_Draco Malfoy_

_------------------_

_Kmo cea. Apstas._

_Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle_

* * *

**Hola a todos!!! Espero que hayan pasado una feliz Navidad junto a sus seres queridos!!!**

**Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!! Por fin empezó el cuarto año! ^^**

**Sean buenos y déjenme un review, sí?? xD**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir, me despido hasta el próximo año!! ;)**

**Cuídense mucho!!!**

**Xoxo!!**


	40. Capítulo 40

**Divagaciones de una Hija de Muggles**

_**Hermione Granger**_

No lo puedo creer.

Hogwarts, el mejor colegio de Gran Bretaña (si es que eres mago o bruja, claro), tiene esclavos.

No, no esclavos _humanos_, pero sí elfos domésticos. No les pagan por lo que hacen (y tienen que trabajar realmente duro para mantener este colegio funcionando tan bien como lo hace), ¡y ni siquiera los dejan _elegir _entre obedecer o no! (Harry me dijo que cuando Dobby fue a advertirle hace dos años, se castigaba a sí mismo por desobedecer órdenes. ¿No es una locura?).

Hay que hacer algo al respecto…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Ningún comentario ha sido publicado._

* * *

**Eh… Éste es Mi Blog**

_**Ronald Weasley**_

Tenemos un nuevo profesor de DCOA (Déjenme ser el primero en decir "DAH!" antes que nadie).

Bueno, su nombre es profesor Moody, y ese nombre le viene muy bien [N/T: "Moody" significa temperamental]. Su nombre real y el apodo –Ojoloco. Es bastante temperamental. Y un poco aterrador, por la forma en que su ojo mágico va de un lado a otro y da vueltas y vueltas… agh.

Pero ahora es oficialmente genial. ¿Por qué? Convirtió a Malfoy en un hurón.

En caso de se pregunten, fue HERMOSO. Draco Malfoy, ¡el maravilloso hurón saltarín!

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡Estuvo INCREÍBLE!_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

_Me hubiera gustado estar ahí…_

_Percival Weasley_

* * *

_¡PERCY! ¡Volviste!_

_Ginevra Weasley_

* * *

_Sólo por un minuto. Pensé en revisar el blog y ver de qué me estoy perdiendo –aparentemente, ¡de mucho! Espero que todos se estén divirtiendo._

_Percival Weasley_

* * *

_Oh, fue hermoso…_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

_¿Qué cosa, el hurón?_

_Percival Weasley_

* * *

_Ew, ¡no! Ver a Malfoy siendo convertido en hurón, ¡eso fue hermoso!_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

**Soy Genial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Nota personal: NO MOLESTAR AL PROFESOR MOODY!!!!!

Ahora que lo pienso, quizá no debería haber insultado a la mamá de Weasley. Era seguro que iba a terminar mal, con Potter y Compañía parados justo ahí; pero fue mi mala suerte la que hizo que el profesor Moody escuchara todo (No me pregunten cómo. Lo que importa es que escuchó). Debió haberse enojado, porque me convirtió en un hurón.

Sí, escucharon bien. Un _hurón._ Creo que no hubiera sido tan malo, una vez pasado el shock inicial de ser convertido en hurón; pero luego tenía que hacerme rebotar en el suelo (me pongo mal sólo de pensarlo).

Nunca pensé que diría esto, ¡pero, gracias, Dios, por la profesora McGonagall! Ella me vio, me convirtió de vuelta, y retó a Moody.

Ese tipo está CHALADO.

* * *

_MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!!!!! Espero que lo hayan pasado bien! Les deseo lo mejor para el 2010!!_

_Ven?? Les prometí un capítulo nuevo este nuevo año ^^_

_Espero que les guste!! Dejen sus opiniones!!_

_Besos!!!_


	41. Capítulo 41

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos los demás personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling; "The Hogwarts Blog" le pertenece a _TwiLyght Sans Sparkles_; a mí sólo me pertenece su traducción._

_Disfruten!_

**

* * *

**

**Soy Genial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_Querida mami,_

_Hola. ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy bien. Hoy aprendimos los Maleficios Imperdonables._

Sip. Eso fue lo que hicimos hoy en DCOA. El profesor Moody nos enseñó los Maleficios Imperdonables. Sé que es un ex Auror (y un poco loco), por eso quiso que los aprendiéramos lo más pronto posible; pero cuando dijo "Hoy vamos a aprender los Maleficios Imperdonables", me imaginé que iba a hablar sobre ellos. Y eso fue lo que hizo –mientras demostraba su efecto sobre arañas.

Dijo que estábamos atrasados en los maleficios, pero yo ya había escuchado todo sobre ellos. Sólo que nunca los había visto en acción. Y déjenme decirles, ¡me alegra que la tía Bellatrix esté en Azkaban! (la mayoría de lo que he escuchado sobre ella es de segunda mano, porque mamá limita sus historias sobre ella a lo que hacía cuando niña, y papá nunca la ha mencionado. Todo lo que sabía era que el maleficio Cruciatus era su especialidad). Sé que fue con una araña, y que las arañas en verdad no pueden gritar de dolor, pero… wow. Ese maleficio es inhumano.

(Soy yo, ¿o Moody está tratando de asustarme a propósito? Me estaba mirando a mí mientras mostraba el Maleficio Cruciatus, y podría jurar que su mirada decía "Eres el próximo". No sé, quizá estoy paranoico porque me convirtió en hurón).

* * *

**Quisiera No Ser Tan Torpe**

_**Neville Longbottom**_

El profesor Moody me da miedo.

Usó el maleficio Cruciatus --¡justo delante de nosotros! ¡Hasta agrandó a una araña para asegurarse de que viéramos bien!

Al menos se disculpó –un poco. Tomamos té en su oficina y hablamos un rato.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Sí, yo también me estaba empezando a poner nervioso._

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

_¡No puedo creer que haya hecho eso!_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_Bueno, todos siempre dijeron que estaba un poco loco..._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

_Pero me dio un libro interesante sobre plantas acuáticas... Creo que la profesora Sprout le dijo que soy bueno en Herbología._

_Neville Longbottom_

* * *

_¿Estás bien ahora?_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_Sí. Estoy bien._

_Neville Longbottom_

* * *

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

¡Ron y yo finalmente descubrimos cómo aprobar Adivinación!

Esto fue lo que pasó: teníamos que hacer horóscopos para el próximo mes, y como Ron y yo no podíamos hacerlo, ¡sólo inventamos basura! Basura trágica, claro. Ya saben –perder peleas, perder apuestas, morir lenta y dolorosamente…

Por un minuto, me pregunté si se daría cuenta de que lo habíamos inventado. Pero cuando los entregamos, los mostró como ejemplos de cómo hacerlo bien.

Creo que me rompí unas cuantas costillas tratando de no reírme.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¿No fue increíble? ¡Ahora sé cómo aprobar!_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

_Más pruebas de que ella es un fraude..._

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_Creo que eso ya lo habíamos descubierto… lol._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

_Por cierto, ¿ustedes dos se van a unir a la P.E.D.D.O o no?_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_Hermione, ¡les GUSTA ser esclavos! No me preguntes por qué, ¡pero les GUSTA!_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

_¡A Dobby no le gustaba!_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_¡Porque trabajaba para los MALFOY! ¡CUALQUIERA odiaría trabajar para ellos!_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

_¡Los elfos domésticos se merecen más de lo que tienen!_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_NO voy a andar por ahí con una chapa que dice "peddo"!_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

_¡Es Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros!_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_No me IMPORTA lo que signifique, ¡lo que van a ver todos son las iniciales!_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

_Hey, ¡Crabbe y Goyle subieron otro post!_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

_Ooooooohh... ¿en serio? ¡Vuelvo en un minuto!_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

**Divagaciones de una Hija de Muggles**

_**Hermione Granger**_

Harry y Ron son despiadados.

Bueno, supongo que no debería decir eso. Son despiadados en lo que se refiere a los elfos domésticos. Empecé la P.E.D.D.O., la Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros, pero ninguno de los dos estuvieron interesados. Primero Ron me dijo que a los elfos domésticos les gustaba ser esclavos (¿de verdad cree que cualquier persona sensata creería eso?); luego me dijo que no iba a caminar por ahí usando una de esas chapas, y luego llegó Harry y me engañó diciendo que Crabbe y Goyle habían subido otro post, ¡así que no pude terminar lo que estaba diciendo!

Honestamente, estoy asqueada.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Por última vez, ¡LO SIENTO! ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo y tiene todo que ver con el hecho de que quería que ustedes dos dejaran de pelear!_

_Harry Potter_


	42. Capítulo 42

**Pensamientos de Crabbe & Goyle**

_**Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle**_

el prof mudi es raro.

y da miedo.

es ec ojo. Jira i todo eso.

t v dirctamnt.

dirctamnt a travs d ti.

o x lo – a travs d tu meza.

pued vr a travs d la ropa?

eso cria raro.

pro cria vuenizimoh tnr 1.

se.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡EW! ¿puede ver a través de la ROPA?_

_Hannah Abbot_

* * *

_No creo que nadie esté preocupado por eso... o lo ESTABA, hasta ahora... muchas gracias..._

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

_¡muchas gracias, chicos! Voy a estar preocupada por ESO todo el día..._

_Pansy Parkinson_

* * *

_EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!_

_Cho Chang_

* * *

_¡¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ASCO!!!!!!_

_Ginevra Weasley_

* * *

**Vigilancia Constante**

_**Alastor Moody**_

Gracias, Crabbe y Goyle, por causar que todo el cuerpo estudiantil vomitara y/o corriera para taparse cada vez que me ve.

Voy a decir esto una vez y lo voy a decir aquí: ¡¡¡MI OJO MÁGICO NO VE A TRAVÉS DE LA ROPA!!!

Para ser preciso, sí lo hace, pero sólo si yo quiero. Y no, ¡NO quiero verlos a todos en ropa interior! Vigilo, ¡pero no TANTO!

Recuerden lo que le pasó al Sr. Malfoy, chicos. Puede que no se me permita usar la transfiguración como castigo, pero se me puede ocurrir algo mucho peor, créanme…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Está diciendo la verdad. Créanle._

_Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

_¿En serio? Gracias a Dios..._

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_No pensé que les creerías..._

_Neville Longbottom_

* * *

**Diario de una Joven Gryffindor**

_**Ginevra Weasley**_

Estoy pensando en no leer más el blog de Crabbe y Goyle. ¡De verdad me tuvieron preocupada por un rato! Por lo menos no era verdad…

Oh, ¿a quién engaño? ¡Su blog es lo más divertido de Hogwarts!

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Sí, leo su blog. Pero no pensé que los tomarían en serio._

_Percival Weasley_

* * *

_¿Has VISTO su ojo? Ya es aterrador por sí mismo, pero junto con lo otro…_

_Ginevra Weasley_

* * *

_Sí, me imagino._

_Percival Weasley_


	43. Capítulo 43

**Pensamientos de Crabbe & Goyle**

_**Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle**_

ns exizarn cn imprius oi.

se.

fue para q mudi pudiera mstrarns q c cntia.

para q pudierams combatrlo.

no c sintio tn difrent d lo normal.

cr maldcidos, no es para tnto.

solo c siente 1 poco +… felis.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡¿Les GUSTÓ?!_

_Hannah Abbot_

* * *

_Solo no c sintio tn difrnt._

_Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle_

* * *

_¿Por qué no me sorprende?_

_Percival Weasley_

* * *

_persi? vlvst? xq?_

_Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle_

* * *

_Solo por un minuto. Volví para leer su blog. Siempre fui fan._

_Percival Weasley_

* * *

_o. kul! Q bno q t __gust !_

_Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle_

* * *

**Eh... Éste es Mi Blog**

_**Ronald Weasley**_

A diferencia de Crabbe y Goyle, yo sí noté la diferencia cuando me hechizaron con el Imperius.

Primero que nada, fue como si no estuviera pensando en nada. Sólo… nada. Vacío. Como un… vacío feliz.

Creo que eso es lo que hay en sus mentes la mayoría del tiempo…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡lol! Creo que tienes razón..._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

_Ellos mismos lo dicen... Sólo lee los comentarios en su blog._

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

_¿Subieron otro post? ¡GENIAL! ¡Vuelvo enseguida!_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

**Soy Genial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Bueno. Moody nos mostró el Maleficio Imperius hoy. La verdad, no sólo nos contó sobre él y sus efectos, sino que también los demostró.

En nosotros.

Sí, nos hizo el maleficio a cada uno por turno. Fue un poco divertido en realidad, ver lo que le hizo hacer a cada uno. Theodore hizo una serie de aeróbicos encima de los bancos, Pansy hizo una especie de rutina de ballet, y Crabbe y Goyle bailaron vals entre ellos. Se tomaban de la mano y todo. Fue divertidísimo (no creen que Moody siga enojado con ellos, ¿o sí? Yo estoy seguro que no).

Entonces me tocó a mí.

Me sorprendí un poco –no me hizo hacer nada peligroso. Y no me convirtió de nuevo en hurón (pero creo que fue porque Dumbledore le dijo que no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas). Pero fue igual de humillante. ¿Qué me hizo hacer? Sólo digamos que me incluía a mí, mis labios, y a Theodore.

Sip.

Me hizo besar a Theodore.

¿De nuevo se preguntan dónde estoy? En este preciso momento estoy escondido en un baño (el baño de Myrtle la Llorona, al que nadie entra por culpa de Myrtle. Ups, lo siento, Myrtle, no sabía que estabas leyendo sobre mi hombro. Es que es un poco difícil evacuar con un fantasma alrededor. Sí, ¡sería lo mismo si no fueras un fantasma! ¡Sería lo mismo si fueras cualquier otra persona! Sería lo mismo si fueras Viktor Krum o Albus Dumbledore o… ¿por qué estoy escribiendo esto en vez de decirlo? ¿No leíste lo otro que escribí? ¡Todos los de Slytherin se están riendo de mí! ¡No puedo dar la cara! Y si me escuchan hablando contigo desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño, ¡me voy a morir de la vergüenza! Sobre todo porque me estoy escondiendo en un ¡¡¡¡BAÑO DE CHICAS!!!! No, no me alegra que murieras. No, no quiero que te mueras de nuevo para tener el placer de verlo. Siento haber insinuado que este baño está "fuera de servicio" porque no le gustas a la gente. De verdad, no tiene nada que ver contigo y tiene todo que ver con problemas de espacio personal. Por última vez, ¡NO te odio! ¡¿Estaría escondido en tu baño si así fuera?! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿POR QUÉ? Eso es chantaje… Sabes lo que se siente que un fantasma te toque, ¿cierto? ¿sí? ¡¿Te gustaría a TI sentir ESO EN LOS LABIOS?! ¡No! ¡No le digas a Potter que estoy aquí! Ok, ok, lo haré… Wow. Eso estuvo… frío. Nunca había besado a un fantasma. Sí, como que me gustó. No, no, más que sólo "como". Bueno, Myrtle, me tengo que ir. No, no, no tiene nada que ver contigo… Te acabo de besar, ¿cierto? casi se acaba mi recreo. Por eso me voy. Ok. Nos vemos luego. Sí, en serio).

Por lo menos Crabbe y Goyle no escribieron sobre eso en su blog…

Aún.


	44. Capítulo 44

**Pensamientos de Crabbe & Goyle**

_**Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle**_

ksi c ns olvda dcrles lo q paso c/draco.

ns dijo q no ls dijrms.

pro es divrtdo.

cndo rcivio el exizo imprius ¡¡¡NADA PASÓ!!! ¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN DE LEER AHORA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO PASÓ NADA DIVERTIDO, ESTÁN MINTIENDO!!!!!!!!!!

ok. aora podms dcrles. thiodor exizo a draco para q no c pudiera movr.

bno, cndo rcivio el exizo imprius, bso a thiodor.

fue fntstiko!!!!

mui divrtdo!!!!

lols!!!!!

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_ROFLMAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Percival Weasley_

* * *

_lol, eso fue tan divertido!!!!!!!_

_Millicent Bulstrode_

* * *

_me pregunto… acaso moody sabe algo que nosotros no? LOL!!!!_

_Pansy Parkinson_

* * *

_Uuuuuuuhhh... Draco y Theodore, sentados en un árbol..._

_Cho Chang_

* * *

_pro eios no taban en 1 arbl. Taban en clac._

_Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle_

* * *

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

Por un momento, me gustaría estar en Slytherin. Sólo por la clase de DCOA de hace unos días.

¿Por qué?

¡Malfoy besó a Nott! Oh, cómo me gustaría haberlo visto…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡¡A mi también me gustaría haberlo visto!!_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

_¿Saben cuánto tiempo le va a tomar a todos olvidarse de eso?_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_Como un millón de años. ¡¡¡LOL!!!_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

_Y esto, todos, ¡es la razón por la cual deberían aprender a combatir el Maleficio Imperius!_

_Alastor Moody_

* * *

**Soy Genial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Lo hicieron.

Me refiero a Crabbe y a Goyle.

Le contaron a todo el colegio lo que me pasó.

Traté de detenerlos. Los empujé, los boté de sus sillas mientras estaban escribiendo y traté de escribir mi propio mensaje, pero el estúpido de Theodore me hechizó para que no me pudiera mover (nunca me había dado cuenta de lo incómodo que es), para que Crabbe y Goyle pudieran seguir escribiendo (ahora que lo pienso, debería haber borrado su post en vez de decirles a todos que no lo leyeran; pero el miedo como que se apoderó de mí y me hizo hacer algo estúpido. Como el Maleficio Imperius).

Nunca más voy a poder dar la cara en Slytherin. Me pregunto si me podré transferir… ¿te dejan transferirte, Myrtle? ¿Y reubicarte? ¿Te dejan hacer eso? Oh. ¿Sólo en casos extremos? Bueno, ¿acaso ÉSTE no es un caso extremo? Sí, creo que tienes razón. Bueno, en ese caso, ¿puedo quedarme aquí en tu baño por… no sé… el resto de mi vida, quizás? Oh, eso no sería tan difícil. Sé dónde están las cocinas. Podría escabullirme en la noche, tomar algo de comida, volver aquí… ¿Me buscarían? Maldición.

Bueno, sé que me voy a quedar aquí hasta la cena.

* * *

_Hola a todos otra vez!!! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!! Sí sé, es hiper corto, pero bueno, yo sólo traduzco, no? xD_

_Espero que estén todos muy bien!! Nos leemos pronto!!_

_xoxo!!_


	45. Capítulo 45

**Asunto: Beauxbatons y Durmstrang**

Los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegan mañana. Por favor, compórtense lo mejor que puedan y preséntense bien. Recíbanlos con la hospitalidad que les gustaría recibir a ustedes.

**Posteado por: Minerva McGonagall**

* * *

**Divagaciones de una Hija de Muggles**

_**Hermione Granger**_

¡Los de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegan hoy! ¡No puedo esperar! Sabía que había otros colegios mágicos en Europa, pero nunca los había visto… o sea, ni siquiera sabía que podía usar magia hasta que Hogwarts me envió esa carta. Pero bueno, estoy muy emocionada de escuchar sobre esos colegios. O sea, ¿cómo son? ¿Están en castillos, como Hogwarts? ¿Aprenden las mismas cosas que nosotros? (bueno, sé que en una cosa Durmstrang no es igual; ellos _estudian _las Artes Oscuras, en vez de sólo aprender cómo defenderse de ellas, como nosotros. Una idea estúpida, si me preguntan. Es como cubrirse de grasa de tocino y después sorprenderse cuando cada perro del vecindario te come vivo. Pero me estoy desviando del tema). Y la pregunta más importante de todas: ¿Ellos también emplean la esclavitud, como Hogwarts, o tratan bien a los elfos domésticos?

¡Son tantas preguntas! ¡No puedo esperar a que me las contesten!

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_De hecho, la pregunta más importante es: ¿Son buenos en Quidditch?_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

**La Primera Hufflepuff**

_**Hannah Abbot**_

Los de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang (¿por qué los nombres son tan difíciles de escribir?) llegaron ayer. Fue _asombroso._

Primero, los de Beauxbatons. Llegaron en un gran carruaje arrastrado por los caballos voladores más grandes que he visto. Eran de color dorado y eran por lo menos del tamaño de elefantes; y el carruaje era de un hermoso color azul. Y la profesora que vino con ellas… bueno, no quiero decir que era _enorme_, pero eso es lo que era. No _gorda_, sino _alta._ Su nombre era Madame Maxime, y todos sus alumnos usaban túnicas del color del carruaje. No usaban capa, lo cual no fue muy inteligente, considerando el frío que hacía. Yo creo que se dieron cuenta de eso una vez que se bajaron del carruaje, ya que todos estaban temblando.

Luego, los de Durmstrang (eso es un poco más fácil de escribir que… ese otro colegio. Estoy cansada de escribirlo). Creo que todos estaban pensando que llegarían en carruaje. Yo también, y estaba preguntándome qué tan grande sería; pero en vez de eso, llegaron en barco. Un barco que salió desde el lago y se posó encima del agua, como si hubiera salido directamente desde el fondo del lago después de haber estado ahí por un rato. Fue un poco espeluznante, especialmente porque era de noche y la única luz llegaba de la luna. El profesor se llamaba Karkaroff, y no era tan grande como Madame Maxime. Pero sus alumnos se _veían_ un poco aterradores hasta que se acercaron. Estaban usando pieles, lo cual fue inteligente.

Cuando entraron, eligieron dónde sentarse para el Banquete de Bienvenida. Todos estábamos esperando que se sentaran en nuestra mesa, pero no lo hicieron. Nadie nunca lo hace. Los alumnos de Madame Maxime se sentaron en la mesa de Ravenclaw, y los de Durmstrang se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin (Me pregunto por qué eligieron esa mesa. Todo el mundo aquí dice que "Mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin…" bueno, todos excepto los de Slytherin, que odian a todo el mundo…)

El Banquete estuvo como la mayoría de los Banquetes. Hubo comida que ellos comen normalmente –yo probé un poco de bouillabaisse [N/T: eso es una sopa espesa hecha de pescado, verduras y especias] (¡Odio esa palabra también!) y estuvo bastante buena. Aunque rara (me gusta más la comida de Hogwarts).

Dumbledore nos dijo quién iba a ser el "juez imparcial": el Cáliz de Fuego (tal como suena –un cáliz con fuego que elige a los tres mejores candidatos para el Torneo). Cedric va a entrar. Tiene 17, así que va a poder traspasar la Línea de la Edad. Realmente espero que lo logre. No me importan las otras Casas; Cedric es el mejor candidato. Punto (Eso, y sería realmente genial que el Campeón de Hogwarts fuera de Hufflepuff).

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡Gracias, Hannah! ¡Me alegra tener tu apoyo!_

_Cedric Diggory_

* * *

_¡Vamos, Cedric!_

_Ernie Macmillan_

* * *

**Eh… Éste es Mi Blog**

_**Ronald Weasley**_

No lo puedo creer.

_¡Viktor Krum todavía va al colegio!_

No va a Hogwarts, claro, pero va a Durmstrang. Llegó con Karkaroff para el Torneo –lo cual es raro, ¡porque lo acabamos de ver en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch! ¡Y ahora está aquí!

Wow…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Ron, ¡¡¡deja de babear y ENCUENTRA TU CHAPA DE LA P.E.D.D.O.!!!_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_¡No voy a usar esa cosa con Krum por ahí!_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

_¡Vamos a tener que arriesgarnos!_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_¿No escuchaste lo que Hagrid –y todos los demás—dijeron? ¡Les GUSTA!_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

_¡A Dobby no le gustaba!_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_Pero… oh, ¡me rindo!_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

No quería que eso pasara, ¡en serio! ¡Alguien puso mi nombre ahí! SABÍA que había una Línea de la Edad… ¡Y vi lo que les pasó a Fred y a George cuando trataron de pasarla! ¡A mí no me salió barba! _¡¡¡¡¡Yo no lo hice!!!!!_

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Sí, claro. Todos saben que querías entrar._

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

_NO FUI YO, RON!!!!_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**Campeón de Hufflepuff**

_**Cedric Diggory**_

Bueno, entré. Y también Harry Potter.

Yo tampoco sé cómo pasó. No le salió barba ni nada… Y no creo que alguien de catorce años pueda engañar al Cáliz…

Por lo menos entré.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Así que un campeón de más. Tiene catorce. Tú tienes diecisiete. Tú conoces más magia que él._

_Ernie Macmillan_

* * *

_Sí. Lo único que me preocupa es si Harry va a poder salir vivo o no… O sea, es como obvio que alguien quiere que muera…_

_Cedric Diggory_

* * *

_¿Acaso Dumbledore no había dicho que se iban a tomar medidas de seguridad para que nadie muriera?_

_Ernie Macmillan_

* * *

_Sí, pero igual. Los accidentes pasan._

_Cedric Diggory_

* * *

_¡Espero que no!_

_Por cierto, ¡buena suerte, y buen trabajo al entrar!_

_Hannah Abbot_

* * *

_¡Gracias!_

_Cedric Diggory_

* * *

_Hola a todos otra vez!! Disculpen la demora, pero es que necesitaba vacaciones! =P_

_Espero que todos hayan estado bien!! Besos!! Cuídense!!_


	46. Capítulo 46

**Soy Genial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Potter es uno de los campeones de Hogwarts.

Sí, sé lo que están diciendo. "¿UNO de ellos? ¿Qué onda? ¡Pensé que se suponía que sólo era UNO!" Están en lo correcto, amigos. Cada colegio tiene UN campeón –excepto nosotros. Y Potter es uno de ellos.

¡¿CÓMO ENTRÓ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PENSÉ EN HACER LO QUE SEA QUE ÉL HAYA HECHO?!

¡Estoy hablando en serio, Myrtle! ¡Sería increíble entrar al Torneo! No pongas los ojos en blanco, sólo imagínate… compitiendo contra los otros colegios… ganando… ok, ok, ¡lo siento! ¡Sé que eres un fantasma! Sólo… cálmate. Grrr… ¿Cómo lo hizo Potter para traspasar la Línea de la Edad? ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿Y por qué ÉL?! Quizá tengas razón… probablemente convenció a alguien para que pusiera su nombre… ¿pero a quién? ¡¿Y CÓMO?! ¿Acaso los hechizó con el Maleficio Imperius o algo? No, él es muy Gryffindor para hacer algo así. ¿Qué QUIERES DECIR con "deja de lloriquear"? ¡Tengo DERECHO a lloriquear! ¿Que por qué no me cae bien? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué NO? ¡CLARO que tiene sentido! No me cae bien porque… porque… ¡sólo porque NO, está bien?!

Hay que hacer algo al respecto…

¡No me pongas los ojos en blanco!

**

* * *

**

Campeón de Hufflepuff

_**Cedric Diggory**_

Estoy decepcionado de ustedes.

Déjenme explicar primero. Estoy contento de que me quieran apoyar, y me siento honrado de ver ese apoyo en sus camisas. Bueno, o me senti_ría_ honrado, si no fuera porque esas chapas también aplastan a Harry en el proceso.

En serio. ¿"APOYEN A CEDRIC DIGGORY/POTTER APESTA"? ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que están diciendo? Le están diciendo a todo el mundo que me apoye porque "Potter apesta". Creo que eso es más un insulto que una muestra de solidaridad.

Slytherin empezó con la locura de las chapas. Alguien de Slytherin hizo esas chapas. ¿De _verdad _queremos rebajarnos a su nivel?

**

* * *

**

Comentarios:

_¡Pero es la primera vez que Hufflepuff tiene un campeón de LO QUE SEA! ¡Gryffindor sólo se está robando nuestra gloria!_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_-------------------_

_¡Sí! ¡Lo que Justin dijo!_

_Ernie Macmillan_

_-------------------_

_¿No escucharon nada de lo que dije?_

_Cedric Diggory_

_-------------------_

_Aammm… yo no uso el lado de "POTTER APESTA"… sólo el lado de "APOYEN A CEDRIC DIGGORY"…_

_Hannah Abbot_

* * *

**Pensamientos de Crabbe & Goyle**

_**Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle**_

grn idea la d ls xaps, draco!

ucnlas, tds!

mjor hafelpaf q grifindor!

x sierto, potter apsta!

**

* * *

**

Comentarios:

_Oh, así que fue idea de Draco… ya veo…_

_Cedric Diggory_

* * *

_vs q?_

_Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle_

* * *

_Ah, por cierto, me tomo lo de las chapas como todo menos un cumplido._

_Cedric Diggory_

* * *

_tu q?_

_Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle_

* * *

_¡Dice que no le gustan las chapas!_

_Cho Chang_

* * *

_o. y xq no?_

_Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle_

* * *

_No sé… yo creo que son muy bonitas…_

_Millicent Bulstrode_

* * *

_¡Me gustan tanto que podría besarte, Draco!_

_Theodore Nott_

* * *

_xq no t a bsado todvia, theodore? Pnc q ia lo abria echo…_

_Pansy Parkinson_

* * *

_No empecemos con ESO de nuevo._

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

**Eh… Éste es Mi Blog**

_**Ronald Weasley**_

Yo no voy a usar una de esas chapas.

Puede que Harry haya hecho trampa, pero igual no pienso usarla.

**

* * *

**

Comentarios:

_Gracias… creo…_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**Soy Genial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

¡¿Qué QUIERES DECIR con que no te gustan las chapas?! ¡Potter sí apesta!

¡Que SÍ! ¡Hizo trampa y todos lo saben! ¡Diggory no! ¡¿Qué QUIERES DECIR con "Desde cuándo te importa"?!

Eso es todo. Me voy.

¡¿CÓMO ME DIJISTE?!

**

* * *

**

Soy Yo

_**Cho Chang**_

Esto es muy bajo, incluso para Slytherin.

¡En serio! Hacer chapas diciéndole a todo el mundo cuánto odian a Potter, ¡y después disfrazarlas como chapas de apoyo para Cedric!

No es necesario decirlo. No voy a usar eso. Apoyo a Cedric, pero no a esas chapas. A Cedric no le gustan los insultos, y a mí tampoco.

**

* * *

**

Comentarios:

_¡AL FIN! ¡Alguien que está de acuerdo conmigo!_

_Cedric Diggory_

_Hola a todos!! Disculpen la demora, pero me imagino que ya se habrán enterado del terremoto aquí en Chile (los que no son chilenos, claro xD)... Y mucha fuerza a todos mis compatriotas chilenos!! Espero que estén todos ustedes y sus familias bien!! _

_Cuídense mucho!! xoxo!!!_

_HPFG_


	47. Capítulo 47

__

**NiñoQueVivió:** ¿Profesora?

**OrgullosaGryffindor:** ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

**NiñoQueVivió:** Rita Skeeter no puede entrar a este blog, ¿cierto?

**OrgullosaGryffindor:** No, ¡claro que no!

**NiñoQueVivió:** Ok, qué bien.

**OrgullosaGryffindor:** ¿Por qué?

**NiñoQueVivió:** Sólo preguntaba…

**OrgullosaGryffindor:** Después de ese "artículo" en _El Profeta_, nos hemos asegurado de que todos los miembros de la prensa estén bloqueados de este blog.

**NiñoQueVivió:** ¿Usted leyó eso?

**OrgullosaGryffindor:** Sí.

**NiñoQueVivió:** Agh…

**OrgullosaGryffindor:** No creí ninguna palabra.

**NiñoQueVivió:** ¿Ah, no?

**OrgullosaGryffindor:** No.

**NiñoQueVivió:** Gracias.

* * *

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

Ahora que sé que Rita Skeeter está bloqueada…

¡Muchas gracias, Rita, por darle a los de Slytherin _otra_ razón para molestarme! ¡Ahora tienen un lindo y vergonzoso artículo para burlarse!

Grrr…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Sólo ignóralo, Harry… Ignóralo, y va a terminar._

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

**Campeón de Hufflepuff**

_**Cedric Diggory**_

Falta poco para la primera prueba. Estoy nervioso y emocionado –lo cual, me imagino, es lo mismo que sienten los otros campeones. Para todos los que estén leyendo: Voy a estar bien. ¿Recuerdan lo que dijo Dumbledore? A no ser de que ocurra un horrible accidente, nadie va a morir.

Gracias a todos de nuevo por su apoyo. Deséenme suerte.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡Buena suerte, Cedric! ¡Espero que ganes!_

_Hannah Abbot_

* * *

_¡Buena suerte! ¡Estoy segura de que lo vas a hacer muy bien!_

_Cho Chang_

* * *

_¡Vamos, Cedric!_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

* * *

_¡Buena suerte, Cedric!_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

_¡Gracias!_

_Cedric Diggory_

* * *

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

Creo que Cedric tenía razón: todos los campeones probablemente se sienten igual ahora. Nerviosos.

Así me siento yo. Sé que Dumbledore dijo que nadie iba a morir, pero no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Es natural. Por cierto, ¡buena suerte!_

_Cedric Diggory_

* * *

_¡Gracias!_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

_Sólo relájate. Te va a ir bien._

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_¡Vamos, Harry!_

_Colin Creevey_

* * *

**Eh… Éste es Mi Blog**

_**Ronald Weasley**_

Harry no hizo trampa. Alguien está tratando de matarlo.

Hoy fue la primera prueba. Los campeones tenían que pelear contra un dragón –uno a la vez, y cada uno con un dragón diferente. A Harry le tocó el Colacuerno Húngaro –¡El peor de los cuatro! Lo único bueno fue que él era el último, así que creo que tuvo más tiempo para prepararse. ¡Y fue el que mejor lo hizo!

Harry fue el único inteligente: usó un encantamiento convocador para llamar a su Saeta de Fuego y así pasar volando al dragón y recuperar el huevo dorado (eso era lo que tenían que hacer todos –pasar al dragón para tomar el huevo dorado). Terminó con una herida en el hombro, pero nada grave. Fleur trató de poner al dragón en trance, y como que funcionó, hasta que roncó e incendió su falda. Pero lo apagó con un poco de agua de su varita. Cedric convirtió una roca en perro –genial, si me preguntan—pero eso sólo funcionó por un minuto, antes de que el dragón decidiera que lo prefería a él en vez de al Labrador. A Krum nunca se le ocurrió volar; sólo le pegó al dragón con una especie de maldición en el ojo. Eso también funcionó al principio, pero se empezó a balancear por el dolor y rompió la mitad de los huevos verdaderos, así que los jueces le quitaron puntos por eso. Excepto por Karkaroff, claro –él le dio un diez (¡Y le dio a Harry un cuatro! Grrr…).

Así que ahora Harry y Krum están empatados en primer lugar. Y Harry está bien; Madame Pomfrey le arregló el hombro rapidísimo.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¿Así que ya no estás enojado conmigo?_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

_¡Nop! ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

_¡Al fin!_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_¡Bien hecho, Harry!_

_Cedric Diggory_

* * *

_¡Gracias! ¡Igualmente!_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!! Espero que todos estén bien y que les haya gustado el capítulo!!**

**Cuídense!! Saben que me encanta leer lo que piensan! ;)**

**Xoxo!!**


	48. Capítulo 48

**Soy Genial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Ok, Myrtle, ¿por qué estás tan enojada conmigo? ¿Qué… mi… pecho? ¿Estás enojada conmigo porque tengo lindos pectorales? Bueno… ¿no? Entonces, ¡¿QUÉ?! No, ¡NO estoy ciego! ¡¿QUÉ PASA?! Oh. ¿La chapa? ¿Es eso? ¿Por qué estarías enojada conmigo por eso? ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO ES una rivalidad sin importancia! ¿Qué tal si uso sólo el lado de APOYA A CEDRIC DIGGORY? ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Me la voy a sacar y la voy a botar por el inodoro! Ya está. ¿Feliz? Bien.

Entonces. ¿Qué me cuentas de nuevo? Oh. ¿Nadie ha entrado a tu baño últimamente? Eso apesta… hey, boté la chapa por el inodoro, ¿recuerdas? Ok, qué bueno; esperaba que no se te olvidara algo que pasó hace menos de cinco minutos… ¿Yo? No mucho. Sólo las cosas normales de colegio. Transfiguración es un poco difícil, pero Encantamientos siempre es muy fácil. Me gusta el encantamiento convocador. Es genial. Por fin descubrí cómo hacer que un encantamiento maullido toque música cuando cierta persona entra en la habitación… Qué mal que no lo pueda usar. ¿Qué haría con él? ¡Lo ajustaría para que tocara "Paradise City" cada vez que alguien entrara a la sala común de Slytherin! ¿No sería genial?

Sí… escucho MÁS la música muggle que la de los magos. Me estaba preguntando cuándo te pondrías al día con… ¿qué? ¿Qué significa eso? No, ¡de verdad no sé! ¡Dime! ¿Qué? ¿Los muggles no son estúpidos? Espera, espera, espera… tu lógica es rara… me gusta; ¿así que los muggles no son estúpidos? Oh. Eso tiene sentido… ¡tienes razón! ¡Nadie que sea estúpido podría hacer algo tan genial! ¡Sólo mira a Crabbe y a Goyle! Sí, han tratado. Una vez trataron de escribir poesía… Por favor, no me hagas revivir eso. De verdad. NO quieres saber.

* * *

**Asunto: Baile de Navidad**

Si están planeando ir al Baile de Navidad, ¡encuentren pareja luego! Sí, pueden ir solos si quieren, pero _es_ un baile en parejas.

**Posteado por: Minerva McGonagall**

* * *

**NiñoQueVivió:** Oh, no…

**EscriboBienPie:** ¿Qué?

**NiñoQueVivió:** TENGO que llevar a alguien al Baile…

**EscriboBienPie:** ¿Por qué?

**NiñoQueVivió:** Porque es tradición que los campeones y sus parejas abran el Baile.

**LeíLaHistoriaDeHogwarts:** ¿No querías invitar a Cho Chang?

**NiñoQueVivió:** Sí…

**LeíLaHistoriaDeHogwarts:** ¿Entonces? ¡Invítala!

**EscriboBienPie:** No es tan fácil, Hermione…

**NiñoQueVivó:** No, no lo es…

**LeíLaHistoriaDeHogwarts:** ¡Sólo acércate a ella e INVÍTALA!

**NiñoQueVivió:** Ok… déjame enviarle un mensaje rápido…

**LeíLaHistoriaDeHogwarts:** ¡NO! ¡¡¡NO HAGAS ESO!!!

**NiñoQueVivió:** ¿Por qué no?

**LeíLaHistoriaDeHogwarts:** ¡Invitar a una chica por Internet es lo peor que podrías hacer! No muestra nada de clase y es un poco grosero.

**EscriboBienPie:** ¿Grosero?

**NiñoQueVivió:** ¿Cómo?

**LeíLaHistoriaDeHogwarts:** Le demuestra a la chica que estás muy asustado como para preguntarle en persona. La hace sentir como que preferirías no enfrentarla –y se va a preguntar si no es alguna broma.

**NiñoQueVivió:** Oh. Entonces la voy a invitar en persona…

**EscriboBienPie:** Gracias por destruir todos mis sueños y esperanzas, Hermione.

* * *

**Soy Yo**

_**Cho Chang**_

Adivinen quién me invitó al Baile de Navidad.

¡¡CEDRIC DIGGORY!!

Sólo se acercó a mí y me invitó al Baile… Fue como sorpresivo, ¡pero muy, muy dulce al mismo tiempo! Y claro que le dije que sí… ¿Quién diría que no?

¡Estoy tan emocionada!

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡Tienes TANTA suerte!_

_Padma Patil_

* * *

_¡Lo sé! ¡No puedo esperar!_

_Cho Chang_

* * *

_:D_

_Cedric Diggory_

* * *

**Eh… Éste es Mi Blog**

_**Ronald Weasley**_

No lo puedo creer.

Soy tan estúpido.

Invité a Fleur al Baile.

Sólo fui hacia ella y la invité.

Me dijo que no, claro…

Soy tan estúpido.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_No es completamente tu culpa… es en parte veela…_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**LindaPansy:** YUPIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!

**AmoAMiGato:** ¿q paso? ¿q es tn yupiiii?

**LindaPansy:** DRACO ME INVITO AL BAILE!!!!!!

**AmiAMiGato:** aw, eso es gnial, pansy! t flicito!

**LindaPansy:** cierto? estoy tn feliz…

**AmiAMiGato:** tns tnta suerte…

**LindaPansy:** lo se…


	49. Capítulo 49

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

Finalmente invité a Cho al baile.

Dijo que no.

Cedric ya la había invitado.

Ginny ya tiene pareja, también…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Aw, ¡lo siento, Harry!_

_Hermione Granger_

_-----------------_

_Sé cómo te sientes… créeme…_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

**LindaPansy:** hola draco…

**OrgullosoSangrePura:** Hola, Pansy…

**LindaPansy:** :D

**OrgullosoSangrePura:** :D

**LindaPansy: **no puedo esprar al baile!

**OrgullosoSangrePura: **Yo tampoco… Va a estar genial.

**LindaPansy: **se! Q t vas a poner?

**OrgullosoSangrePura: **Eh… ¿una túnica?

**LindaPansy: **q clac d tunik?

**OrgullosoSangrePura : **Negra.

**LindaPansy : **q clac d tunik negra ?

**OrgullosoSangrePura : **La clase que hace que no esté desnudo.

**LindaPansy:** …olvidalo.

* * *

**Soy Genial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

¡No para de acosarme! "¿Qué clase de túnica te vas a poner?" "¿Qué clase de de túnica negra?" ¡¿CUÁNTAS PREGUNTAS PUEDE HACER UNA CHICA?! ¿Qué importa lo que esté usando mientras esté usando algo? ¿Y qué si no combinamos? Ella ya compró lo que se va a poner, así que, ¿qué importa? ¡Como si que no combinemos cambie en algo las cosas! "¿Cosa de chicas?" Cielos, eso es de mucha ayuda, Myrtle. MUCHA ayuda.

* * *

**NoSoySabio:** Hola, Angelina…

**ReinaDelQuidditch:** Hola, Fred…

**NoSoySabio:** ¿Qué hay?

**ReinaDelQuidditch:** Como si no supieras.

**NoSoySabio:** De hecho, no lo sé.

**ReinaDelQuidditch:** Sí, lo sabes.

**NoSoySabio:** ¿Cómo sabes lo que sé y lo que no sé? Quizá no sepa nada… O quizá lo sepa todo. ¿Tú cómo lo sabes?

**ReinaDelQuidditch:** Espera… ¿Qué?

**NoSoySabio:** Me escuchaste.

**ReinaDelQuidditch:** Emmm… ok…

**NoSoySabio:** :D

_**ReinaDelQuidditch:** Entonces._

**NoSoySabio:** Entonces.

**ReinaDelQuidditch:** ¿Cuál es esa canción que escucho cada vez que entro a la sala común?

**NoSoySabio:** Una buena.

**ReinaDelQuidditch:** Ya me había dado cuenta. Pero, ¿cuál es?

**NoSoySabio:** "Accidentally in Love" ["Enamorado por accidente"] de Counting Crows.

**ReinaDelQuidditch:** ¿Escuchas? Es el sonido de mí riendo.

**NoSoySabio:** ¿Escuchas? Es el sonido de mí haciéndote reír.

**ReinaDelQuidditch:** ¡LOL!

**NoSoySabio:** :D

* * *

_Hola!! Tanto tiempo!! Espero que estén todos muy bien!! Y también espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, fieles lectores!!_

_Nos leemos!!! Que estén muy, muy bien!! Cuídense!!_


	50. Chapter 50

**Pensamientos de Crabbe & Goyle**

_**Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle**_

vms a ir al baile.

pro no tnms pareja.

trist.

= vms a ir.

alguen qre ir c/nos?

sms realmnt wapos!

i no mordms!

bno… greg a vcs…

alguien c ofrec?

* * *

**Comentario:**

_Creo que no._

_Draco Malfoy_

_

* * *

_

_kayate._

_Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle_

* * *

**Soy Yo**

_**Cho Chang**_

El baile estuvo _increíble._

Dumbledore consiguió que tocaran "Las Brujas de MacBeth", lo cual fue bastante asombroso. Tocaron muchas de mis canciones favoritas –y resulta que son muy divertidas para bailar. Lo cual fue bueno, porque Cedric y yo bailamos… bueno, siempre que podíamos. Baila _muy_ bien. Pero no fue sólo por eso que estuvo divertido.

Lo había visto unas cuantas veces antes, pero nunca habíamos estado tanto juntos; como somos de casas diferentes, y con dos años de diferencia. Pero nos habíamos encontrado de vez en cuando, y me gustaba. Pero anoche pude pasar varias horas seguidas con él (nuestra primera cita, creo) y ahora me gusta mucho más. Es realmente dulce –apartó la silla para mí, dijo que mi vestido se veía genial (esperaba que así fuera), y fue muy tierno toda la noche.

Cuando no estábamos bailando, hablábamos, e incluso cuando bailábamos, hablábamos. Tenemos mucho en común –a los dos nos gusta el Quidditch, los dos somos Buscadores (¿coincidencia? ¡Yo creo que NO! Lol), a los dos nos gusta Transfiguración (él es mucho mejor que yo, como es dos años mayor… Pero probablemente eso ya lo habrán adivinado). Su dulce favorito son las Ranas de Chocolate (nos preguntamos cosas tontas como ésa), su color favorito es el azul (¡estoy TAN feliz de que mi vestido fuera azul!), y cuando se gradúe quiere jugar Quidditch para Gran Bretaña o estudiar leyes mágicas (dice que es porque hay muchas cosas que están mal en nuestro sistema; no es justo para todos). Pero el Quidditch sería su primera opción.

lol.

¡Fue tan divertido! Estoy tan feliz de haber ido… ¡Y mucho más de haber ido con _Cedric_!

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Tienes suerte. Ron Weasley baila horrible y pasó la mitad de la noche ignorándome._

_Padma Patil_

_

* * *

_

_Ooooh… eso apesta…_

_Cho Chang_

_

* * *

_

_Lo mismo para Harry Potter. No fue una cita muy divertida… puede que sea uno de los campeones (¡y muy lindo!), pero no lo inviten a salir si quieren pasarlo bien._

_Parvati Patil_

* * *

_Ouch…_

_Cho Chang_

* * *

_Qué bueno que te divertiste, Cho :D_

_Cedric Diggory_

* * *

_¡CEDRIC! Se supone que no tenías que leer eso :P_

_Cho Chang_

* * *

_Oops… ¿Quieres que me haga un rápido "Obliviate" para olvidarlo? :P_

_Cedric Diggory_

* * *

_¡NO! ¡Terminarías como Lockhart!_

_Cho Chang_

* * *

_Cierto… Prefiero no ser un idiota…_

_Cedric Diggory_

* * *

_Eres todo menos eso._

_Cho Chang_

* * *

_:D ¡Gracias!_

_Cedric Diggory_

* * *

**Soy Genial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

El Baile es tuvo divertido. Un poco. Por un rato.

Pansy dijo que se divirtió… lo cual es bueno, porque no estaba seguro de que lo estuviera pasando bien hasta que lo dijo. No es que yo no sea observador –de hecho, creo que soy bastante observador—pero Pansy es un poco… ¿Cuál es la palabra…? _Temperamental _[N/T: Moody: Temperamental].

Escuché una canción que la describe perfectamente. Se llama "Mood Rings" [N/T: "Anillos de temperamento" o "Anillos del humor"] y es de Relient K, y el coro dice "Consigamos/ Chicas sensibles para que usen anillos del humor/ Así nosotros estaremos fuera/ Para cuando nos molesten/ Porque sabremos justo lo que están pensando/ Justo lo que están pensando…" (también dice "Es tan bonita, pero no siempre actúa así/ su temperamento cambia durante el día casi todos los días," y eso también la describe. O por lo menos cómo estuvo en el baile).

Nos encontramos en la entrada (bueno, creo que es más como la salida, ya que estábamos adentro) de nuestra sala común. Se veía genial –su vestido era rosado, por si les interesa. Ese color se ve bien en ella. Sonrió y soltó una risita; la tomé del brazo (todas las parejas lo estaban haciendo, así que asumí que era lo que debía hacer) y salimos hacia el Gran Salón. Sonrió y soltó risitas todo el camino, como si hubiera usado mal el Encantamiento de la Alegría.

Cuando llegamos, Granger también estaba ahí. De alguna manera, consiguió una cita con Krum –¡Y se veía genial! Odio admitirlo, pero, ¡de verdad se veía genial! Le hizo algo a su cabello para que no se viera voluminoso, sus dientes estaban bien (ya no largos) y su vestido era azul pálido. Me siento un poco desleal al decir esto, pero se veía mejor que Pansy.

Pansy debió haber notado lo que yo noté (y el hecho de que lo noté), porque una vez que nos sentamos en una mesa, volteó hacia mí con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación y me preguntó cómo se veía.

"Te ves genial," le dije.

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí." Sonreí para hacerle saber que lo decía en serio. Me sonrió de vuelta, pero eso no la detuvo para preguntarme lo mismo cada diez minutos.

"Mira, Pansy, te ves bien," le dije después de la décima vez que me preguntaba.

"¿Sólo 'bien'?"

"Te ves bonita, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Sólo 'bonita'?"

Entonces hice algo muy estúpido. Puse mis ojos en blanco antes de decirle que se veía _genial_. Entonces empezó a llorar y salió corriendo al baño, y yo sólo me quedé ahí sentado, mirando.

"¿Qué le dijiste?" me preguntó Crabbe.

Yo sólo me encogí de hombros. No corrí tras ella, solamente me quedé ahí, esperando a que volviera. Finalmente volvió, pero un poco malhumorada, hasta que bailamos un rato. Entonces parecía estar bien (llegaron "Las Brujas de MacBeth", lo cual estuvo bastante genial. Me gustan –son una de las pocas bandas de magos que me gustan—pero hubiera sido mucho más genial si hubieran conseguido una banda muggle, como Relient K, por ejemplo. Oh, ¿algo más romántico? ¿Qué tal Lifehouse? O… oh, no lo sé… ¿Rob Thomas? (no es de mis favoritos, pero no está mal). Estúpido Estatuto del Secreto).

En fin, pensé que todavía estaría enojada conmigo, pero esta mañana me dijo que lo había pasado muy bien. Y ahora todo vuelve a la normalidad. O algo así.

Las chicas no tienen sentido.

"Anillo del humor, oh, anillo del humor, dime, ¿vas a traer/ La llave/ para descifrar este misterio/ De las chicas y sus emociones?/ Ponlo de nuevo en cámara lenta para que/ Pueda entender la compleja infraestructura conocida como la mente femenina…"

* * *

_Hola a todos! Lo siento mucho mucho mucho por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero es que he tenido mil cosas! Ni se imaginan xD. Pero creo que ya estoy de vuelta! Ojalá que les guste este capítulo! Es un poco más largo :P _

_Muchas gracias a "."__ por el dato de "Las Brujas de MacBeth"! Se agradece mucho! =D Y de paso, muchas gracias a todos por las fantásticas críticas (o reviews xD)! Me encantan y me suben el ánimo! =]_

_Cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo!_

_HPFG_


	51. Capítulo 51

**Eh… Éste es Mi Blog**

_**Ronald Weasley**_

El baile estuvo bien, creo.

Estaba Percy. Parece que lo promovieron a asistente personal del Sr. Crouch. Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que el baile estuviera sólo "bien".

Estaba Hermione. Con Krum. _¡Viktor Krum! _¡El campeón de _Durmstrang_! Ese tipo compite contra Harry en el Torneo –y si no fuera por todas las medidas de seguridad tomadas este año, probablemente sería su fin –¿y ella tiene una _cita_ con él?

Más encima, Padma no lo pasó bien. Me molestaba a cada rato para que bailara con ella, pero yo no tenía ganas, así que sólo se enfadó antes de bailar con otras personas. Creo que tampoco le gustó mi túnica burdeo.

Odio los bailes.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Yo también._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

El baile… Por dónde empiezo…

Estuvo bien. Parvati está enojada conmigo –no creo que se haya divertido. Bueno, ¡no es MI culpa no saber bailar!

Al menos Hermione y Krum lo pasaron bien. Yo no.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡Deberías haber bailado con ella! Ésa es una de las razones por las que vas a un baile –¡A bailar!_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_No te sientas mal, Harry. Yo tampoco sé bailar. En serio. Por un rato, pensé que me iban a echar o algo por haber pisado a tanta gente._

_Neville Longbottom_

* * *

**Divagaciones de una Hija de Muggles**

_**Hermione Granger**_

A diferencia de Harry y Ron, yo lo pasé muy bien en el baile.

Fue el primer baile mágico que tuve… De hecho, fue el primer _baile_ que tuve, punto. El Gran Salón estaba decorado hermosamente, con nieve plateada cubriendo las paredes (puesta con una especie de hechizo, porque no hacía nada de frío), y guirnaldas entrecruzadas en el techo. Las mesas de las Casas habían sido reemplazadas por unas más pequeñas.

Viktor fue muy dulce; me contaba todo sobre Durmstrang y me preguntaba por Hogwarts (era tan tierno –no podía pronunciar muy bien mi nombre por su acento, así que me decía "Hermi-oh-nee". Bastante cerca. lol.). Bailamos, hablamos y lo pasamos muy bien –hasta que Ron se metió. Dijo que yo estaba "fraternizando con el enemigo", ¡cuando todo lo que estaba haciendo era tener una cita con Viktor! ¡Y él _no es_ el enemigo! ¡Sólo es de Durmstrang!

Lamento eso. En fin, aparte de eso, lo pasé muy bien.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Llámalo como quieras, ¡pero sí estabas fraternizando con el enemigo! ¡Admítelo!_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

_¡No lo voy a admitir, porque no hay nada que admitir!_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_Oh, así que ahora defiendes a Vicky, ¿cierto?_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

_¡SU NOMBRE NO ES VICKY! ¡Es VIKTOR! Y sí, ¡LO ESTOY defendiendo!_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_Oigan, ¡Crabbe y Goyle subieron otro post!_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

_Oh, ¡no creas que voy a caer en ESO de nuevo, Harry!_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_¡No, en serio! ¡Subieron otro post! Parece que la cita de Malfoy estuvo peor que la mía…_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**Pensamientos de Crabbe & Goyle**

_**Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle**_

ola xics.

el bail stuvo divrtido.

pro n tniams sita.

nadie kizo ir c/nos, aparntmnt.

eso ns pon trsts.

ad+ d eso, fue divrtido.

pro draco no piensa =.

al – no actua cm si asi ubiera cido.

pansy c enojo c/el.

no sabms q le dijo draco para q c enojra tnto.

pro le dijo algo.

no sabms q fue.

pro n estaba enojda oi.

pro si ants.

estaba iorando cndo c fue.

dp volvio.

m prgunto q paso…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_No saben lo agradecido que estoy de que le contaran a todo el colegio sobre eso, chicos._

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

_d nada._

_Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle_

* * *

_¡Estaba siendo sarcástico!_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

_Q es sarcastico?_

_Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle_

* * *

_Es cuando dices algo, pero quieres decir lo opuesto de lo que dijiste. Traducción: En verdad está enojado con ustedes por contarle a todo el colegio sobre su cita._

_Cho Chang_

* * *

_¡no hablen del tema de nuevo, chicos! ¡muchas gracias!_

_Pansy Parkinson_

* * *

_Oooohh… ¿Mala cita, Draco?_

_Theodore Nott_

* * *

_Sigan haciendo cosas estúpidas como ésa, y voy a dejar de leer su blog._

_Cedric Diggory_

* * *

_cm q? csas stupdas cm q?_

_Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle_

* * *

_Como contarle a todos sobre la no-muy-exitosa cita de su amigo. Eso es muy feo._

_Cedric Diggory_

* * *

…_Gracias, Cedric…_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Espero que hayan estado muy bien! Y espero también que les guste el capítulo! Ya saben, dejen comentarios! Me encantan! Un beso! Cuídense!**


	52. Capítulo 52

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

¡¿CÓMO RAYOS PASÓ ESTO?

¿Cómo consiguió Rita Skeeter todas esas entrevistas con los de Slytherin? ¿Cómo se enteró de lo de Hagrid? ¿¡Y POR QUÉ les IMPORTA!

Grr… Sé que Malfoy tiene algo que ver en esto; y si no estuviera en contra de las reglas del colegio, lo estrangularía…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡Yo también! Grrr… ¿Dónde está su blog? ¡Lo voy a e-estrangular!_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

_¡Apártenlo de sus amigos! ¡Lo voy a golpear!_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

**Revista de una Profesora de Transfiguración**

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

¿Cómo puede ser que esa arpía esquizofrénica que se hace llamar Rita Skeeter se entere de todo lo que pasa en Hogwarts?

Le dijimos que se mantuviera alejada, a menos que fuera para cubrir el Torneo de los Tres Magos… y lo ha hecho. No la hemos visto desde la primera prueba.

¡¿Entonces CÓMO consigue todas esas entrevistas con los de Slytherin?

Una posibilidad es que simplemente inventó las entrevistas –inventó algo que sonara atractivo y le pegó el nombre de Crabbe o de Goyle—pero eso no explica cómo se enteró de lo de Hagrid…

La próxima vez que la vea, va a pagar.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡Yo tampoco lo entiendo! ¡Simplemente no tiene sentido!_

_Pomona Sprout_

* * *

_Para que sepan, yo NO autoricé a mis alumnos para hablar con esa "periodista"._

_Severus Snape_

* * *

_Bueno, ESO es bueno saberlo._

_Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

_Sólo les estaba haciendo saber que yo no estoy detrás de todo esto._

_Severus Snape_

* * *

_No pensábamos que lo estuvieras._

_Pomona Sprout_

* * *

_Oh, no, ¡CLARO que no!_

_Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

_Minerva, yo no tengo nada en contra de Hagrid_

_Severus Snape_

* * *

**Divagaciones de una Hija de Muggles**

_**Hermione Granger**_

Al menos Hagrid va a volver. Dumbledore consiguió que tomara desayuno en el Gran Salón –lo que creo (y espero) que significa que va a volver a enseñarnos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

De verdad espero que vuelva. Espero que ese "artículo" no destruya por completo su confianza.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Yo también._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

_Yo también. Rita Skeeter es una estúpida._

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

**Soy Genial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Parecía una buena idea en ese momento (todas las buenas historias empiezan así).

Pensé que sería divertido darle a Rita Skeeter la primicia –o por lo menos unas cuantas citas—del artículo sobre Hagrid (la cita de los gusarajos fue más un chiste interno que otra cosa –todos dijimos que Crabbe y Goyle son tan estúpidos como para que los mordiera un gusarajo; lo cual es muy chistoso porque los gusarajos no tienen dientes. Todos saben eso. Y cuando le dije a Rita que a Crabbe lo mordió uno, todos se rieron. Nunca creí que de verdad lo pusiera). Y fue divertido –durante unas… dos horas o algo así. Eso es más o menos cuánto dura Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas—y el tiempo después de eso fue el suficiente para ver a Potter y compañía shockeados.

Ahora… no sé. Me gustaría nunca haberle dicho esas cosas. Hagrid no es TAN mal profesor, y (como Potter y Compañía siempre hacen notar [aunque no directamente a mí]), el incidente del hipogrifo fue en parte mi culpa.

Creo que ya es muy tarde. El artículo ya salió.

Es sólo que nunca creí que tanta gente lo creería.

* * *

_Hola a todos de nuevo! Espero que estén más que bien! Yo muy feliz porque estoy oficialmente de vacaciones de invierno! xD Creo que eso no les interesa, pero a ver si me acuerdo de subir capítulos más seguido! =] Eso. Que estén muy bien!_

_P.D.: Esta historia está a punto de llegar a los 200 comentarios! Soy feliz! Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo! De verdad, se agradece!_


	53. Capítulo 53

**Campeón de Hufflepuff**

_**Cedric Diggory**_

La segunda prueba se acerca.

Igual que con la primera prueba, estoy nervioso. Más nervioso que antes, aunque no sé por qué. Sé lo que tengo que hacer, pero eso no alivia el estrés. No evita que no pueda dormir en la noche.

Sólo tengo que recordar la primera prueba. Claro, me quemé, pero salí vivo de ella. Y las quemaduras no son nada para Madame Pomfrey (ella misma me lo dijo).

Bueno, ya viene. La segunda prueba. Deseenme suerte.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡Buena suerte, Cedric!_

_Hannah Abbot_

_¡Buena suerte!_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_Lo vas a hacer muy bien, Cedric. Sé que sí. :D_

_Cho Chang_

_¡Gracias, Cho!_

_Cedric Diggory_

* * *

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

Sé que me fue bien en la primera prueba.

Sé que Krum y yo estamos empatados en el primer lugar.

Sé que no morí.

Pero igual estoy nervioso por la segunda prueba.

Deseenme suerte. Dios sabe que la voy a necesitar.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Te va a ir bien, Harry._

_Hermione Granger_

_No te preocupes, Harry. Te va a ir bien._

_Ronald Weasley_

_¡Buena suerte!_

_Colin Creevey_

_¡Pasamos por aquí para desearte SUERTE!_

_Fred & George Weasley_

_¡Buena suerte, Harry!_

_Cedric Diggory_

_Gracias. :)_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**La Primera Hufflepuff**

_**Hannah Abbot**_

La segunda prueba ya pasó. ¡Cedric llegó en primer lugar!

Todos los campeones tenían que ir al fondo del lago y rescatar "lo que más valoran" –lo que, en el caso de Cedric, era Cho Chang (su novia, para los que no sepan). Fleur tenía que rescatar a su hermanita, Krum a Hermione Granger (_su_ novia), y Harry a Ron (su mejor amigo). Cedric llegó sólo un minuto después del límite de tiempo, y obtuvo 47 puntos. Harry salió mucho después que eso, pero como la Sirena-líder (se me olvidó el término exacto, y ni siquiera voy a tratar de escribirlo) dijo que Harry se atrasó porque se quedó atrás para salvar a todos los rehenes (no sólo a Ron), obtuvo 45 puntos. Así que ahora él y Cedric están empatados en primer lugar.

¡Buen trabajo, Cedric!

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡Sí! ¡Excelente trabajo!_

_Ernie Macmillan_

_¡Quizá Hufflepuff gane el Torneo! ¡Eso sería genial!_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_Chicos, no tenían para qué hacerme esa fiesta sorpresa…_

_Cedric Diggory_

_Sí teníamos._

_Hannah Abbot_

_Fue idea de Hannah._

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_No me estoy quejando; sólo les decía que la fiesta no era necesaria. No que no la apreciara… :D_

_Cedric Diggory_

_¡Muy bien hecho, Cedric!_

_Harry Potter_

_¡Gracias!_

_Cedric Diggory_

* * *

**Soy Yo**

_**Cho Chang**_

Veamos… ¿Qué pasó hoy?

Bueno, todo empezó cuando Dumbledore me puso a mí, a Hermione Granger, a Ron Weasley y a Gabrielle Delacour en un encantamiento de sueño para que pudiéramos ir al fondo del lago sin ahogarnos. Terminó cuando Cedric me rescató de las criaturas marinas.

Sé que no fue un rescate _real_, pero igual fue un poco romántico.

El hecho de que Cedric haya llegado en primer lugar (ahora está empatado con Harry) es la guinda de la torta. Una torta de crema. Con glaceado de chocolate.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Aww… ¡eso es tan dulce!_

_Padma Patil_

_Romántico, ¿eh?_

_Cedric Diggory_

_Sí. Romántico. :P_

_Cho Chang_

_Sabes que nunca estuviste en peligro real, ¿cierto?_

_Cedric Diggory_

_Sí. Pero igual fue romántico. :D_

_Cho Chang_

* * *

_Hola! Tanto tiempo! Quería pedirles mil disculpas por el atraso! Pero aquí estoy nuevamente hasta quién sabe cuándo XD. Nah, broma, trataré de que sea pronto._

_Ah! Otra cosa! Hay 199 reviews! Vamos! Uno más para los doscientos! =D_

_Sin nada más que agregar, me despido. Espero que los que estén de vacaciones las estén disfrutando! Yo entré a clases la semana pasada =P Besos!_


	54. Capítulo 54

**EncantadorRavenclaw:** Creo que Potter va a ganar.

**HerbologistaHufflepuff:** Yo apuesto por Diggory.

**EncantadorRavenclaw:** ¿Sólo porque es uno de tus estudiantes?

**HerbologistaHufflepuff:** ¡Claro que no! Apuesto por Diggory porque creo que él va a ganar.

**EncantadorRavenclaw:** Igual creo que Potter va a ganar.

**HerbologistaHufflepuff:** ¿Cuánto estarías dispuesto a apostar?

**EncantadorRavenclaw:** Hmm… Empecemos con cuatro galleons.

**HerbologistaHufflepuff:** ¿Cuatro?

**EncantadorRavenclaw:** Sí. Ya sabes lo rápido que cambian las cosas. Antes de la primera prueba, todos apostaban por Krum.

**HerbologistaHufflepuff:** Cierto… Entonces que sean cuatro galleons.

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** Tengo un anuncio que hacer.

**OrgullosaGryffindor:** ¿Te lavaste el cabello?

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** No. Bueno… sí… pero ése no era mi anuncio…

**OrgullosaGryffindor:** ¿Con ese shampoo hecho en casa, como siempre?

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** Para tu información, ¡me funciona bastante bien, gracias!

**OrgullosaGryffindor:** Lo que tú digas.

**EncantadorRavenclaw:** ¿Cuál era el anuncio, Severus?

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** Finalmente empecé a escuchar música muggle.

**OrgullosaGryffindor:** ¿Tú qué?

**EncantadorRavenclaw:** ¿Qué grupos?

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** Un alumno me sugirió –o mejor dicho, me insistió –que escuchara a Metallica. Eso fue hace media hora. Todavía lo estoy escuchando.

**HerbologistaHufflepuff:** ¿Metallica? ¿Hablas en serio?

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** Sí. ¿Por qué?

**HerbologistaHufflepuff:** No puedo escuchar más de unas cuantas estrofas antes de querer arrancarme el cabello…

**OrgullosaGryffindor:** ¿Qué alumno? Le quiero dar las gracias…

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** Este alumno pidió quedar en el anonimato.

**OrgullosaGryffindor:** Rayos.

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** No sé por qué… pero podría escuchar "Enter the Sandman" todo el día…

**EncantadorRavenclaw:** Pensé que te gustaría esa canción…

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** ¿Tú le sugeriste a ese alumno que me lo recomendara?

**EncantadorRavenclaw:** No, pero la primera vez que la escuché, pensé: "Hm… esto suena como algo que a Severus le gustaría…"

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** Ah. Bueno, creo que voy a…

**HerbologistaHufflepuff:** ¿Vas a qué?

**CorrectorOrtográficoSlytherin:** Escuchar "Enter the Sandman" todo el día.

**HerbologistaHufflepuff:** Oh. Discúlpenme mientras arranco hacia mi santuario de los Goo Goo Dolls…

* * *

**Soy Genial**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Sip.

Snape finalmente me hizo caso.

Le dije que probara con Metallica, ¡y lo HIZO! ¡E incluso le GUSTÓ! No, a mí me gusta –de hecho, me encanta Metallica. Sólo que no pensé que a Snape le gustaría. En realidad no es fanático de la música muggle. ¿Nunca lo has escuchado? ¿De verdad? Bueno, espera… Déjame ponerla… Tengo que bajarle el volumen… ¡Ahí está! Genial, ¿eh? Sí, pensé que te gustaría. ¿Qué quieres decir con "¿y qué hay de tu papá?"? Él no se va a enterar. Le pedí a Snape que no le dijera a nadie que yo le sugerí Metallica.

(canta) Sleep with one eye open, gripping your pillow tight... [Duerme con un ojo abierto, apretando fuerte la almohada…]

* * *

_Hola! Primero, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Ya van más de 200! =D Perdón si no los pude contestar todos, pero me encantan igual! Siempre son bienvenidos!_

_Aquí está otro capítulo! Espero que les guste! Besos y abrazos! Cuídense!_


	55. Capítulo 55

__

**Divagaciones de una Hija de Muggles**

_**Hermione Granger**_

No lo puedo creer.

Normalmente no justifico el asesinato, pero ahora de verdad me gustaría matar a Rita Skeeter.

_Se preguntarán qué habrá hecho esta vez. Tuvo más entrevistas con los de Slytherin para poder escribir otro "artículo" sobre Krum y yo ¡y sobre cómo rompí el corazón de Harry! Grrr… Si la encuentro…_

Para todos los que creyeron esa basura: Yo no quiero a Harry. O sea, sí, pero como _hermano._ Si saliera con él, ¡sería como incesto! ¡Uno simplemente no sale con su hermano!

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Quizá TÚ no, pero puede que Rita Skeeter sí…_

_Fred & George Weasley_

_EW!_

_Hermione Granger_

_Creo que nunca la odié más…_

_Harry Potter_

_¡Yo tampoco!_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

**La Primera Hufflepuff**

_**Hannah Abbot**_

Acabo de leer el último artículo de Rita Skeeter sobre Harry Potter.

Creo que está mintiendo. Sí, Krum se veía bastante cómodo con Hermione Granger en el baile (no me acerqué tanto como para escuchar lo que decían, pero él casi no le despegó los ojos de encima en toda la noche), pero Harry no se veía celoso. De hecho, no estuvo mucho rato con ella y Krum (y esto es lo divertido: _Ron_ era el que los miraba. A Hermione y a Krum, quiero decir. Y no se veía feliz).

Además, Harry y sus amigos parecían enojados cuando vieron el artículo. Especialmente Hermione.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Qué bueno que no le creas, Hannah. Qué bien que sepas distinguir una mentira cuando la ves._

_Cedric Diggory_

_Sí… cuando leí el artículo fue como "¿Qué? A Harry no le gusta Hermione…"_

_Susan Bones_

_Yo no creí que ella dijera la verdad…_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

* * *

**Campeón de Hufflepuff**

___

* * *

_

_**Cedric Diggory**_

Perdón por ser tan directo, pero si crees _cualquier cosa _de lo que escribe Rita Skeeter, eres un imbécil.

Sí. Un imbécil. Esa mujer es despiadada y está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por una buena entrevista, incluso mentir. No conozco todos los detalles sobre Harry Potter y Hermione Granger y no pretendo hacerlo, pero sé que Granger no traicionaría a un amigo de esa manera. Al menos tendría la decencia de romper con Harry si quisiera salir con Krum.

Las mentiras de Skeeter son peligrosas porque tienen una pizca de verdad. Ella sabía que Harry y Hermione eran amigos, así que sólo se adelantó un paso. Lo mejor es simplemente no leer sus "artículos", así no se van a andar preguntando si lo que dice es verdad. No tendrán que preocuparse.

Aléjense de esa mujer. Si la ven, no le digan NADA. Ni siquiera "sin comentarios". Sólo aléjense.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¿Tú… tú no le crees?_

_Harry Potter_

_Claro que no. ¡Es una mentirosa!_

_Cedric Diggory_

_Vaya… ¡Gracias, Cedric! Al menos alguien que piense que no soy una traidora…_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

**Yo No Fui**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Lee el título de mi blog, Myrtle. ¡Es la verdad! ¡YO NO FUI!

De verdad, sólo lee el artículo otra vez. No hay ninguna cita de mí. ¡Ni siquiera estuve en la entrevista! ¡Fue Pansy! ¡ELLA fue la que le dio a Skeeter esos jugosos detalles de Potter y Granger! ¿Por qué? No tengo idea. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ELLA? Ok, ok, ¡YO le pregunto! Un segundo.

* * *

**OrgullosoSangrePura:** Qué hay, Pansy.

**LindaPansy:** ola, draco.

**OrgullosoSangrePura:** ¿Qué onda lo del artículo?

**LindaPansy:** t refrs al d granger?

**OrgullosoSangrePura:** Sip.

**LindaPansy:** q qrs dcir cn, q onda lo dl artikulo?

**OrgullosoSangrePura:** Quiero decir… Bueno, ¡tú sabes lo que quiero decir!

**LindaPansy:** no, no c.

**OrgullosoSangrePura:** Mira, ¿por qué le diste a Skeeter esa info de Granger?

**LindaPansy:** xq m dron gans.

**OrgullosoSangrePura :** ¿Por qué te dieron ganas?

**LindaPansy:** xq m stas intrrogndo?

**OrgullosoSangrePura:** PORQUE QUIERO SABER POR QUÉ LE CONTASTE A TODO EL COLEGIO QUE POTTER ESTABA SALIENDO CON GRANGER Y ELLA LO TRAICIONÓ, ¡POR ESO!

**LindaPansy:** no me grites!

**OrgullosoSangrePura:** Lo siento. Sólo dime por qué, ¿sí?

**LindaPansy:** no si m vas a gritar!

**OrgullosoSangrePura:** ¿Por favor, Pansy?

**LindaPansy:** (desconectada)

* * *

_Hola a todos otra vez! Y, de nuevo, perdón por el atraso! Pero aquí va otro capítulo y espero que les guste!_

_Que estén muuuuy bien! Un beso! Y muchas gracias por el apoyo! Cuídense!_


	56. Capítulo 56

**LindaPansy: **le vist la kra?

**AmoAMiGato: **dios, SÍ! fue lo mjor!

**LindaPansy: **y el q aya mandado ese pus d bubotuberculo…

**AmoAMiGato: **sbs qn fue?

**LindaPansy: **no. pro m gstaria.

**OrgullosoSangrePura: **Se dan cuenta de que ella no está saliendo con Potter, ¿cierto?

**AmoAMiGato:** en crio?

**LindaPansy: **o vms, ¡to2 sabn q a eia le gusta!

**AmoAMiGato: **se…

**OrgullosoSangrePura: **Pero ella no está saliendo con él…

**LindaPansy: **todo pued psar. lo sabs.

**OrgullosoSangrePura:** No están saliendo.

* * *

**Yo No Fui**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

No puedo creer que haya hecho eso.

¡Acabo de pasar los últimos diez minutos discutiendo con Pansy sobre la vida amorosa de Potter! ¿POR QUÉ? Sí, sí, sé que era lo correcto…

Quizá sólo me sentí culpable sobre ese artículo de _El Profeta._


	57. Capítulo 57

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

El Sr. Crouch está loco.

Anoche estaba afuera, en el borde del Bosque Prohibido, hablando con uno de los árboles como si fuera Percy; hablando de su esposa y de su hijo como si todavía estuvieran vivos. De repente giró hacia mí y me dijo que le advirtiera a Dumbledore que YSQ se está haciendo más fuerte.

Krum estaba conmigo y corrí para buscar a Dumbledore; pero cuando volví, el Sr. Crouch se había ido y Krum estaba tendido en el suelo, aturdido. Cuando Dumbledore hizo que volviera en sí, dijo que Crouch lo había atacado.

Le conté todo esto a Ron y a Hermione y nos quedamos despiertos toda la noche discutiéndolo. No tiene sentido. ¿De verdad atacó Crouch a Krum? ¿Y cómo se fue tan rápido? Como Hermione nos dice constantemente, uno no puede aparecer o desaparecer de los terrenos de Hogwarts. A menos que sea un animago, lo que no tiene sentido, porque no _podría_ haberse ido tan rápido.

Simplemente no calza.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Sí…_

_Ronald Weasley_

_¿Y no vieron a nadie más?_

_Hermione Granger_

_Nadie más estaba ahí además de Krum y de mí._

_Harry Potter_

_Todo es tan raro…_

_Hermione Granger_

_Tenemos dos cosas que decir…_

_1. es MUY raro._

_2.¡Crabbe y Goyle subieron otro post!_

_Fred & George Weasley_

* * *

**Pensamientos de Crabbe & Goyle**

_**Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle**_

el trneo d ls 3 mags c ta vlvndo intrsnt.

potr y digori tan mpatads en 1ro.

ls sigue krum.

delacur ta prdiendo.

jaja! luser!

y c acrk la 3ª prueva.

q cra?

kiza tndrn q skpar d dmntors.

ezo cria jenial.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Dudo mucho que sean dementores._

_Draco Malfoy_

_xq?_

_Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle_

_Porque sólo hay una forma de deshacerse de ellos, y no creo que ninguno de ellos la conozca._

_Draco Malfoy_

_a__._

_Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle_

_¡Vamos, Potter!_

_Colin Creevey_

_¡Vamos, Diggory!_

_Hannah Abbot_

* * *

**Campeón de Hufflepuff**

_**Cedric Diggory**_

No estoy tan preocupado por la tercera prueba.

La primera prueba fue la peor. Tener que esquivar un dragón y evitar ser quemado por un pelo NO es mi idea de pasarlo bien.

La segunda prueba estuvo un poco mejor. Claro, el agua estaba CONGELADA, pero al menos no había dragones (Y el hecho de que Cho pensara que mi rescate fuera romántico sólo hizo que el calvario pareciera cincuenta veces mejor de lo que fue).

Como salí vivo de las primeras dos, no estoy tan preocupado por la tercera.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡Lo hiciste genial en las dos primeras pruebas, Cedric!_

_Hannah Abbot_

_Claro. Vas a ganar el Torneo sin problemas._

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_Aún es demasiado pronto para saberlo, Justin._

_Cedric Diggory_

_Sí, ¡pero estás empatado con Potter en primer lugar! ¿Eso no te dice algo?_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_No me vas a tener que rescatar de nuevo, ¿o sí?_

_Cho Chang_

_No. :D_

_Cedric Diggory_

_Awww… o sea… qué bueno…:D_

_Cho Chang_

_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh…:D_

_Hannah Abbot_

_o.0_

_Cedric Diggory_

_Hola! Como el capitulo anterior fue extremadamente corto (incluso más que los anteriores xD) voy a publicar dos =D _

_Ojalá que les guste! A continuación (y pueden dejar de leer ahora si quieren xD) una amiga mía los va a "deleitar" con algunas hermosas palabras (ni idea de qué será, así que no me hago responsable o.o)_

**_moni al mandoooo!..jijij... lo siento por todas las faltas de ortografia que tendre... pero yo no esribo tan bonito como mi lorraine (si leen su perfil donde yo sin "querer" escribi, entenderan la mayoria de las cosas que escriba) (leanlo...esta bueno =D)_**

**_agradescanme este capitulo porque mi ser la obligo a subirlo xD..jojoy.. soy un macho dominante! muajajaja..._**

**_antonieta lucrecia.. teodoooooooroooo!.._**

**_grasias a todo.. me debo a mis fans xD.._**

**_nos veremos en algun otro capitulo que mi normal amiga suba en mi casa! los kieeroooo!_**

**_adios mis fans xD_**

**_ciiiiiaaaaaoooooooo! ^o^_**


	58. Capítulo 58

**Campeón de Hufflepuff**

_**Cedric Diggory**_

Bueno, hoy es la tercera prueba. Recuerden lo que dije antes de las dos primeras, chicos: voy a estar bien. Escuché el rumor de que será la más fácil de las tres.

Igual deséenme suerte. Harry, suerte a ti también. Si cualquiera de los dos gana, igual va a ser una victoria de Hogwarts!

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡Buena suerte, Cedric!_

_Cho Chang_

_¡Buena suerte!_

_Hannah Abbot_

_¡Mucha suerte!_

_Harry Potter_

_¡Igualmente!_

_Cedric Diggory_

_Vas a ganar, Cedric. Estoy seguro._

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_¡Buena suerte a los dos!_

_Colin Creevey_

_La tercera prueba no debería ser ningún problema para ninguno de los dos._

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

**Soy Yo**

_**Cho Chang**_

Ya terminó la tercera prueba. Cedric murió.

Debería contar lo que pasó. La tercera prueba estaba yendo genial, con Cedric y Harry a la cabeza (estaban empatados, así que partieron antes el laberinto. Ésa era la prueba, un laberinto con un montón de obstáculos. El que tocara la Copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos, ganaba).

Llegaron a ella al mismo tiempo y los dos la tocaron. Entonces desaparecieron –la Copa debe haber sido un traslador. Cuando volvieron mucho después… Cedric estaba muerto.

No puedo seguir escribiendo.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Era un gran chico, Cho. Y realmente le gustabas._

_Padma Patil_

_¡Eso no cambia el hecho de que esté muerto!_

_Cho Chang_

* * *

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

Cedric está muerto.

YSQ volvió.

Esto fue lo que pasó: la Copa era un traslador, y como Cedric y yo queríamos compartir la victoria, los dos la tocamos al mismo tiempo. Terminamos en un cementerio, donde Colagusano mató a Cedric… Y luego usó un tipo de magia oscura –no quiero describirlo—para traer de vuelta a YSQ. Trató de matarme, pero me escapé –apenas –y volví.

Eso fue lo que pasó.

* * *

**La Primera Hufflepuff**

_**Hannah Abbot**_

Cedric, te extrañamos.

Eras un gran chico –la clase de persona que cada Hufflepuff quiere ser. Amable, justo, honesto y confiable; _eras_ Hufflepuff, en un sentido. Representabas las mejores cualidades de esta Casa.

Todos te queríamos. Excepto por los de Slytherin, no conozco a nadie que no te admirara de alguna forma.

Cuando fuiste elegido para ser el Campeón de Hogwarts, todos nos emocionamos mucho. El mejor candidato posible había sido escogido, y todos sabíamos que te merecías ese honor.

Todos te queríamos, Cedric. Todavía te queremos.

Descansa en paz.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Gracias, Hannah._

_Cho Chang_

_Debería haber vivido…_

_Harry Potter_

_¿Por qué Cedric? ¿Por qué él?_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_Sigo pensando que está vivo… que va a aparecer por la puerta en cualquier momento diciendo "Hey, chichos, lamento la tardanza, ¿de qué me perdí?" Y sigo mirando la puerta, pero nunca viene._

_Susan Bones_

* * *

**Yo No Fui**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Probablemente ya saben que Cedric Diggory está muerto. Hoy, en el banquete de despedida, Dumbledore nos contó cómo murió.

Fue YSQ. El Señor de las Tinieblas. Está de vuelta.

Desearía que Dumbledore hubiera mentido. Desearía que no hubiera querido asegurarse de que no insultáramos la memoria de Cedric pensando que fue algún tipo de accidente estúpido, y que sólo nos haya dejado pensar eso. Preferiría pensar que a Cedric lo mató un basilisco o algo, antes que saber la verdad.

Pero creo que igual me hubiera enterado… Mamá y papá probablemente están muy felices por eso. Igual que todos en Slytherin. Siguen riéndose y bromeando sobre cómo "¡ahora quizás él se deshaga de todos esos Sangre Sucia!"

Sé que debería estar feliz por eso. Mamá y papá siempre me han dicho que era –es, ahora—el mago más grandioso que haya existido. Pero he escuchado sobre lo que hizo. Lo que hizo para ganar poder. Y no suena como el mago más grandioso que haya existido. El más talentoso, quizá, pero no el más grandioso.

Sé lo que él va a esperar que hagan: correr de vuelta hacia él. ¿Va a esperar que yo haga lo mismo algún día? ¿Que me una a él?

Estoy asustado. Lo admito.

Aterrado.

Sólo espero que mamá y papá no lo noten.

* * *

**Eh… Éste es Mi Blog**

_**Ronald Weasley**_

El banquete de despedida fue hoy. Todo el Salón estaba de negro –por Cedric.

Dumbledore nos explicó lo que pasó. O, al menos, cómo murió Cedric. YSQ lo mató. Sí. Volvió. No sé cómo. Harry no nos quiere decir y no creo que quiera saberlo.

Cuando Dumbledore nos contó cómo murió, todos ahogaron un grito. Yo como que ya sabía, pero igual me llegó de sorpresa. Quiero decir, ¡se suponía que estaba muerto!

Miré hacia la mesa de Slytherin para ver cómo se sentían todos con eso y todos se veían bastante felices. Excepto por Malfoy. Se puso un poco pálido y sólo se quedó pegado ahí por un minuto. Entonces como que se hundió en su asiento cuando los otros de Slytherin se sentaron, simplemente… aturdido.

No me tomen a mal, no estoy enojado de que no esté emocionado con esto. Creo que sólo esperaba que él fuera el más feliz de todos, no el más asustado.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¿De verdad? Qué raro… Genial… No, en verdad no es genial, pero no es malo… Saben a lo que me refiero._

_Hermione Granger_

_Sí._

_Ronald Weasley_

_Yo también lo vi. Se veía asustado._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**Asunto: Adiós**

Como siempre, el blog va a estar cerrado durante el verano.

Recuerden lo que pasó este año. Recuerden a Cedric Diggory.

**Posteado por: Albus Dumbledore**

**

* * *

**

_HOLA A TODOS POR FIN OTRA VEZ!_

_Les debo 31295190758934519384 disculpas por demorarme tanto en publicar! Pero es que estos últimos meses han sido de locos, ni se imaginan!_

_Pero, bueno, nadie quiere leer sobre mis problemas xD. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!_

_Dejen muchos reviews! Ya saben que me encantan!_

_Besos y abrazos! Espero que nos leamos luego! =D_


	59. Capítulo 59

**Asunto: Nuevo Año**

¿Pueden creer que ya empieza un nuevo año? ¡El verano pasó tan rápido este año! Espero que todos hayan tenido un seguro y tranquilo verano y espero con ansias verlos a todos este año.

**Posteado por: Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

**Asunto: Hola, Estudiantes**

Hola, estudiantes. ¡Mi nombre es Dolores Umbridge y estoy _encantada_ de ser su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! Sé que ya les conté las metas para este año en el Banquete de Bienvenida, pero me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para repasarlas una vez más:

Este año, vamos a tomar el Entrenamiento de Defensa Mágica desde un punto de vista radicalmente diferente. Hay que poner freno al progreso por el progreso mismo, porque ese progreso no tiene ningún propósito. Y eso, oigan todos, es una pérdida de tiempo y de recursos. Debemos suprimir las prácticas que creemos que deban ser prohibidas, para crear un curso seguro y efectivo para todos. Ahora, puede que crean que este nuevo sistema no es nada agradable. Puede que prefieran el método antiguo –tropezando en la oscuridad, aprendiendo con un plan de estudios mediocre y con profesores que creen que la efectividad quiere decir enseñarles cualquier contrahechizo que les guste más; pero les aseguro que el método antiguo se fue. El nuevo método ha llegado y es mucho más efectivo, seguro, organizado y eficiente. Lo que queremos no siempre es lo mejor para nosotros, y este curso es por su propio bien.

**Posteado por: Dolores Umbridge**

* * *

**Divagaciones de una Prefecta Hija de Muggles**

_**Hermione Granger**_

Sip. Como lo dice el nuevo título de mi blog, ahora soy una de los dos prefectos de Gryffindor. ¡No lo puedo creer! La insignia es genial, también –roja con una G y un león.

Pero nuestra profesora de DCOA NO es tan genial. Escuché su discurso en el Banquete de Bienvenida, cuando habló sobre cómo "hay que poner freno al progreso por el progreso mismo," pero no era necesario. Lo posteó todo en el blog. Posteó todo el maldito discurso. No es necesario decir que no espero mucho de DCOA este año.

¿Por qué no contrató Dumbledore a Moody de nuevo? Harry nos dijo que era falso, ¿pero por qué no contratar al Moody REAL? Si el Moody real es la mitad de buen profesor que era el falso (y estoy segura que sí), entonces sería un profesor genial.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Tengo la sensación de que este va a ser un laaaaaargo año…_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**¡Mierda! ¡Soy Prefecto!**

_**Ronald Weasley**_

Sí. Soy prefecto. Como que me sorprendió –esperaba que Harry lo fuera.

Ser prefecto no está mal. Nunca había notado lo pequeños que son los de primer año. Juraría que se hacen más pequeños cada año.

Lo único malo de ser prefecto es que tienen su propio compartimento en el Expreso y tienen que pasearse por el tren, asegurándose de que todos se comporten. Preferiría sentarme con Harry y Ginny y que un prefecto me grite, que ser yo el que grite (a menos, claro, que Dumbledore decidiera que Gryffindor tuviera tres prefectos y hacer a Harry uno… cielos, ¡eso sería genial!).

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡Eso sería fantástico!_

_Harry Potter_

_Creo que dos es bastante…_

_Hermione Granger_

_¡Pero, Mione! ¡Imagínalo! Tú, yo y Harry, ¡todos prefectos! ¿No sería genial?_

_Ronald Weasley_

_¿Mione?_

_Hermione Granger_

_Necesitabas un sobrenombre. HERmione toma mucho tiempo decirlo y escribirlo._

_Ronald Weasley_

_Son sólo tres letras más…_

_Hermione Granger_

_Sí, pero soy flojo. Además, decir Mione es divertido (¡y escribirlo también!) Mione Mione Mione Mione…_

_Ronald Weasley_

_O…k…_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

**Yo No Fui**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Sip. Ya viste la insignia, Myrtle. Estás viendo a uno de los dos prefectos de Slytherin. ¿Cómo es ser prefecto? Es muy divertido. Aunque apesta un poco tener que ser el perro guardián del Expreso y asegurarse de que ninguno de los estúpidos de primero rompa ninguna regla que todavía no conoce… ¡En serio! Algunos de ellos como que son despistados. "¿De veras? ¡¿No podemos poner 38 mazos de Cartas Explosivas juntos y lanzarlos al piso? ¡Qué estupidez!" bueno, sí, estoy exagerando. Pero sólo un poco.

Sí, conocí a la nueva profesora de DCOA. Y leí su discurso en línea –un poco. Como que me aburrí a la mitad y corrí a hacer algo más interesante, como limpiar las uñas de mis pies. Tampoco la escuché cuando dio el mismo discurso en el Banquete de Bienvenida. Como que estaba pensando en otras cosas… ¿Que en qué estaba pensando? Bueno, mi monólogo interior era algo como esto:

¿Ésa es la nueva profesora de DCOA? Es algo grande. Parece un sapo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Por qué me importa? Sólo la voy a llamar Sapo Verrugoso. O quizá Señora Cara de Sapo. O quizá su Grandeza Real. ¡OH! ¡OH! Qué tal ¡Cielos, Pierde Algo de Peso, Gordita! Me pregunto si aplastaría al gato de Millicent si se sentara en él. Probablemente sí. Quizá ya lo hizo… Sería bueno. Entonces dejaría de molestarme las 24 horas del día. Creo que tendré que esperar hasta llegar al dormitorio y ver… Si Millicent está diciendo "¡Ven, gatito, gatito, gatito!" y la Gordita tiene cola… Bueno, entonces sabremos qué pasó…

* * *

_Hola! Estoy de vuelta! A que no se lo esperaban tan pronto! XD Yo misma me sorprendí, bueno, se me dio la oportunidad y ahí les va otro capítulo! Espero que les guste! Y espero que el haberme apurado tenga sus recompensas! =P *Cof* reviews *cof, cof*_

_Bueno, antes de que se me olvide, hace mucho tiempo que no lo digo, pero cuenta para todos los capítulos: Este fic no me pertenece, sólo su traducción. La mente maestra detrás del blog es Twilyght Sans Sparkles *Espero haberlo escrito bien, siempre me confundo xD*_

_Bueno... Creo que eso es todo. Un beso y un abrazo! Cuídense mucho! Nos leemos lo más pronto posible! =D_


	60. Capítulo 60

**Divagaciones de una Prefecta Hija de Muggles**

_**Hermione Granger**_

Wow. Simplemente… wow. Esa tiene que haber sido, sin duda, la más aburrida y totalmente inútil clase de DCOA que he tenido la desgracia de presenciar. No estamos aprendiendo a defendernos para nada; en lugar de eso estamos aprendiendo la _teoría_! Dime, ¿acaso una "teoría" te va a proteger contra YSQ? Harry peleó contra él en junio, y ÉL nunca usó una "teoría"! ¡Usó magia de verdad! Si hubiera usado "teorías", ¡no estaría vivo!

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… ¿ah? ¿Qué? Oh, lo siento, es que sólo hablar de la clase me dio sueño…_

_Ronald Weasley_

_¿Acaso estaba llorando? Porque esa clase me hace llorar de lo aburrida que es._

_Neville Longbottom_

_A mí sólo me hizo enojar…_

_Harry Potter_

_Bueno, después de que te fuiste, sólo siguió la clase como si nada hubiera pasado. Y se volvió cada vez más aburrida._

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

¿Por qué todos los del Ministerio están convencidos de que YSQ no está realmente de vuelta?

O sea, entiendo por qué algunos estudiantes no me creen a mí, ¿pero el _Ministerio?_ Cuando traté de decirle la verdad –que YSQ volvió- ¡me castigó! Y ADEMÁS dijo que la muerte de Cedric Diggory fue "un trágico accidente". ¡NO LO FUE! ¡FUE ASESINATO! Yo estuve ahí. Vi cómo pasó. ¡Cedric fue _asesinado_! ¡A Cedric no se le ocurrió morir porque sí!

Tengo una palabra de cinco letras que la describe perfectamente.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¿Acaso empieza con P y termina con ERRA?_

_Fred & George Weasley_

_Sí. De hecho así es._

_Harry Potter_

_Nunca esperé tanto que el rumor del embrujo fuera cierto._

_Hermione Granger_

_¿El rumor del embrujo?_

_Colin Creevey_

_Dicen que el puesto de DCOA está embrujado –que cada profesor que toma el puesto sólo se puede quedar ahí por un año antes de ser despedido, asesinado, o incapacitado de alguna manera._

_Hermione Granger_

_Bueno, parece que así es. Hasta Lupin se quedó sólo un año, ¡y a todos les gustaba!_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Aún así, este va a ser un año MUY largo._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**Yo No Fui**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Umbridge es ENORME.

Sí, tuve mi primera clase con ella hoy y es aun más grande de lo que creía. Y mirándola de cerca, DE VERDAD parece sapo. Y tiene una voz chillona y aguda que suena como una mezcla entre banshee y uñas contra el pizarrón.

No, no me cae bien, aunque parece que a ella le caemos bien (lo que quiero decir es que apenas nos mandó tarea). Hay algo que no me gusta de ella –DE VERDAD le gustan las reglas y nunca deja que nadie viole las más ridículas (como hace Snape), y tose de una manera desagradable cuando quiere interrumpir algo. Aparte de eso, DCOA es ¡A-B-U-R-R-I-D-A! En serio, ¡_Historia de la Magia_ es emocionante comparada con esa clase!

* * *

_Hola a todos otra vez! Les quería agradecer todos los reviews y comentarios maravillosos que me dejan! Me encantan y me suben el ánimo =D_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (entre nos, de ahora en adelante las cosas se ponen igual más interesantes =P)_

_Voy a estar fuera por una semana pero prometo que si puedo, cuando vuelva subo otro capítulo! _

_Que estén muuuuuuuuy bien! Nos leemos! =D_

_Xoxo_


	61. Capítulo 61

**Asunto: ¡WEASLEYS!**

¡Quiten ese encantamiento maullido, o serán quinientos puntos menos para Gryffindor!

**Posteado por: Severus Snape**

* * *

**Asunto: hah**

Suerte con eso, profesor, ya que Gryffindor sólo tiene cincuenta y ocho puntos…

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡QUÍTENLO!**

¡Entonces van a tener puntos NEGATIVOS! ¡QUITEN ESA MALDITA COSA!

**Posteado por: Severus Snape**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡Ok, ok!**

¡Está fuera! ¿Contento? Cielos… en todo caso, ¿qué tiene en contra de "Love Shack"? [N. de T.: "Choza del amor"]

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Asunto: Para su información…**

Tendría poco en contra de la canción en sí si no fuera por el hecho de que todos la escuchan cuando entran a mi sala de clases! ¡Mi sala NO es una "Choza del Amor"!

**Posteado por: Severus Snape**

* * *

**Asunto: …**

Eso no se lo vamos a negar.

**Posteado por: Fred & George Weasley**

* * *

**Pensamientos de Crabbe & Goyle**

_**Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle**_

skuxaron lo q iciern ls wisliz oi?

puciern otro nkntamiento mauyido!

sta vz lo icieron para q la sala d sneip tokra lov shak c/vz q algn ntrara!

fue mui divrtido!

lolz!

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡Fue TAN divertido! Qué mal que Snape los obligara a quitarlo…_

_Hannah Abbot_

* * *

_Genial. Absolutamente genial._

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

_Me reí tan fuerte que creo que me hice un poco en los pantalones…_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

**Quisiera No Ser Tan Torpe**

_**Neville Longbottom**_

Umbridge fue designada la Suprema Inquisidora de Hogwarts hoy. O ayer. No estoy seguro cuándo, pero no creo que importe.

El artículo decía que ella iba a tener más poder aquí. No sé si eso significa que será alguien más importante que un profesor, pero como es Umbridge y ahora tiene más poder… eso no puede ser bueno.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_No, no puede ser bueno._

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

_Espero que no le estén dando DEMASIADO poder… parece que yo no le caigo muy bien…_

_Colin Creevey_

* * *

_¿Ah, sí? Bueno, ¡A mí no me cae muy bien ELLA!_

_Parvati Patil_

* * *

_A mí tampoco._

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_Creo que ya saben que a mí no me gustan ni ella NI la idea de que ella sea la Suprema Inquisidora… lo que sea que eso signifique._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

_¿Dumbledore no la puede despedir?_

_Colin Creevey_

* * *

_Probablemente el Ministerio hizo que la contratara en primer lugar…_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

_Y el artículo decía que el Ministerio se iba a involucrar más aquí en Hogwarts…_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_ESO no puede ser bueno._

_Colin Creevey_

* * *

_No. Claro que no._

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

**Asunto: Música Muggle**

Hola, estudiantes. Soy yo, la Profesora y Suprema Inquisidora Umbridge con un importante anuncio para todos.

He notado que la música muggle ha ganado bastantes seguidores aquí en Hogwarts. Los estudiantes la escuchan casi todo el tiempo, pasándose copias encantadas de las letras entre sí, encantando puertas de salas de clase para que se escuchen las canciones muggles cuando se abra alguna puerta (sí, Señores Weasley, me refiero al reciente incidente de "Love Shack").

Esta obsesión por la música muggle es increíblemente perjudicial para el proceso educacional. Escuchar música escrita por gente que nunca van a conocer no es bueno psicológica, emocional ni mentalmente. Nosotros los magos nos reservamos para nosotros; los muggles deberían hacer lo mismo. Escuchar música muggle sólo alienta futuras infracciones al Estatuto del Secreto.

Por lo tanto, la música muggle queda de ahora en adelante prohibida en Hogwarts. Los que infrinjan esta norma se les dará detención en primer lugar, pero entonces el castigo va a llevar gradualmente a la expulsión.

Escuchen música de magos. Esos artistas son más talentosos que esos sucios muggles, de todos modos.

**Posteado por: Dolores Umbridge**

* * *

**Yo No Fui**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

No puede hacer eso.

¡Simplemente _no puede_! ¡No es justo y no es razonable! ¡Ni siquiera tiene sentido!

¡En serio, Myrtle! ¡Voy a MORIR sin la música muggle! ¡Me ha ayudado a pasar los exámenes finales todo el tiempo que he estado en Hogwarts! ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin los Guns N Roses? ¿O Relient K? O Metallica, o Within Temptation, o los Red Hot Chili Peppers, o Soundgarden, o Nirvana, o… ¿qué quieres decir con "haz algo al respecto"? sí, he estado aprendiendo cómo hacer páginas web en el verano, pero si la hiciera, ella la descubriría, ¿cierto? bueno, sí, podría hacerla como para que no la descubriera, pero… espera, ¿qué estoy HACIENDO? ¿Por qué estoy tratando de dar excusas para NO ir en contra de Umbitch? [N. de T.: bitch: perra] (sí, así es como la llamo. Queda bien, ¿cierto?).

Bueno, Myrtle. Voy a hacer la página. Voy a tener mi música muggle o moriré en el intento.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo, mundo! =D Volví de mi viaje! Y les traigo un nuevo capítulo, ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado! _

_No estoy segura de cuándo voy a poder actualizar de nuevo, pero trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto que pueda._

_Que estén muuuuuy bien! Y gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios! =D_

_Cuídense!_


	62. Capítulo 62

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

Umbridge prohibió la música muggle. ¿Lo pueden creer?

Su excusa fue que "Escuchar música de artistas que nunca van a poder conocer no puede ser bueno para su salud mental". O algo como eso. Cada vez que leo lo que postea o que escucho uno de sus increíblemente estúpidos discursos, me quedo en blanco y mi cerebro se congela y me quedo temporalmente sordo.

De cualquier forma, ¡Su excusa es PATÉTICA! ¿_De verdad_ espera que algún día conozca a las Brujas de MacBeth?

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Estoy de acuerdo. Las probabilidades de conocer a las Brujas de MacBeth son tantas como las de conocer a Green Day. Su argumento es tonto._

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_¡Es tan estúpido! Me ENCANTA Relient K, ¡¿y ahora ya no puedo escucharlos más en el colegio?_

_Colin Creevey_

* * *

_¡Lo sé! Rayos, de verdad me estaban empezando a gustar los Guns N Roses…_

_Ronald Weasley__Oigan… escuchamos el rumor de que alguien encontró una forma de eludir los filtros de la web del colegio… (cuéntenle a sus amigos este comentario, porque lo vamos a borrar en unos 15 minutos)._

_Fred & George Weasley_

* * *

**Asunto: Blogs Personales**

Me ha llamado la atención que este colegio le ofrece a los estudiantes la oportunidad de divulgar sus vidas personales a través de los blogs personales. Aun con los términos de privacidad, esto da la posibilidad de gritar todos los secretos a los cuatro vientos.

Teniendo esto en cuenta, se ha hecho una nueva regla. Ahora está en contra de las reglas del colegio hacer privado su blog. Todos los blogs personales y las conversaciones deben ser públicas.

**Posteado por: Dolores Umbridge**

* * *

**El Invisible Blog de la Invisibilidad**

**Asunto: ¡Abajo Umbitch!**

Sí, puedo decir cosas como esa aquí. ¿Saben por qué? ¡Porque Umbitch no conoce este blog! ¡Idiota!

Ok, antes de que empiecen a postear, aquí hay unas cuantas reglas:

1. NUNCA le digan nada sobre este blog a gente que le pueda contar a la Gordita. Si Umbitch sospecha de esto, voy a cerrar el blog permanentemente.

2. Asegúrense de que sus nombres de usuario oculten COMPLETAMENTE su identidad. Para que este blog funcione, tiene que permanecer TOTALMENTE anónimo.

3. Los blogs son tan privados como quieran. No voy a entrar a la fuerza a ellos. Si lo hago, una amiga les va a decir quién soy y me pueden romper la cara.

4. Insulten a Umbridge (Para aquellos que no han entendido todavía, dos de mis sobrenombres para ella son Umbitch y Gordita. Inventen los suyos si quieren).

5. No hablen sobre este blog. Sé que ya dije eso, pero lo digo dos veces porque es el doble de importante que las otras reglas.

Así que… eso. Esas son las reglas. Por cierto, este sitio tiene una cosa que hace que puedan escuchar toda la música muggle que quieran sin que Umbitch sospeche!

**Posteado por: Pueden Llamarme E**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡Al fin!**

Hemos estado esperando que alguien hiciera algo al respecto… pero no pudimos hacer nada. Oh, bueno. Buen sitio, por cierto.

**Posteado por: Gorkyshlorky & Fervenugen**

* * *

**Asunto: ¿Están seguros?**

Pero, ¿cómo saben que no lo va a descubrir?

**Posteado por: Goo Goo Dolls xSiempre**

* * *

**Asunto: Porque…**

Está en un sitio asegurado, y está escondido de los servidores normales. Cuando estés conectado a este sitio y Umbridge esté vigilando, no va a poder ver lo que haces. Justo ahora, somos todos (en esencia) invisibles.

Además, no lo sabe. Y lo que no ve PUEDE herirla.

**Posteado por: Pueden Llamarme E**

* * *

**El Hombre Invisible**

_**Pueden Llamarme E**_

Sip. ¡El sitio está listo! ¿Cómo se ve, Myrtle? ¿Bien? ¡Gracias! Sí, Umbitch no lo va a encontrar. Por cierto, gracias por decirle a los otros fantasmas. ¿Estás SEGURA de que no le dirán a Umbridge? Ok, bien. Sí, tú eres la "amiga" de la que estaba hablando. Bueno, gracias. Qué bueno que tú no quieras que nadie me rompa la cara.

¡Esto va a ser genial!

* * *

_Como dijo "E", esto va a ser genial! xD_

_Cada vez se pone mejor! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!_

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindas palabras que me dan ánimo para seguir publicando y traduciendo! (al revés, en todo caso xD) _

_Bueno, cuídense mucho!_

_Ah! Y cualquier cosa, si no se entiende quién es quién, me dejan un review y les digo, o lo pongo en el próximo cap, como quieran. Bye!_


	63. Capítulo 63

**Asunto: Decreto de Enseñanza Número Veinticuatro**

Para aquellos que no hayan puesto mucha atención al boletín escolar últimamente, lo voy a publicar aquí.

Todas las organizaciones, sociedades, equipos, grupos y clubes de alumnos van a quedar disueltos de ahora en adelante. Una organización, sociedad, equipo, grupo o club está definido como una reunión normal de tres o más estudiantes. El permiso para formarlos de nuevo va a ser otorgado por la Suprema Inquisidora (Profesora Umbridge).

No va a existir ninguna organización, sociedad, equipo, grupo o club sin el conocimiento ni la aprobación de la Suprema Inquisidora. Si se descubre que cualquier estudiante ha formado, o pertenece, a alguna organización, sociedad, equipo, grupo o club que no haya sido aprobado por la Suprema Inquisidora, va a ser expulsado.

Lo anterior es de acuerdo al Decreto de Enseñanza Número Veinticuatro.

**Posteado por: Dolores Umbridge**

* * *

**El Invisible Blog de la Invisibilidad**

**YoContraElMundo:** ¿Leíste eso del Decreto Educacional?

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** ¿Te refieres al decreto "educacional"? Sí.

**YoContraElMundo:** ¡Esto es tan estúpido!

**YoComoPie:** ¡Lo sé! Ella está tratando de controlarnos de cualquier forma posible…

**GooGooDollsxSiempre:** Está convirtiendo Hogwarts en una dictadura.

**YoContraElMundo:** Sí.

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** Qué dictadora más gorda.

**GooGooDollsxSiempre:** ¡LOL!

**YoComoPie:** ES realmente grande…

**YoContraElMundo:** Bueno, ya saben lo que dicen los muggles…

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** No. Yo no.

**YoContraElMundo:** No se acaba hasta que cante la dama gorda [N. de T.: Es un dicho en inglés traducido literalmente, que quiere decir que todavía hay posibilidades de que la situación cambie].

**YoComoPie:** No creo que la Umbitch se sepa buenas canciones…

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** Y aunque las cantara, probablemente haría que Avril Lavigne suene como Sharon den Adel.

**GooGooDollsxSiempre:** ¿Quién es Sharon den Adel?

**YoComoPie:** Lo que dijo GGDXS.

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** La cantante principal de Within Temptation.

**YoComoPie:** Ah. Es que no escucho mucho WT…

**Confuzzio:** Hola, chicos… acabo de encontrar este sitio…

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** ¿Sí? ¿Te gusta?

**Confuzzio:** ¡Es genial!

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** Gracias.

**YoComoPie:** Cualquier parte donde no esté Umbitch es el cielo…

* * *

**Asunto: Blogs Personales**

Aunque el anuncio sobre los blogs personales fue hace algunos días, poca gente le ha quitado la característica de privado a su blog. Esto no es bueno.

Cualquiera que no haga público su blog dentro de las próximas dos semanas será expulsado.

**Posteado por: Dolores Umbridge**

* * *

**El Invisible Blog de la Invisibilidad**

**YoContraElMundo:** ¿Vieron el anuncio?

**GooGooDollsxSiempre:** ¡Sí! Grr…

**YoContraElMundo:** ¿Qué debería hacer?

**YoComoPie:** Quizá sólo debas borrarlo…

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** Creo que eso la haría sospechar aún más…

**YoContraElMundo:** ¿Alguna idea, entonces?

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** Yo sólo he ido editando todas las publicaciones que tengan cosas incriminatorias...

**Confuzzio:** Eso es lo que yo he estado haciendo también. Y no dice después que está editado.

**YoContraElMundo:** ¿En serio? ¡Genial! Entonces mejor voy a editar...

* * *

_Hola a todos! =D Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!_

_Para que no haya confusiones, mejor les aclaro quién es quién:_

_Pueden Llamarme E: Draco Malfoy_

_Gorkyshlorky: George Weasley_

_Fervenugen: Fred Weasley_

_Goo Goo Dolls x Siempre: Hermione Granger_

_Yo Contra El Mundo: Harry Potter_

_Yo Como Pie: Ron Weasley_

_Confuzzio: Neville Longbottom_

_Eso es todo =] Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Que estén muy bien!_


	64. Capítulo 64

**OrgullosoSangrePura:** Hola, Pansy.

**LindaPansy:** ola draco. q hay?

**OrgullosoSangrePura:** No mucho. ¿Y tú?

**LindaPansy:** solo estoy estudiando.

**OrgullosoSangrePura:** Suena aburrido.

**LindaPansy:** lo es. necesito un abrazo virtual.

**OrgullosoSangrePura:** Ok. ¡Abrazo virtual!

**LindaPansy:** :D

**SupremaInquisidoraDeHogwarts:** ¡NADA DE MPA!

**LindaPansy:** ah?

**OrgullosoSangrePura:** ¿Qué es MPA?

**SupremaInquisidoraDeHogwarts:** MPA significa Manifestación Pública de Afecto, ¡y NO está permitido eso aquí!

**LindaPansy:** pero… solo fue un abrazo virtual…

**OrgullosoSangrePura:** ¡Y es INTERNET! ¡Nadie puede verlo!

**SupremaInquisidoraDeHogwarts:** ¿Necesito recordarles que sus cuentas ahora son públicas? ¡La gente de verdad podría ver lo que están haciendo!

**OrgullosoSangrePura:** Pero… no importa.

**SupremaInquisidoraDeHogwarts:** Así está mejor.

* * *

**El Invisible Blog de la Invisibilidad**

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** ¡Nada de MPA! ¡Por INTERNET! ¿Lo pueden creer?

**GooGooDollsxSiempre:** ¿Conociendo a Umbridge? Sí.

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** Esto es tan estúpido…

**GooGooDollsxSiempre:** Sí.

**OjoDeÁguila:** Nada de MPA, ¿eh?

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** Así es. Nada de MPA.

**OjoDeÁguila:** (empieza a bailar)

**AmanteDeLosCaballos14:** (también empieza a bailar)

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** ¡Hey! ¡Ya oyeron a Umbridge! ¡Nada de bailar por ahí!

**GooGooDollsxSiempre:** ¡ROFL!

**Confuzzio:** ...¿Me perdí de algo?

**AmanteDeLosCaballos14:** Sí.

**Confuzzio:** Eso pensé...

* * *

_Hola a todos de nuevo! Espero que hayan estado bien y que les haya gustado el capítulo! :]_

_Cualquier cosa me preguntan! Estamos hablando! Cuídense mucho!_

_Se me olvidaba! xD_

_Amante De Los Caballos 14: Ginevra Weasley_

_Ojo De Águila: Luna Lovegood_

_Díganme si se me olvidó alguno! xoxo!_


	65. Capítulo 65

**El Invisible Blog de la Invisibilidad**

**GooGooDollsxSiempre:** Agh... ¿vieron las insignias de Slytherin?

**YoContraElMundo:** Sí… no puedo creer que hicieran algo como eso...

**GooGooDollsxSiempre:** Bueno, yo sí. Es Slytherin, ¿recuerdan?

**YoContraElMundo:** Oh. Cierto.

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** ¿De qué están hablando?

**YoContraElMundo:** De esas insignias de "A Weasley vamos a coronar" que están usando los de Slytherin.

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** ¿Qué hay con ellas?

**GooGooDollsxSiempre:** ¡Son MALVADAS!

**YoContraElMundo:** Dejar la confianza del guardián de Gryffindor por el suelo antes de que entre a la cancha... Eso es caer muy bajo.

**GooGooDollsxSiempre:** Ya saben quién puede estar detrás de esto.

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** ¿Quién?

**GooGooDollsxSiempre:** Malfoy. ¿Quién más?

**YoContraElMundo:** No me sorprendería.

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** ¿Por qué no?

**YoContraElMundo:** ¿Acaso lo CONOCES?

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** No está en mi casa, no...

**YoContraElMundo:** Tampoco está en la mía, pero todos lo conocen, estoy seguro.

**GooGooDollsxSiempre:** Como que su reputación lo precede.

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** En realidad no lo he visto mucho… ¿Cómo es?

**YoContraElMundo:** Malo.

**GooGooDollsxSiempre:** Grosero. La persona más egoísta y egocéntrica que conozco.

**YoComoPie:** Yo lo llamaría… oh, cuál es el término que busco… oh, ¡eso es! Un maldito bastardo.

**GooGooDollsxSiempre:** Siempre está presumiendo sobre su tipo de sangre... Como si a alguien le importara.

**YoComoPie:** A mí no.

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** Parece un tonto.

**GooGooDollsxSiempre:** Lo es. Y ahora que es prefecto...

**YoComoPie:** Tienes suerte de no conocerlo.

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** Pero he escuchado que este año ha estado actuando mejor...

**GooGooDollsxSiempre:** Un poco, sí. Pero probablemente está fingiendo.

* * *

**Gorkyshlorky:** ¡Hola, chicos!

**YoComoPie:** ¡Hola!

**Fervenugen:** ¿Alguien ha visto a E?

**YoComoPie:** No ha pasado por aquí desde hace algunos días… ¿por qué?

**Fervenugen:** Porque es un chico divertido y queríamos hablar con él.

**Gorkyshlorky:** Ya saben, hablar mal de Umbitch, música muggle, esas cosas...

**YoContraElMundo:** Sí, yo tampoco lo he visto.

**GooGooDollsxSiempre**: Espero que se conecte pronto… es muy divertido.

* * *

**El Hombre Invisible**

_**Pueden Llamarme E**_

Sí. Volví. Aunque no sé por qué.

Consideré borrar el blog después de la conversación que tuve con YCEM, YCP y GGDXS, pero entonces decidí que no valía la pena. Tomaría mucho tiempo crear otro sitio como ese y decirle a todos; y entonces tendría que explicar por qué lo quité y empezar de nuevo.

He estado pensando estos últimos días en lo que dijeron –sobre que yo soy un maldito bastardo, que siempre está presumiendo sobre su tipo de sangre—y odio admitirlo, pero tienen razón. Puede que yo no sea un maldito bastardo, pero me veo y actúo como uno.

No sé por qué. Ahora que lo pienso, el tipo de sangre no es importante para mí. Papá lo hace ver como la gran cosa y también los demás de Slytherin; pero, ¿cuál es el punto? Más importante, ¿por qué _yo_ lo hago ver como la gran cosa si no es así?

Todo es tan confuso.

* * *

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** ¡Hola, chicos! Volví.

**YoContraElMundo:** ¡Cool!

**YoComoPie:** ¿Dónde habías estado?

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** Estaba ocupado. Ya saben, las MHB a fin de año y todo eso.

**Fervenugen:** oh, sí. Las MHB apestan.

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** Eso he escuchado.

**YoContraElMundo:** ¿Alguien ha visto a Malfoy últimamente?

**GooGooDollsxSiempre:** Sí… ¿Le pasa algo?

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** ¿A qué se refieren?

**GooGooDollsxSiempre:** Ha estado más amable. Hermione Granger me dijo que no la ha atormentado por ser hija de muggles esta semana.

**YoComoPie:** Sí, qué raro...

**YoComoPie:** No es que me esté quejando, para que sepan.

**YoContraElMundo:** Sí, ¡eso es muy bueno!

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** Tal vez decidió ser una mejor persona.

**YoComoPie:** Sí, claro.

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** Uno nunca sabe. La gente cambia.

* * *

**El Hombre Invisible**

_**Pueden Llamarme E**_

Tengo una nueva estrategia: Actuar como E (Ése es quien soy aquí).

A la gente le cae bien E. Así que si actúo como E, les voy a caer bien.

Parece estar funcionando.

* * *

_Hola a todos! Volví! Disculpen por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo! Pero prometo que ahora voy a actualizar más seguido (por la garrita xD)_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!  
_

_Nos leemos! =D Cuídense mucho! _


	66. Capítulo 66

**El Invisible Blog de la Invisibilidad**

**Asunto: El Otro Blog**

Asegúrense de postear en el otro blog más seguido (ya saben, el que Umbitch está vigilando). Está empezando a sospechar.

**Posteado por: Pueden Llamarme E**

* * *

**YoContraElMundo**: Agh… ¿alguna idea de qué postear?

**YoComoPie:** ¿En el otro blog? No.

**YoContraElMundo:** ¿Qué se puede postear aparte de "¡Un chico llamado E hizo una página secreta que Umbridge no puede ver y podemos burlarnos de ella todo el día!"?

**YoComoPie:** ¡lol! Bueno, puedes postear… no sé… ¿cualquier porquería?

**YoContraElMundo:** Cualquier porquería está bien.

* * *

**Pensamientos De… Mí**

_**Harry Potter**_

Al menos los de Gryffindor obtuvimos permiso para formar de nuevo nuestro equipo. Eso es bueno.

La clase de Pociones no está nada fácil. Y ahora Umbridge ha empezado a supervisar todas nuestras clases, espiando a nuestros profesores para asegurarse de que estén haciendo un buen trabajo. Puso a Trelawney a prueba.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Espero que no la despidan. Es muy buena._

_Parvati Patil_

* * *

_Sí… Pociones se hace cada vez más difícil. Nunca he sido bueno._

_Neville Longbottom_

* * *

_Bueno, no TIENES que llegar al nivel de los EXTASIS en Pociones si no eres bueno. Simplemente puedes hacer algo más._

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_El Sr. Longbottom debe esforzarse más si quiere ser exitoso._

_Y por lo de la "profesora" Trelawney, su calidad de enseñanza está seriamente en cuestión._

_Dolores Umbridge_

* * *

**Quisiera No Ser Tan Torpe**

_**Neville Longbottom**_

La Profesora Umbridge dijo que debería esforzarme más en Pociones. Implicando, por supuesto, que NO me estoy esforzando, ¡lo cual es MENTIRA! ¡Me esfuerzo cada maldito día en esa clase y TODAVÍA NO ENTIENDO!

Es sólo que no soy bueno en Pociones. No es lo mío.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Vas a encontrar "lo tuyo" algún día. Eres bueno en Herbología._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

_Sí, ¡eres el mejor herbologista de nuestra generación!_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

_No me importa si no es "lo tuyo". ¡Debe dejar de ser holgazán y esforzarse en Pociones! Asumiendo, claro, que quiera una carrera más prestigiosa que Relaciones Muggles…_

_Dolores Umbridge_

* * *

**Divagaciones de una Prefecta Hija de Muggles**

_**Hermione Granger**_

La Profesora Umbridge estaba molestando a Neville hoy por el blog. Bueno, _en_ el blog, de hecho. Le estaba diciendo que debería "dejar de ser holgazán" y "esforzarse más en Pociones".

Lo HACE. Se esfuerza todos los días. Soy testigo.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Obviamente no, o de lo contrario sus notas serían muy diferentes de como son ahora._

_Dolores Umbridge_

* * *

_¿Revisó mis notas?_

_Neville Longbottom_

* * *

_Oh, querido, todos saben tus notas. Todos los profesores, de todos modos. No es un secreto que te estás cayendo en Pociones._

_Dolores Umbridge_

* * *

_Eh… nadie sabía eso antes de que nos contara._

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

_Oh, ¡pero ahora TODOS lo saben porque Malfoy lo sabe también!_

_Neville Longbottom_

* * *

…_No planeaba decirle a nadie…_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

**¡Mierda! ¡Soy Prefecto!**

_**Ronald Weasley**_

Es un milagro o una señal del Apocalipsis.

Draco Malfoy encontró otra cosa para molestar a Neville… _¡y no le dijo a nadie!_

Han pasado varios días, y nadie que no haya leído los comentarios de Umbridge ha dicho nada. Así que asumo que no lo saben.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Les dije._

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

_Hola a todos! Como siempre, disculpen la demora, pero ahí tienen otro capítulo un poco más largo de lo normal que espero que les guste._

_Ya saben, cualquier duda, me preguntan. Ah, sí, hablando de dudas, respondiendo una que me hicieron en un review. Draco se puso "E" simplemente para despistar. No se habría puesto "Pueden Llamarme D", no creen? Así es mucho menos sospechoso._

_Que estén muy bien! Nos leemos el próximo capítulo! =D_


	67. Capítulo 67

_Hola a todos! :D Antes que nada, quisiera decir que este fic no me pertenece. La genial idea fue de TwiLyght Sans Sparkles; a mí sólo me pertenece su traducción :]_

_Por otra parte, mil disculpas por haber estado tanto tiempo sin actualizar A veces, con esto de la universidad y la vida en general, se me van estos detalles :P_

_Bueno, sin nada más que agregar y esperando que les guste el capítulo, los dejo para que disfruten!_

_Nos leemos! :D_

* * *

**El Invisible Blog de la Invisibilidad**

**YoContraElMundo:** O Malfoy está enfermo o lo mordió alguna clase de bicho de la felicidad…

**YoComoPie:** Sí… es raro. De nuevo, no me estoy quejando, sólo es un comentario.

**Confuzzio:** ¡No le dijo a ninguno de sus amigotes sobre las notas de Neville Longbottom en Pociones!

**YoContraElMundo:** Como dije…

**GooGooDollsxSiempre:** Espero que dure.

**Miedo&Razón:** Yo también he notado un cambio en él… Esperaba que ahora todo el colegio se enterara de las notas de Longbottom.

**Confuzzio:** ¡Pero nadie lo sabe! ¡Sólo la gente que leyó el blog y Umbitch!

**Miedo&Razón:** ¿Umbitch?

**YoComoPie:** Nuestro apodo para Umbridge. Perfecto, ¿cierto?

**Miedo&Razón:** Me molesta que le falten el respeto a un profesor, pero debo admitir que Umbridge se lo merece.

**GooGooDollsxSiempre:** Espera… no eres Umbridge, ¿cierto?

**Miedo&Razón:** ¡Claro que no! Si yo fuera Umbridge, este blog ya estaría cerrado y todos ustedes, expulsados.

**GooGooDollsxSiempre:** Pero… ella no sabe quién es ninguno de nosotros…

**Miedo&Razón:** Lo descubriría.

**Confuzzio:** ¿Es usted algún profesor?

**Miedo&Razón:** ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

**GooGooDollsxSiempre:** ¡ES un profesor!

**Miedo&Razón:** (suspira) Sí, soy un profesor. Pero no se asusten. No tengo idea de quiénes son.

**Confuzzio:** ¿Cómo descubrió este sitio?

**Miedo&Razón:** Uno de los fantasmas me dijo.

**YoComoPie:** Así que… ¿de la misma forma que nosotros nos enteramos?

**Miedo&Razón:** Sí. No son los únicos a los que nos les cae bien Umbridge.

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** Hola, chicos… ¿qué onda?

**Confuzzio:** Un profesor encontró este sitio.

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** ¿En serio? ¿Cuál?

**Miedo&Razón:** No puedo decirlo. Tú fuiste el que recomendó permanecer en el anonimato, después de todo.

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** Mierda.

**Miedo&Razón:** ¡No digas eso!

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** ¿Por qué no? Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…

**Miedo&Razón:** (suspira)

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** Por algo no puse filtros de profanación.

**Miedo&Razón:** ¿Y sería por…?

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** Para que podamos decirle Umbitch a Umbridge sin ser censurados por el sitio.

**YoContraElMundo:** ¡LOL!

* * *

**Asunto: Navidad**

Siéntanse libres de postear durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Me voy a conectar tan seguido como pueda, pero no cuenten con que me vaya a conectar todos los días. Así que, hasta entonces, ¡que tengan una estupenda Navidad libre de Umbitch!

**Posteado por: Pueden Llamarme E**

* * *

_Miedo&Razón: Minerva McGonagall_


	68. Capítulo 68

**El Blog Invisible de la Invisibilidad**

**¡Estoy TAN Confundido!**

_**Confuzzio**_

La abuela y yo fuimos a visitar a mis padres hoy.

San Mungo estaba casi igual que siempre (las pinturas de los pasados Sanadores, todos corriendo por todas partes, la cafetería en el último piso, etc), sólo un poco más molesto ahora que Lockhart está ahí. Nunca pensé que podría ponerse más irritante de lo que era cuando enseñaba en Hogwarts, pero creo que estaba equivocado. Ahora que perdió la memoria, se volvió aun más irritante.

Aunque cuando llegamos, Lockhart no me trató tan mal como siempre lo hace. Estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Yo como que me escabullí detrás de ellos para poder visitar a mamá y a papá.

Ninguno de los dos dijo mucho, nunca lo hacen. Como que sólo les dije "Hola" y "Feliz Navidad" y cosas como esas. Sonreí mucho, ya que los Sanadores y la abuela dicen que eso los ayuda a sentirse menos intimidados.

Justo antes de irnos, la abuela me dio un mini sermón sobre estar avergonzado de ellos. La cosa es que, NO estoy avergonzado de ellos. Realmente admiro lo que hicieron… es sólo que me gustaría que no lo hubieran hecho. No es que me hubiera gustado que le dijeran a Bellatrix Lestrange y a todos los otros dónde estaban los Potter… es sólo que… ¡Agh! ¡No _sé_ qué es lo que me gustaría! Creo que me gustaría que estuvieran cuerdos. No, mejor aún, que no estuviera YSQ. ¡Entonces mis padres estarían bien y no tendríamos que preocuparnos de que haya vuelto porque no podría, ya que nunca existió!

Me gustaría tener un Giratiempo.

**Es Mi Vida**

_**Goo Goo Dolls x Siempre**_

El Señor Weasley todavía está en San Mungo, pero parece que va a estar bien. Trataron de ponerle puntos muggle, pero no funcionaron.

Todo el hospital es raro, pero bastante genial. Nada parecido a los hospitales muggle. Primero, los hospitales muggle no tienen retratos parlantes de los Sanadores pasados (los magos les llaman Sanadores a los médicos). Y los médicos no tienen que lidiar con pacientes a los que sus zapatos les comieron los pies.

Vimos a los padres de Neville… ¡No tenía idea! ¡Pobrecito! Quise decirle algo, pero no supe qué… y se fue demasiado rápido. Creo que es mejor que no le haya dicho nada.

**El Hombre Invisible**

_**Pueden Llamarme E**_

Odio a YSQ.

Lo odio y ni siquiera lo he visto.

Creo que es la clase de tipo que no tienes que ver para saber que lo odias.

Él es sobre lo único que hablan mis padres. Papá está tan emocionado de que haya vuelto que uno pensaría que se ganó la lotería más grande del año, junto con un viaje con todos los gastos pagados a Estados Unidos (mamá siempre ha querido ir para allá). Desde que llegué a casa, ha sido El Señor Tenebroso esto y El Señor Tenebroso lo otro y bla, bla, bla, el mayor mago que haya existido y bla, bla, bla, es un honor seguirlo…

Desearía que sólo se cayaran.

* * *

_Hola a todos! Ups! De nuevo me atrasé un poco con la publicación (sé que dije que iba a publicar más seguido xD), pero no tanto como otras veces :P jejeje_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo! Nos leemos luego! :D_


	69. Capítulo 69

**El Invisible Blog de la Invisibilidad**

**Que Tengas Un Buen Día**

_**Yo Contra El Mundo**_

No sé por qué, pero me gusta esa canción. "Cuando el mundo se vuelve en mi contra… yo digo ¡que tengas un buen día!" Es tan sarcástica.

Snape me va a dar clases de Oclumancia, pero me dijo que les dijera a todos que estoy tomando clases de reforzamiento de Pociones. Ja. Me pregunto lo que Malfoy tiene que decir sobre ESO. Nada bueno, seguramente…

DE VERDAD no espero con ansias esas clases. En este momento, la idea de tomar clases privadas con Snape parece tan atractiva como jugar al salto de la rana con unicornios. Sí. Ouch.

* * *

**Confuzzio:** Agh… sólo unos pocos días más antes de que tengamos que volver al coelgio…

**GooGooDollsxSiempre:** El colegio no es TAN malo.

**Confuzzio:** Pociones lo es.

**YoContraElMundo:** ¡Agh! ¡Odio Pociones!

**Confuzzio:** Es horrible, ¿cierto? No entiendo nada.

**YoContraElMundo:** Yo entiendo, pero no me gusta para nada.

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** ¿En serio? ¿Cómo no les puede gustar Pociones?

**YoContraElMundo:** Snape es malo.

**Confuzzio:** ¡Es malvado!

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** No es tan malo.

**Confuzzio:** ¡Sí lo es!

**GooGooDollsxSiempre:** Es malo con los alumnos que no le caen bien…

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** Es bueno si les va bien en su clase.

**Confuzzio:** Entonces creo que ya está… NO me está yendo bien.

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** ¿En serio? ¡Es una de las clases más fáciles del mundo! No como Herbología…

**Confuzzio:** ¿Qué tiene de malo Herbología?

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** Es DIFÍCIL, ¡Eso es lo malo!

**Confuzzio:** ¡No lo es!

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** No entiendo nada.

**Confuzzio:** ¡Es fácil! Y divertida.

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** No lo es… espera un segundo…

**Confuzzio:** ¿Qué?

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** Oye… y si yo te hago clases de Pociones por Internet, y tú haces lo mismo por mí con Herbología?

**Confuzzio:** ¡Sí! ¡Sería genial!

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** ¡Bien! ¿Qué hora está bien para ti?

**Confuzzio:** Ammm… después de clases, supongo…

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** ¡Genial! Está bien, entonces… después de clases algún día, entonces…

* * *

**Me Gusta el Pie**

_**Yo Como Pie**_

Parece que papá va a estar bien. Están viendo la forma de sanar la herida que le hizo la serpiente, pero parece que se va a recuperar. Eso es bueno. Incluso si no se recupera de inmediato, igual se va a recuperar.

Estoy tan feliz de que Harry haya visto lo que pasó… es muy raro que pueda leer la mente de YSQ, pero al menos eso salvó a papá.

* * *

_Hola a todos! AVISO IMPORTANTE! _

_Bueno, antes que nada, como siempre, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :D_

_Ahora sí, lo importante: dentro de unas semanas me voy a Estados Unidos a trabajar durante tres meses (vuelvo como a mediados de marzo) entonces, lo más probable es que no actualice mientras esté allá... Pero si se me da la oportunidad, actualizaré (aunque no le veo la diferencia, siempre me demoro igual en actualizar xD Pero bueno...)_

_En fin! Que estén muuuy bien! Cuídense! Nos leemos! :D_


	70. Capítulo 70

**_¡Hola a todos nuevamente! :D ¡Espero que estén todos bien! Les escribo, principalmente, para darles una enooooooorme disculpa por todo el tiempo que no publiqué. ¡PERDÓOON! Ya saben, la vida se interpone en el camino nuevamente XD ¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta! Trataré de actualizar más seguido :D_**

**_¡Cuídense mucho y espero que nos leamos pronto! Ya saben, cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, reclamo, etc., en un review o mensaje :D ¡Los quiero!_**

**_Como siempre, espero que disfruten este capítulo y como regalo (para que me perdonen xD), en un rato subiré otro capítulo. _**

**_¡Nos leemos! :D_**

* * *

**Asunto: Hola, Hogwarts**

Soy el Señor de las Tinieblas, Ya-Saben-Quién, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado o cualquier otro nombre ridículamente largo que hayan inventado para mí. Ninguno de ellos cambia quién soy: Lord Voldemort.

Se preguntarán cómo entré a este blog. Bueno, cuando Lucius me dio la clave parental fue bastante fácil. De verdad, Dumbledore, deberías tener mejor seguridad en este blog. Para alguien que protege tanto a sus estudiantes, eres bastante relajado con la seguridad.

Hola, Harry Potter. Si estás leyendo esto, aún te odio y quiero que mueras. Ten por seguro que cumpliré mi deseo.

¡Ah! ¡Y hola a usted también, Dolores Umbridge! Por si se lo pregunta, _de verdad_ existo. Pero realmente aprecio que le diga a todo el mundo lo contrario; hace que mi trabajo sea mucho más fácil.

Supongo que debería terminar este post, a pesar de lo agradable que ha sido esto. Sólo recuerden: Si no están de mi lado, están muertos.

Sinceramente,

El Señor de las Tinieblas, Lord Voldemort

**Posteado por: Lord Voldemort**

* * *

**Asunto: Seguridad**

Lamento que el blog haya estado cerrado durante tanto tiempo, alumnos. Tuve que actualizar la seguridad para bloquear a Voldemort del blog y me tomó más tiempo del que pensé. Pero quédense tranquilos, que NO regresará a este blog.

**Posteado por: Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

**Asunto: Inútil**

No veo por qué está tan preocupado por el asunto, Dumbledore. Fue nada más que una broma infantil y lo sabe.

**Posteado por: Dolores Umbridge**

* * *

**Asunto: ¡ESO FUE REAL!**

¡No fue una broma! ¡FUE REAL! ¿Por qué alguien se conectaría como Voldemort y diría que me iba a matar? ¿Hm?

**Posteado por: Harry Potter**

* * *

**Asunto: Señor Potter…**

Deje de decir mentiras, señor Potter. Fue una broma y lo sabe.

**Posteado por: Dolores Umbridge**

* * *

**Asunto: Eeeeh… ¿Profesora?**

Dumbledore tiene que aprobar todos los nombres de usuario y de mensajes instantáneos si es que no son nombres reales. Además, lo identifica por la varita, así que la única persona que PUEDE ser es YSQ.

**Posteado por: Draco Malfoy**

* * *

**Asunto: ¿Acabas de…?**

¿Malfoy? ¿Acabas de defender a Harry?

**Posteado por: Hermione Granger**

* * *

**Asunto: Bueno…**

Bueno, es que justo esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Potter.

**Posteado por: Draco Malfoy**


	71. Capítulo 71

**Pensamientos de Crabbe y Goyle**

_**Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle**_

saven ke?

ia saven ken puvliko n el blog!

si.

dijo ke ba a mtar a potter.

i dijo ke dombldor hera 1 hidiota.

vueno, no tan azi.

pro ezo kizo dsir.

rraaaro.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_¡POR SUPUESTO que fue raro! ¡Más que raro! ¡EL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS PUBLICÓ EN EL BLOG!_

_Draco Malfoy_

_USTEDES pueden actuar indiferentes al respecto… ¡No dijo nada de matarlos a USTEDES!_

_Harry Potter_

_ke kere dsir indiferente?_

_Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle_

_Casual. Como que no te importa. Cosa que sucede con ustedes._

_Harry Potter_

_¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírselo? ¡NO fue El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado! Fue un estudiante jugando una broma._

_Dolores Umbridge_

_Reitero mis argumentos antes mencionados:_

_1. El blog te identifica por tu varita._

_2. Los nombres de usuario que no sean tu nombre real tienen que ser autorizados por Dumbledore._

_3. ¡¿Por qué rayos alguien de este colegio fingiría ser YSQ? ¡Ni siquiera le cae bien a nadie de acá!_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Su tercer argumento no fue mencionado antes._

_Dolores Umbridge_

_¿Y? ¡No puede destrozar todo mi argumento sólo porque agregué una frase!_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Señor Malfoy, ¿le gustaría recibir un castigo y perder su lugar en la Brigada Inquisidora?_

_Dolores Umbridge_

* * *

**Asunto: Un regalo para todos**

¡Hola, todos en Hogwarts! ¡Soy yo, Bellatrix Lestrange! Honestamente, no se me ocurre qué decir en esta solemne ocasión, excepto esto: Para celebrar el hecho de que mi amo volvió… ¡Crucios electrónicos para todos!

**Posteado por: Bellatrix Lestrange**

* * *

**Asunto: Maldiciones Imperdonables e Internet**

Lamento que el blog haya estado cerrado de nuevo. Si han leído el blog últimamente, adivinarán por qué. Tuvimos que actualizar las medidas de seguridad nuevamente para bloquear a cualquier seguidor conocido de Voldemort.

En ese aspecto, quisiera informarles que no existe tal cosa como un Crucio electrónico. Es imposible enviar Maldiciones Imperdonables a través de Internet. No los pueden torturar sólo al leer un post.

**Posteado por: Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

_¡Disfruten! :D ¡Cuídense mucho!_**  
**


	72. Capítulo 72

_¡Hola a todos nuevamente! :D Espero que estén bien y que les guste el capítulo._

_Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece a mí, si no a TwiLyght Sans Sparkles; yo sólo me adjudico su traducción :)_

_¡A leer! :D_

* * *

**El Invisible Blog de la Invisibilidad**

**Confuzzio: **¡MIERDA!

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** ¡SÍ! ¡No puedo creer que ella haya publicado en el blog!

**Confuzzio**: Como si que EXISTA no fuera lo suficientemente malo, ¡tenía que escapar de Azkaban y ADEMÁS asustar a todo el mundo con sus estúpidos "Crucios electrónicos"!

**Fervenugen**: ¿Están hablando de lo que Bellatrix Lestrange publicó en el blog?

**Confuzzio**: ¡¿De qué más?!

**Fervenugen**: Al menos Dumbledore la bloqueó.

**Confuzzio**: ¡Pero no la atrapó!

**GooGooDollsxSiempre**: Escuché que se conectaron sin quitar los hechizos anti-rastreo, por lo que Dumbledore no puede saber dónde están.

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: ¡Qué estupidez!

**Confuzzio**: ¿Acaso YSQ no dijo algo acerca de que Lucius Malfoy le había dado la clave parental?

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: Eso no quiere decir que esté en la Mansión Malfoy…

**GooGooDollsxSiempre**: E tiene razón. Pueden estar en cualquier lugar.

**Fervenugen**: Detrás de ti, por ejemplo.

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: ¡NO ES GRACIOSO!

**Confuzzio**: ¡Eso!

**Fervenugen**: Sólo intentaba alivianar un poco el ambiente…

**GooGooDollsxSiempre**: Publicar en el blog fue algo realmente malo… Neville Longbottom está muy preocupado.

**Confuzzio**: Sí. ¡Y con mucha razón!

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: También Draco Malfoy, por lo que escuché.

**YoComoPie**: ¿En serio? ¿Malfoy está preocupado por que YSQ haya publicado en el blog?

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: Sip.

**Confuzzio**: Sí, yo lo vi. No luce muy bien.

**YoContraElMundo**: Hablando de Malfoy, ¿escucharon acerca de la Brigada Inquisidora?

**YoComoPie**: ¡SÍ! ¡Es tan injusto!

**YoContraElMundo**: ¿Cierto? ¡También pueden quitar puntos!

**Confuzzio**: Grrr… ¿Se dan cuenta de que cada casa excepto Slytherin va a terminar con un gran total de cero puntos cuando acabe el año?

**YoComoPie**: Sí… grr… y también son TODOS de Slytherin.

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: Pero escuché que Malfoy está pensando en renunciar…

**Confuzzio**: ¿Renunciar? ¿Te refieres a que quiere renunciar a la Brigada Inquisidora?

**GooGooDollsxSiempre**: ¿Cuándo escuchaste eso?

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: Recién…

**GooGooDollsxSiempre**: Me sorprendería mucho que renunciara.

**Confuzzio**: ¿Es mucho esperar de él?

**YoContraElMundo**: Probablemente.

* * *

**Que Tengas un Buen Día**

_**Yo Contra el Mundo**_

YSQ publicó en el blog. También Bellatrix Lestrange (la señora que torturó a los padres de Neville). No tengo mucho que decir al respecto, excepto que ahora estoy MUY preocupado. Sé que Dumbledore dijo que los bloqueó, pero aun así…

Espero que funcione.

* * *

**¡Estoy TAN Confundido!**

_**Confuzzio**_

Bellatrix Lestrange pulicó en el blog. _¡Bellatrix Lestrange! _¡No puedo creer que lo hiciera! Como si torturar a mis padres no fuera suficiente, ahora tenía que entrar al blog y restregármelo en la cara con sus estúpidos "Crucios electrónicos" que ni siquiera funcionan, ¿pero cómo iba a saber yo eso?

Odio a esa mujer.

* * *

**El Hombre Invisible**

_**Pueden Llamarme E**_

Mientras todo el mundo está preocupado por que Bellatrix Lestrange y YSQ hayan publicado en el blog, a mí me preocupa que mi tía y el Señor de las Tinieblas hayan publicado en el blog. Eso no quiere decir que esté menos preocupado (en todo caso, estoy más preocupado que cualquiera), pero además es extraño. Quiero decir, una de las personas más famosas del mundo de la magia es mi tía.

Espero que todo se calme pronto…


	73. Capítulo 73

**_¡Hola a todos! Como casi siempre, perdón por la demora. _  
**

**___Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece a mí, si no a TwiLyght Sans Sparkles; yo sólo me adjudico su traducción :)_**

**___Espero que les guste el capítulo :) Dejen reviews, comenten, pregunten, etc. ¡Manifiéstense! Su opinión me encanta. Si bien no puedo cambiar nada de la historia, siempre es bueno saber qué piensan los lectores._**

**___¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

**El Invisible Blog de la Invisibilidad**

**Que Tengas un Buen Día**

_**Yo Contra el Mundo**_

Ups.

En Oclumancia, creo que accidentalmente le dije a Snape no solo acerca del Blog Invisible de la Invisibilidad, si no que también la contraseña de esta semana y todas las nuevas medidas de seguridad que instaló E desde que YSQ publicó en el otro blog. En otras palabras, creo que accidentalmente acabo de decirle a Snape cómo entrar al Blog Invisible.

Espero que no le cuente a Umbridge…

* * *

**EnterSandman:** ¿Hay alguien conectado?

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: Yo.

**YoContraElMundo**: Yo también.

**GooGooDollsxSiempre**: ¡Hola!

**YoComoPie**: Oohh… ¿Otro novato?

**EnterSandman**: Creo que eso es lo que soy, sí.

**YoContraElMundo**: El sitio está genial, ¿no?

**EnterSandman**: Bastante.

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: Fan de Metallica, ¿cierto?

**EnterSandman**: Sí.

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: ¡GENIAL!

**AmanteDeLosCaballos14**: A E le gusta Metallica…

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: Exit light! Enter night! Take my hand! We're off to never-never land! [¡Fuera luz! ¡Que llegue la noche! ¡Toma mi mano! ¡Vamos al país de nunca jamás!]

**EnterSandman**: Así veo…

**EnterSandman**: Entonces, ¿por qué hiciste este blog, E?

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: Para tener un blog completamente libre de Umbitch.

**EnterSandman**: Por Umbitch, te refieres a Umbridge, ¿cierto?

**AmanteDeLosCaballos14**: ¿A quién más?

**EnterSandman**: Hmmm… Umbitch… Queda bien.

* * *

**No Hagan Caso a Ese Ruido**

_**Enter Sandman**_

No sé quién empezó este blog, pero agradezco a quienquiera que haya sido. Es genial, incluso brillante.

Descubrirlo no fue nada más que un afortunado accidente, en realidad. Harry Potter no es tan bueno en Oclumancia y al enseñarle descubrí la información acerca de este blog. No descubrí su nombre de usuario, pero creo que es mejor así. E (el alma caritativa que creó este sitio) dijo que el anonimato es crucial y pretendo seguir esa regla.

Cualquier blog que se mantenga fuera de la mirada fisgona de Ubridge, tendrá todo mi apoyo.

* * *

_EnterSandman: Severus Snape_

_Lo dejé igual, ya que es una canción de Metallica y los nombres de canciones pretendo dejarlos igual. En cuanto al nombre de su blog, es una frase de la misma canción (Never Mind That Noise You Heard), pero decidí traducirla._


	74. Capítulo 74

_¡Hola a todos nuevamente! :D Espero que todos estén de lo mejor. Acá va otro capítulo que, como siempre, espero que les guste. Recuerden que esta historia no me pertenece a mí, sino que a TwiLyght Sans Sparkles, a mí solo me pertenece su traducción. Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo para que lean. ¡Dejen reviews! :D_

* * *

**El Invisible Blog de la Invisibilidad**

**YoContraElMundo: **¿Escucharon lo de Dumbledore?

**PuedenLlamarmeE: **¡SÍ! ¡No puedo creer que ahora Umbitch esté a cargo!

**YoContraElMundo: **Sí… ¡Qué estupidez!

**PuedenLlamarmeE: **Grrr…

**AmanteDeLosCaballos14: **Me pregunto cómo será Hogwarts de ahora en adelante.

**YoComoPie: **Horrible. Será horrible.

* * *

**Me Gusta el Pie**

_**Yo Como Pie**_

El ED sufrió una emboscada hoy. Umbitch lo descubrió porque alguien le dijo. Aparentemente, fue una de las amigas de Cho Chang. Grr…

Como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente extraño, Malfoy no estaba afuera esperando para hacernos una zancadilla o meternos en problemas. Algunos de sus amigos sí, pero él no. E dijo que fue porque estaba enfermo, pero aun así. Uno pensaría que no se perdería algo así por nada. Podría haber tenido _spattergroit _y aun así estaría ahí, esperando… Pero no.

Como sea, fue el fin del ED.

* * *

**Let Love In***

_**Goo Goo Dolls X Siempre**_

Hoy pasó algo muy extraño.

Iba caminando tranquilamente por un pasillo, sin hacerle daño a nadie, cuando aparecieron nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, o más bien, la Brigada Inquisitorial. Los miré feo, lo que resultó ser una mala idea. Pansy me quitó cinco puntos por eso, otros cinco por ser hija de muggles, ocho porque mi cabello es "demasiado abultado" (como si necesitara que me lo recordaran) y tres porque simplemente no le caigo bien. Iba a decir algo, pero no quería que me restaran más puntos. Se alejó con una sonrisita desagradable en el rostro, pero Malfoy se quedó atrás por alguna razón. Miró a Pansy durante un minuto y luego me miró con cara de culpable.

-Te devuelvo todos los puntos, -dijo y luego corrió para alcanzar a Pansy. Por supuesto, los veintiún puntos fueron sumados nuevamente.

Les conté a Harry y a Ron acerca del incidente. Tampoco están seguros de qué pensar al respecto.

* * *

**El Hombre Invisible**

_**Pueden Llamarme E**_

He estado buscando una buena excusa para renunciar a la Brigada Inquisitorial sin que Umbitch sospeche que la he traicionado. O sea, la razón por la que me dio un puesto en la Brigada es porque no cree que sería capaz de hacer algo como esto (me refiero al blog). Grr… Me gustaría que no me lo hubiera ofrecido, en primer lugar… porque NO aceptar hubiera hecho que sospechara, así que en realidad no tuve opción. Ahora todos en el blog me odian (sin saber que están insultándome a la cara) y aunque le expliqué todo a Myrtle, igual me ha estado presionando para que renuncie.

Mientras tanto, he estado tratando de remediar el daño que los otros miembros de la Brigada han estado causando. Creo que a Hermione Granger casi le dio un infarto el otro día cuando le devolví todos los puntos que Pansy le había quitado. Su cara fue impagable.

* * *

**Cuando el Miedo y la Razón Se Encuentran**

_**Miedo & Razón**_

He empezado a llamar "Umbitch" a Umbridge tanto en mis pensamientos como en este blog. Hoy casi le dije así a la cara.

Decidió que todos los alumnos de quinto año deben hablar con sus Jefes de Casa acerca de las carreras a las que pueden optar. Como si fuera justo y razonable obligarlos a decidir a los quince qué harán por el resto de sus vidas. Sin embargo, algunos parecen bastante seguros. Fred y George Weasley piensan instalar una tienda de bromas y Harry Potter quiere ser Auror. Durante su entrevista quise estrangular a Umbitch con todas mis fuerzas.

Cuando Harry anunció que quería ser Auror, Umbitch comenzó a rebatir, enumerando toda clase de razones por las que no debería seguir esa carrera (que no era lo suficientemente inteligente, podría ser demasiado para él, sus calificaciones no eran lo suficientemente buenas, etc.) hasta hacerme querer estrangular su estúpido cuello de sapo. Le dije a Harry que lo haría Auror aunque fuera lo último que hiciera y así planeo hacerlo.

* * *

**Gorkyshlorky**: Adivinen a quién expulsaron de la Brigada Inquisitorial.

**GooGooDollsXSiempre**: ¿A quién?

**YoComoPie**: ¿A Crabbe y Goyle, por ser tan tontos?

**Fervenugen: **Nop. ¡A Draco Malfoy!

**YoContraElMundo**: ¿Expulsaron a MALFOY de la Brigada Inquisitorial?

**PuedenLlamarmeE:** Así es. :D

**Confuzzio**: Wow…

**GooGooDollsXSiempre**: ¿Es verdad? ¿No será algún truco de Umbitch?

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: Nop. Lo expulsaron, sin más.

**YoComoPie**: ¿Por qué?

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: Si le preguntan, estoy seguro que les dirá.

**YoContraElMundo**: ¿Bromeas? ¡Me mataría!

**YoComoPie**: Eh…

**Confuzzio**: Eh…

**GooGooDollsXSiempre**: No.

* * *

**LeíLaHistoriaDeHogwarts**: ¿Malfoy?

**PorElFuegoYLasLlamas**: ¿Sí, Granger?

**LeíLaHistoriaDeHogwarts**: Hola.

**PorElFuegoYLasLlamas**: Hola.

**LeíLaHistoriaDeHogwarts**: Eh… Me preguntaba…

**PorElFuegoYLasLlamas**: ¿Por qué me expulsaron de la Brigada Inquisitorial?

**LeíLaHistoriaDeHogwarts**: Sí. Umbridge no está leyendo esta conversación, ¿o sí?

**PorElFuegoYLasLlamas**: Encontré una forma de esquivar sus medidas de seguridad; parecerá que hablamos de otra cosa. Si está supervisando esta conversación, creerá que te estoy dando la tarea de Runas Antiguas.

**LeíLaHistoriaDeHogwarts**: ¿Puedes hacer eso?

**PorElFuegoYLasLlamas**: No es lo más fácil del mundo y funciona durante poco tiempo, pero sí, puedo hacerlo.

**LeíLaHistoriaDeHogwarts**: ¡Genial! Bueno…

**PorElFuegoYLasLlamas**: Cierto. BI. Bueno, la verdad es que nunca me agradó Umbridge, pero cuando me ofreció un puesto en la BI, no lo podía rechazar sin que sospechara. Así que busqué alguna forma de salirme y, finalmente, encontré una cuando todos los de quinto año necesitaban hacer eso de los consejos vocacionales.

**LeíLaHistoriaDeHogwarts**: ¿También te hizo hacer eso?

**PorElFuegoYLasLlamas**: Le encanta fingir que es justa. En fin, cuando hablé con Snape, en un principio no le dije lo que quería hacer. Dije que quería hacer una gran estafa (y ganar millones de galleons) y luego convertirme en Draco Malfoy, el Pirata Semi-Desnudo.

**LeíLaHistoriaDeHogwarts**: o.O

**PorElFuegoYLasLlamas**: Así mismo reaccionó Umbridge. Cuando me preguntó qué mitad, le dije que iba a depender de mi estado de ánimo.

**LeíLaHistoriaDeHogwarts**: o.O

**PorElFuegoYLasLlamas**: Pero entonces Snape empezó a sospechar, así que le dije que no, que solo bromeaba. Dije que crearía una cura para la fealdad y le pregunté a Umbridge si quería ser el primer sujeto de prueba.

**LeíLaHistoriaDeHogwarts**: ¿Le dijiste eso A LA CARA?

**PorElFuegoYLasLlamas**: Sip. :D Se espantó y se sintió insultada y, acto seguido, me expulsó de la BI.

**LeíLaHistoriaDeHogwarts**: Guau…

**PorElFuegoYLasLlamas**: Fue bastante satisfactorio.

**LeíLaHistoriaDeHogwarts**: ¡Me imagino! Por cierto, gracias por devolverme todos esos puntos el otro día…

**PorElFuegoYLasLlamas**: Claro.

* * *

*****_Canción de Goo Goo Dolls, que significa "Deja entrar al amor"._


	75. Capítulo 75

**El Invisible Blog de la Invisibilidad**

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: Noo…

**AmanteDeLosCaballos14**: ¿Qué pasó?

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: Tuve castigo con Umbitch…

**AmanteDeLosCaballos14**: ¿No que solo hace escribir la misma frase una y otra vez? No puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí?

**YoContraElMundo**: ¡Oh, sí puede!

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: ¿Has tenido castigo con ella antes?

**YoContraElMundo**: Muchas veces. Cada una peor que la anterior.

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: ¿Te hace escribir líneas?

**YoContraElMundo**: Sí.

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: ¡¿Sabes cómo hacer que deje de DOLER?!

**YoContraElMundo**: La esencia de _murtlap_ ayuda.

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: Esencia de _murtlap_… ¿y dónde la consigo?

**YoContraElMundo**: Eh… prueba donde Madame Pomfrey.

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: Preguntarle a Madame Pomfrey por la esencia de _murtlap_. ¡Entendido! ¡Gracias!

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: (desconectado)

**AmanteDeLosCaballos14**: ¿Solo líneas? ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

**YoContraElMundo**: No tienes idea.

* * *

**El Hombre Invisible**

_**Pueden Llamarme E**_

ugh.

evidentemente, umbitch creyo que expulsarme de la brigada no fue suficiente, asi que tambien me castigo. 3 horas escribiendo 'no debo ser grosero' con mi propia sangre definitivamente no es lo que yo llamo pasarla bien. si, myrtle, me hizo escribir eso de esa manera. fue horrible. horrible. si, ahi es donde estuve la semana pasada. me dio libres los fines de semana, pero aun me quedan dos semanas de castigo. ahora estoy escribiendo con la mano izquierda y escribir de esta forma se siente horrible. pero creo que no tengo alternativa, en realidad.

aaaaaaaaahhhh…

quienquiera que haya inventado la esencia de murtlap era un genio.

* * *

_¡Hola! :D Lo único que diré es: ¡Disfruten! y ¡Dejen reviews!_

_Los quiero 3_


	76. Capítulo 76

_Hola a todos nuevamente! Perdón por el atraso, pero se me perdió el pendrive como dos veces (con todas las traducciones y los nombres de los blogs, nombres de usuario, etc, de este fic), y no he tenido mucho tiempo para traducirlo todo de nuevo. Pero ahora hice el este y aprovecho de postearlo ahora :). Espero que les guste y, ya saben, cualquier duda, me preguntan. Son bienvenidos para dejar todos los reviews que quieran, porque, si bien no publico seguido, siempre leo sus comentarios, y me encantan!_

_Este fic no me pertenece, le pertenece a TwiLyght Sans Sparkles :). A mí sólo me pertenece su traducción._

_Un abrazo grande a todos!_

* * *

**Asunto: MHBs**

Todos los alumnus de quinto año deberían estar estudiando para sus MHB. Cuando crean que ya estudiaron lo suficiente, ¡regresen y estudien más! Sé que dar un examen horriblemente largo es aburrido, ¡pero quiero verlos a todos pasar con honores este año!

**Posteado por: Minerva McGonagall**

* * *

**El Invisible Blog de la Invisibilidad**

**Miedo&Razón: **¿Han estudiado para las MHB?

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: Sí, sí he estudiado, Persona Tipo-Profesor.

**Miedo&Razón**: ¿Persona Tipo-Profesor?

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: Acabo de decidir que ese será tu nuevo sobrenombre.

**AmanteDeLosCaballos14**: Ooooohh… ¿Puedo tener uno yo también?

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: Mmm… tú eres Baila Con Hamsters.

**AmanteDeLosCaballos14**: ¡ROFL! ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: De las oscuras profundidades de mi mente.

**OjoDeÁguila**: Suena divertido…

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: ¿Qué cosa?

**OjoDeÁguila**: Las oscuras profundidades de tu mente. Suena como un lugar divertido.

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: Oh, lo es… Lo es…

* * *

**Let Love In**

**_Goo Goo Dolls X Siempre_**

¡¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?!

O, major dicho, ¡¿CUÁNDO A MÍ?!

Sé que la última pregunta no tiene sentido, pero, bueno, tampoco Ron. No lo entiendo, he estado enamorada de él desde… bueno, desde hace mucho tiempo y ¡AÚN NO ME HACE CASO! Claro, me hizo caso justo antes del Baile de Navidad (cuando quedaban pocos días y aún no tenía una cita) y me hace caso todos los días cuando necesita ayuda con la tarea, pero ¿me hace caso de la forma que YO QUIERO? ¡NO! ¡AGH! ¡¿POR QUÉ siempre soy la mejor amiga y nunca la novia?! ¡¿POR QUÉ Ron tiene que estar tan CIEGO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE ESTAR ENAMORADA DE ÉL EN PRIMER LUGAR?!

* * *

**YoComoPie: **Agh… ¡Las MHB estuvieron difíciles!

**YoContraElMundo**: Mucho. Espero haber aprobado Encantamientos.

**YoComoPie**: Sí, yo también. ¿Se necesita Encantamientos para ser Auror?

**YoContraElMundo**: Sip. Aunque no creo que me haya ido tan mal.

**AmanteDeLosCaballos14**: Las MHB suenan terribles.

**YoContraElMundo**: Lo son.

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: Son varias horas interminables de dolor y agonía disfrazadas de examen.

**YoComoPie**: Pensé que la tortura era ilegal.

**YoContraElMundo**: Se supone que lo es.

**YoComoPie**: Entonces… ¿por qué aún son legales las MHB?

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: Muy buena pregunta.

* * *

**YoContraElMundo**: ¿Supieron lo que le pasó a McGonagall?

**YoComoPie**: ¡Sí! Mierda…

**GooGooDollsXSiempre**: Espero que esté bien…

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: ¿Por qué le lanzaron un encantamiento aturdidor, en todo caso?

**GooGooDollsXSiempre**: Iban tras Hagrid.

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: Eso no tiene mucho sentido…

**YoContraElMundo**: Intenta decirle eso a Umbitch.

**GooGooDollsXSiempre**: ¿Creen que estará bien?

**PuedenLlamarmeE**: Si la ayudan a tiempo, probablemente.

**GooGooDollsXSiempre**: Espero que así sea.

* * *

**El Hombre Invisible**

**_Pueden Llamarme E_**

Hoy tuvimos nuestro último examen, Historia de la Magia. Considerando que, generalmente, duermo, entro en coma o en muerte cerebral en esa clase, creo que no me fue muy bien. Sin embargo, creo que no importa; no planeada ser historiador ni nada parecido. Así que será algo bueno, creo, que no tenga que tomar esa clase el próximo año (Aunque odio pensar lo que mamá y papá dirán cuando vean la nota que saque. No sé cuál será, pero sé que no será buena).

En medio del examen, Potter se quedó dormido, aparentemente. No lo culpo. Pero lo curioso fue que, cuando despertó, estaba gritando y tomándose la frente en agonía (si nunca han visto a nadie tomarse la frente en agonía… bueno, no se pierden de mucho). Entonces, él y sus amigos salieron corriendo y nadie los vio durante un rato.

No puedo evitar sentir que hicieron algo estúpido…


End file.
